El Deseo de Lola
by AmaMitha
Summary: Lola es una chica común -Loca, muy emotiva, Asustadiza, llorona, gritona-, que se encontraba en la sala de su hogar, admirando el último capítulo de su anime favorito: Ouran High School Hots Club. De repente, Lola pidió un deseo y... se hizo realidad. ¿Cuáles las consecuencias de haber hecho tal pedido? ¿Cómo reaccionará su entorno al ver un nuevo ser junto a ellos? OC. Mucho humor
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, gente! Éste es el primer fic que hago de Ouran (Y el primero que hago ._.). Pero, yo creo que lo he empezado bien. Aquí tiene MUCHA comedia. Espero que les guste mucho, muchísimo, y que se rían por las locuras que salen de ésta cabecita mía. Bueno… ¡Disfruten el primer capítulo de "El Deseo de Lola"!**

**Ouran Hots Club NO me pertenece, sino a la espectacular Bisco Hatori.**

**El Deseo de Lola**

En una sala, se encontraba Lola, una chica de cabello color miel enrulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos color gris, y de facciones finas. Una hermosa adolescente de dieciséis años, estaba sentada, viendo televisión, hasta muy altas horas de la noche. La linda chica, estaba mordiendo una almohada del sillón, echando lagrimas y diciendo: ¡Tamaki, ¡No te vayas con esa lechuza ojona!. La joven estaba viendo el final de su anime favorito: Ouran. Se le alegra la mirada cuando ve que Haruhi aparece, montada en una carreta, dándole la mano a, según Lola, su futuro esposo, para que se escapara de los brazos de la arpía que quería casarse con él e irse con su 'hija'.

–¡Dale la mano! – Lola estaba llorando, peleando con el televisor. Entonces, en la pantalla, la mujer que estaba al lado de Tamaki lo detiene- ¡Cretina villana impostora! ¡QUITATE DE AHÍ! – Hace movimientos con las manos como si empujara a un lado a la mujer.

Al pasar unos minutos, termina el capítulo, dando a conocer el glorioso final del anime. Lola estaba muy 'alegre'…

–¡¿Qué?! – Dice ella viendo la televisión, el último capítulo de Ouran- ¿SOLO UN INSÍPIDO ABRAZO? – Se levantó del sillón y tomó las almohadas para lanzarlas a la cara de su pareja favorita- ¿SOLO UN ABRAZO?- Al hacer un escándalo, viene su padre en pijama, con cara de zombi por la somnolencia, a ver qué estaba haciendo.

–¿Hija? – El padre se queda viendo la escena, echa por ella, y se limitó a arquear las cejas para después mirarla con una inmensa ironía- ¿De nuevo con tus animes? ¿Qué pasó ahora?

–¡Papá! ¿Cómo puede ser que el final de un anime sea… ¿UN ESTUPIDO ABRAZO? – Dice Lola, respirando profundo- ¿No crees que debería haber algo más interesante?

–Eh... – Su padre no sabía qué decir-. Si, si hija. Lo que tú digas. Ahora, vete a dormir que mañana tienes clases.

–¡NO! ¡LAS CLASES NO! – Hizo una dramatización en las palabras. Su padre resignado se vuelve para su cuarto. En ese momento empieza otro programa de televisión: "ADIVINO TU SUERTE".

–Muy bien, ¿Quieres saber que tanta suerte tienes el resto del día?

–¡Puf! ¡Pero si son las 11:56 de la noche! Que estúpida es la televisión – Decía Lola entre dientes.

–Puede ser que se te cumpla un deseo – En ese instante la adivina sacó una esfera.

–¡Y mira como viene la bruja! ¡Tiene una verruga entre ceja y ceja! Iuu... – Su rostro dio a entender un asco inimaginable-. Un momento, ¿Deseo? Uuww... Interesante – Juntó las manos.

–Pide un deseo y, si sale tu signo zodiacal en la esfera... SE CUMPLIRA.

–Bueno, vamos a ver qué tan efectiva es la bruja. Deseo... UNA MOTOCIERRA. No... No, no. Deseo... – De repente, Lola recuerda el final de su anime favorito-. Deseo poder continuar Ouran desde el final.

–¿Ya deseaste? Bien... – Se acerca al televisor con esperanza-. En nos segundos saldrá un signo zodiacal.

–¡Vamos, bruja! ¡Vamos, bruja! ¡Se que tú me puedes ayudar!

–Y... El signo zodiacal es...: ¡ACUARIO!

–¿Acuario?... ¡ACUARIO! ¡SI, SI, SI, WU, WU, WU! TE AMO, BRUJA – En su paranoia le empieza a dar besos al televisor. Ésta vez, su madre que se había levantado de la cama, no podía dormir con los grandes gritos que daba Lola. Enojada, y sin que Lola se diera cuenta, se coloca al lado de ella.

–¡LOLA, VETE A DORMIR!

–¿Eh...? –Al doblar el rostro, Lola se encuentra con una cara verde - ¡UN ALIEN! – Se abalanza hacia atrás espantada, dando por sentido, patadas voladoras como propulsor para escapar- ¡PAPÁ, BUSCA LA ESCOPETA!

–¿Qué alíen? ¡Deja de alucinar y vete a dormir!

–¡PAPÁ, EL ALIEN ME HABLA!

–Estúpida. ¡¿No ves que soy tu madre?!

–... ¿Mami? Ah... ¿Te has puesto crema de pepino en la cara?

–Si. Ahora, vete a dormir, que mañana tienes que ir a clases.

–¡No! – De nuevo dramatiza las palabras, pero su madre le dedica una mirada asesina, que parecía un muerto abriéndole los ojos a Lola, por lo que prefirió no seguir insistiendo e irse a dormir.

Lola estaba medio dormida, acurrucándose en su chaleco morado, no quería abrir los ojos, eso significaría que tenía que ir a clases. Pasaron minutos, horas, y ningún llamado para que se levantara, esto ya le empezó a extrañar, pues, sentía el ardor del sol resplandecer en su cara. Obligatoriamente los abrió, y, para su sorpresa, estaba en medio de un bosque. ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! gritó ella. El eco se hizo sonar en su alrededor. Estaba todavía en pijama, con un pantalón largo y medias acolchadas. Lola se dijo a sí misma con picardía: Jeje… esto… esto es un sueño, ¿verdad?. Para verificar su duda… No se da un pellizco; se da una cachetada, y de las fuertes. ¡AAY! ¡ME ARDE!. Se había golpeado muy fuerte, y su piel blanca no le ayudaba en parar la irritación. Para su suerte, oyó movimiento de agua dando a entender que había un río cerca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, va directo a donde su oído la lleva, para lavarse la cara y aliviarse un poco la irritación. Al llegar, se inclina para ver su rostro, ¡Pero qué manota roja tenia dibujada en la mejilla! Arrugó la cara al ver lo fea que se veía aquella marca, tomó agua y se lavó el rostro. Se redujo un poco el dolor, pero seguía el ardor y cada vez era mayor, ¡Ayayay! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan blanca?! ¡TODO se me marca!. De repente oye un chapuzón en el agua, guardó silencio y se fue acercando poco a poco, ¿Qué habría sido eso? Mientras se acercaba, divisó un puente, ahí pensó una catástrofe, ¡SE HAN SUICIDADO!. Lola no pudo evitar pensar en rescatar a quien sea que se halla tirado, pero recordó algo: no sabía nadar.

Empezó a dar patadas a la tierra. Se declaró idiota en todas las palabras que se sabía, que era una inservible y que en vez de haber ahorrado para comprarse una guitarra, hubiera gastado aquello en clases de natación. En su delirio se iba a dar un golpe contra un árbol, pero divisó a dos personas saliendo del agua, para especificar, un chico cargando caballerosamente a una chica. No los pudo divisar por el resplandor del sol detrás de ellos, que se asomaba por el puente, marcando el horizonte del mar. Levanto un poco su mano, tratando de taparse de los rayos del crepúsculo que le molestaban. En ese segundo calló en duda: ¿Crepúsculo?... ¡¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone que he dormido!? Bueno… es que dormir es muy sabroso… ¡Ay, Lola por favor! ¡Ponle atención a los sobrevivientes! No se dedicó a contar las horas que había dormido, por ver como el chico cargaba a la muchacha, muy pequeña. Después el chico bajó a la muchacha cuidadosamente, se podía ver que sonreían tiernamente los dos desde larga distancia, pero Lola no podía divisar el rostro de aquellos. Oye un auto detenerse, por alguna razón le dio ganas de esconderse entre los arbustos.

Pasaron los minutos y tres cuerpos se acercaron a la pareja que se había zambullido en el agua, Lola seguía sin divisarlos, pero, algo ahí se le hacía familiar. Su espionaje fue roto por un mapache, que se posó en la cabeza de ella, abalanzándose hacia adelante para asustar, sin querer, a Lola, que pegó un fuerte gritó y corrió sin rumbo, pero el mapache le tapaba los ojos, haciendo que no viera por donde iba. Por alguna razón, sintió caer en algo hueco. Oyó unas voces en duda, y después oyó como si cerraran la puerta del equipaje de un auto. En ese momento pensó que estaba en un hueco del bosque, pues, no veía nada, aunque se había quitado al mapache de los ojos, no podía divisar nada, solo oscuridad. Entonces, empezó a buscar con las manos alguna salida, pero nada, parecía que estuviera metida en una caja. El mapache empieza a hacer ruidos raros, como si estuviera asustado. Lola lo acaricia para que se tranquilizara, pero ella también se estaba empezando a tensar, cuando oyó el sonido de un auto arrancar, y se espantó más cuando la 'caja' donde estaba metida, empezó a tambalear. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta en donde estaba metida; en el equipaje de un automóvil.

Después de haber salvado a Tamaki, el Hots Club se dedica a volver a la academia en un lujoso automóvil del siglo XX. Extrañamente, oían una voz diminuta que hablaba, pero no le prestaron atención, tenían muchas cosas que hacer en Ouran. Y más Tamaki Suoh, que tenía, por fin, sus sentimientos aclarados por Haruhi. Kyoya le entregó el automóvil a sus empleados para que lo llevaran a casa, pero el equipaje estaba abierto, y raras huellas de animal marcadas en el lizo cuero. Gracias al cielo, Kyoya estaba de buenas y no mandó a hacer una investigación olímpica para saber qué animalito se había metido en el lujoso auto.

Fue una noche maravillosa, Haruhi bailó con todos los anfitriones del Hots, abrieron un champagne y hasta se vio a Tamaki brindando por la patria, montado gloriosamente en una mesa, obviamente. Ridiculeces hicieron ése día, pero algo cambió, el rubio mayor, que había tomado mucho alcohol, dijo a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos a Haruhi. ¡Lástima que ésta estaba también borracha y que tomo todo a broma!

Ya no eran solo Suoh los que tenían intereses por Haruhi, también estaba la familia de Kyoya, Ambas familias querían tener como nuera a la renombrada Haruhi Fujioka.

¿Y donde se encontraba Lola? Pues, ni ella sabía. Calló exhausta en un estacionamiento sencillo, dormida como una vagabunda, pero ¿A quién le importaba dormir en un estacionamiento cuando estabas muriéndote del sueño? Pues, a Lola no, que había podido escapar de aquel equipaje y había caminado demasiado para poder llegar por lo menos a un lugar 'decente' para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, a Lola le empieza a doler todo el cuerpo, desconocía la razón, pero al abrir los ojos, recordó el por qué; había caminado toda la noche hasta llegar a ese estacionamiento.

–¿En dónde demonios estoy? – Dice para sí misma, mientras se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ése bosque- Tengo hambre… – La panza le empieza a rugir- Dios… envíame un ángel para que me de comida.

–¿Perdón? – Una chica dobla la cabeza al oír a Lola hablar sola. La chica tenía consigo una bolsa con hielo en la cabeza, parecía tener dolor de la misma- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

–No, nada… solo que tengo hambre…– Lola al doblar la cabeza se encuentra con una persona que jamás hubiera creído que iba a ver- ¿T-tu eres…?

–¿Eh? ¿Yo? – La chica se quita por un momento la bolsa de hielo- Haruhi Fujioka, ¿Por qué? – Lola empieza a ver pajaritos rondar por su cabeza, ¿Acaso había oído bien?- Oye… ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo pálida – Haruhi se acerca a la chica preocupada- ¡Ey! – Muy tarde, Lola se había desmayado del asombro y del hambre-. ¡Llamen una ambulancia!

Lola abre los ojos, encontrándose en una cama y en un cuarto claro. La vista la tenía nublada. Se palpó la cara, llegando a la conclusión de que era real. Se dice a si misma con alivio que fue un sueño, muy loco, y se sienta en la cama. Entonces, empieza a pasar las manos por la cama, dándose cuenta de unos extraños cables que, al seguirlos con los dedos, iban a su cuerpo.

–¿Qué carajos? – Dice Lola espabilando la vista-. ¿En dónde estoy?

–Estas en el Hospital Central – Dice una enfermera que le inyectaba un líquido a los tubos-. Estate quieta por unas horas y saldrás de aquí mas rápido de lo que crees.

–¿Hospital Central? – Dice Lola levantándose de la cama.

–Si. Estaba desmayada, una jovencita fue muy amable de traerla hasta aquí.

–¿Jovencita? – Hace un poco de memoria, dejando una muy larga pausa verbal-… ¡MADRE! ¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO! – Se quita los cables, apurada y sale corriendo de la habitación.

–Señorita, por favor, quédese en la cama – La enfermera trata de retenerla pero, Lola se quita los cables y sale corriendo de la habitación- ¡Señorita!

Lola salió de la habitación, tomando fuerzas de no sabe dónde, corriendo. De repente, afuera, se encontraba Haruhi esperando en una banca, fuera de la sala hospitalaria. Ésta al verla se levanta entusiasmada, mas, al volverla a ver, corriendo, pone una cara de espanto y marcha detrás de ella. Lola oye el grito que Haruhi dio al tomarle del brazo y parándola a caminar.

–¡Oye! – Lola voltea la cara a la persona que le forcejaba.

–¡Cálmate! – Dice Haruhi calmándola-. Tienes que volver o te desmayaras.

– Haruhi…

Lola se quedó viendo a Haruhi, no podía creerlo. ¡Era Haruhi en PERSONA! P.E.R.S.O.N.A, ya no era un dibujo animado, la estaba tocando y hablando con ella, cara a cara. Por impulso de la emoción, Lola la abrazó y empezó a llorar en su hombro.

–¡HAaaAruUuuUhiIiiIIi! – Su voz empezaba a chillar como un canto tirolés (**N/A Como la canción de Heidi**)

–O… Oye… – Haruhi actúa defensiva al abrazo-. Ya sé que no quieres volver ahí pero…

–No es necesario que vuelva – Dice un hombre de bata blanca-. Puede mantenerse de pié, hasta correr. Le podemos ya dar de alta.

–Muchas gracias – Dice Haruhi sosteniendo a Lola-. Entonces…

–¡Maravilla! – Dice Lola, cambiando totalmente de actitud. Haruhi solo la vio perpleja- ¡Me podre ir!

Lola empieza a dar saltitos de alegría. Mientras que Haruhi le toma del brazo y se la lleva, dejando a un doctor alocado viendo a las dos chicas salir del hospital, que en su imaginación, creyó que Lola necesitaba un médico más profundo, como… un psiquiatra.

Haruhi lleva a Lola a su casa, donde le sirve té y comida. Empieza a hablar con ella.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Lola – Responde ella encantada, viendo a Haruhi con estrellitas en los ojos-. Puedo ser tu mejor amiga, o hermana o, si no quieres nada de eso, solo tu amiga – Dice con una espléndida sonrisa.

–Gracias, Lola – Dice Haruhi agradecida-. Y, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–16 – Dice inmediatamente y, nuevamente, sonriente.

–¡Yo también!

–¡Magnífico!

–Espléndido – Haruhi se sienta en la mesita de té-. Si quieres, te puedes quedar aquí.

–Muchas gracias, siempre he querido ver tu casa en la vida real.

–¿Perdón?

UPS… Primera metedura de pata por parte de Lola, que estaba bebiendo té y al darse cuenta se ahoga.

–Q-q-que… ¡Siempre he querido ver por dentro un apartamento de esta calle! Si, si, ¡Jijiji! – Dio una risita estúpida.

–Ah, bien – Dice Haruhi sonriente y, agraciada por la estúpida risa de Lola-. No tenías lugar a donde ir, ¿verdad? Supongo que fue muy duro para ti.

–¿Cómo? – Dice Lola desubicada y aclarándose la garganta por el té.

–Te encontré en la calle, ¿no tienes familia?

–¿Familia?... – Empezó a pensar-. Tenía… - Miente-. Murieron en un accidente de tránsito.

–Oh, lo siento mucho – Dice Haruhi arrepentida-. En mi caso… – Se queda en silencio-. Mi madre… fue la que murió. Solo queda mi padre y yo – Sus ojos empezaron a ser lacrimosos, pero Lola no se dio cuenta-. De verdad, la apreciaba mucho. Era la mejor madre de todo el mundo, siempre seguía adelante. Me decía siempre que nunca llorara… que yo siempre podía ser mejor que cualquiera. Siempre, siempre, me decía que nunca tenía que quedarme atrás. Y, mi padre…

– ¿El gay transformista?

Upss… Segunda…

–¿Cómo lo sabes? – dice Haruhi bajando la taza de té.

–¿Q-Q-QUE SE QUE? ¡NADA! ¡JIJIJI! – Vuelve esa risita estúpida, parece que Lola cree que le queda súper bien, cuando, lo que parece es una retrasada mental-. Yo… yo… lo vi pasar… ¡SI! Lo vi casar por la calle y vi que entraba aquí, ¡Así que supuse que era tu padre!, ¡JIJIJIJI!.

–Pero, cuando se disfraza parece una mujer – Razona Haruhi-. Hay que oírle la voz para saber que es un transformista.

–Le oí la voz cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, se le cayeron las llaves por la baranda y después cayeron al suelo y gritó con un tono de bien macho: "CARAAAAJO". ASI FUE QUE OI SU VOZ

–¿Con que fue así? – Haruhi empieza a reír, olvidando completamente a su madre-. ¡Qué forma de conocer a una persona! ¡Me imagino la cara que pusiste a oírle la voz!

–¡Si! ¡Puse una cara de espanto total! – Dice Abriendo los ojos como platos y asintiendo con la cabeza, moviendo las manos de un lado a otro como si estuviera saludando, rápidamente.

–Me caes muy bien, Lola.

De repente tocan la puerta.

–¿Quién será? – Se pregunta Haruhi hiendo a ella.

Haruhi se levanta de la mesa haciendo oír, sin intención alguna, sus pisadas en la madera. Lola tomaba su té y luchaba por no atragantarse. Inhalaba y exhalaba muy fuerte, pero silenciosamente. Haruhi se yergue para poder observar por el visor de la puerta. Gruñe al cerciorarse de quién era. Abre la puerta lentamente.

–¡Hija querida! – Un rubio abraza a Haruhi con un montón de regalos, abriendo bruscamente la puerta, dejándola totalmente abierta- Me enteré de que estabas en un hospital, ¿Que te paso?

–¡Tamaki-Senpai! ¡Suélteme!

…

Lola se encontraba viendo la escena…, en shock.

–_No puede ser… ¡TAMAKI!_ _¿AAAAAAAAAA!_- Ojos de huevos estaban en su cara, estaba susurrando para sí misma. (**N/A** **Solo por si acaso, las letras cursivas son, o entonaciones en el habla o, pensamientos. Hay que leer para entender en qué situación se encuentra**)

–Haruhi, nosotros también vinimos – Dicen los dos gemelos.

–_No puede ser… ¡LOS SEXYS GEMELOS! ¡AAAAAA!_

–¡Haru-chan! ¡Traje un montón de pasteles para compartirlos! – Dice un pequeño rubio dando salticos de alegría, entrando al apartamento, lo suficiente como para ver a Lola-. ¿Quién es ella, Haru-chan? – Señala a Lola curioso.

–_¡AY DIOS MIO! ¡HOOONEEEEYY! ¡PADRE NUESTRO! ¡AAAYYY! ¡PERO QUE HERMOSUUURAA! ¡QUE BELLA DE VOOZ! ¡PRECIOSUUURAA!_

–¿Ella? Es Lola, va a vivir conmigo de hoy en adelante.

–¿Ah sí? – Dicen los gemelos acercándose a Lola con aire seductor.

–_¡Ay no! ¡Por favor! ¡NO! ¡NO SE ACERQUEEEN! Pero… que lindas bocas… ¡AAAYYYYY! ¡¿Qué LES DIGO?!_

– Es sumamente linda – Dice Kaoru.

–¿Cuántos años tienes, gatita? – Hikaru la toma de la barbilla.

–_Mijerda… _(Mierda)

De repente, Lola se vuelve a desmayar. Y los gemelos empiezan a verse entre ellos: Creo… que somos demasiado irresistibles, Kaoru Dice Hikaru moviendo las cejas seductoramente. Ya lo creo, Hikaru Respondió Kaoru. Tamaki, que se encontraba abrazando a Haruhi, va corriendo hacia Lola y dice: ¡Estúpidos gemelos! ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no se sobrepasen, demasiado, con las clientas? Hikaru y Kaoru dicen al unísono y con caras fastidiadas: Pero si ella no es una clienta, señor Mitsukuni, corre hacia Lola, acompañado de Morinozuka que acababa de entrar, y dice: ¡Oh no! Tama-Chan, Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan. ¿Qué le han hecho? ¡Takashi! Tráeme Agua caliente Morinozuka solo respondió con su típico "Já". Haruhi estaba asustadísima, ¿Cuántas veces ya se había desmayado su nueva amiga Lola?

**¡Wee! ¡Capítulo 1 actualizado! ¿Qué tal quedo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren continuación? Bien, no las voy a fulminar a un interrogatorio, pero me gustaría mucho que me enviaran unos reviews para saber si ALGUIEN está leyendo esta locura que salió de mi cabeza. **

**Perdon por lo corto =( PROMETO q el segundo será mas largo**

**Una aclaración: NO soy Lola. Lola es un personaje loco inventado por mí que esta súper asustada porque apareció un mundo desconocido. **

**Otra aclaración (jajajaja xD): Está basado… como dice Lola… Después del final del anime. Se me ha ocurrido hacer algunos (no todos) acontecimientos que pasan en el manga. Así que… no sé **** díganme ustedes, Como prefieran :D! O, ¿¡Quieren acontecimientos hechos por LOLA!? e.e cool… Bueh, digan ustedes xD Esta vez lo voy a hacer a petición del público.**

**Jejeje… creo que me pasé de paranoica con Lola xD jajaja… (¿Qué hago riéndome de mi fic? ¡Eso no lo hacen las escritoras, por lo menos públicamente no!) Ejem… quedo muy bien… manifestado (?) ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni yo me creo esa seriedad!**

**Bien, eso fue todo por hoy, ya estoy escribiendo la conti, acepto consejos, ideas, todo lo que quieran. Pero por favor, no me dejen sin review's porque voy a creer que le estoy escribiendo a una pareed *n*! Cof, cof… ¡Hasta luego! Que pasen un feliz día =D =***

**See you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoolaa! Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de "El Deseo de Lola". Espero que les guste y, como prometí, lo dejé mas largo que el anterior.**

**Agradecimientos:**  
**PatuMartinez: Gracias de verdad, fuiste el primer review xD Me dio un infarto cuando lo leí jajaja.**  
**Evillious Chronicles: Gracias (cofcofcof) jaja! No en serio, gracias (jejejejeje xD)**  
**Ayu: Looocoootaa! gracias por tus correcciones ;) las tomaré en cuenta.**

**Ouran High School Hots Club NO ME PERTERNECE sino a la espléndida Bisco Hatori.**

El Deseo de Lola

Capítulo 2

No sabían qué hacer, así que esperaron en la diminuta sala de la anfitriona, mientras que la enferma descansaba en un tatami(1). En el lugar reinaba el silencio, bueno, casi, gracias a los ronquidos de Lola que sonaban como truenos por toda la casa. Suoh no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de personas, por lo que cada vez que Lola emitía ese horroroso sonido, unía sus brazos y pegaba un pequeño respingo acompañado de un muy chistoso grito asustadizo.

-¿Quién demonios es esa? - Preguntó Tamaki manteniendo su posición, señalando con el dedo índice, irguiendo completamente su brazo derecho-. ¡Ronca como un mostro! ¡Sácala de tu casa, hija!  
–¡No soy tu hija!  
–¡A Honey no le agradan los monstruos! – Dice Mizukuni buscando apoyo en Morinozuka.  
–¡Callen a esa cosa de una vez! – Hikaru le dio una cachetada imaginaria a Lola.  
–¡CALLENLA! – Kaoru se estaba volviendo histérico ante la situación.  
–Muy bien! La callaré – Haruhi se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia Lola pacíficamente-. Lola...  
– Sexys... – Lola estaba hablando entre sueños-. Sexys... Hitachin.  
–¿QUE? – Los gemelos Hitachin se abrazaron y saltaron pasmados hacia atrás-. ¿QUE DIJO?  
–Hey Lola... – Haruhi la movió delicadamente tomando su hombro-. Despierta... Ya es hora de levantarse.  
–Mami no – Lola apartó a Haruhi con la mano, queriendo decir que tenía intenciones claras de dormir.  
–¿MAMI? – Tamaki se levantó corriendo hasta Haruhi-.¡No es TU mami! ¡Es MI hija!  
–¡No soy tu hija!  
–¿Eh?... – Lola abre los ojos-. ¡MIJERDA! ¡VERDAD QUE ESTOY EN OURAN!

Lola se levanta rápidamente para no parecer loca... aunque sea no mucho, y se rasca la nuca, aparentando nerviosismo.

–Jeje... jeje... Buenos días – Lola muestra una sonrisa forzada.

– Será "Buenas noches" – Dice Hikaru mezquino.

–¡Haz dormido desde las once de la mañana! – Kaoru termina la frase.

–Según mis cálculos... - Kyoya cargaba su computadora portátil, no se había notado en toda la tarde-. Haz dormido nueve horas con veinticuatro minutos.

–¡Kyoya! ¿Cuando llegaste? - Dijo Tamaki asombrado.

–Llegué igual que ustedes – Respondió sin mucha preocupación a responder, se quedaba sumergido en su mundo cibernético.  
– ¡Kyoya Ootori! – Lola corre hacia el y lo abraza, sin poder creer que veía a aquel ser de las sombras-. ¡Mamá!  
–¿Perdón? – Kyoya actuó defensivo ante la acción de Lola.  
– ..."Mamá"... – Tamaki se acercaba a ella con un aura oscura-. ¡KYOYA ES MI MAMA! - Amenazaba a Lola con su dedo, como si fuera una espada de doble filo.

Empezó una pequeña pelea entre Tamaki y Lola por el sobrenombre. Mientras que Kyoya solamente se disponía a cambiar de lugar a el querido "my precious" (la laptop). Los gemelos solo ayudaban a que la pelea de KING y Lola fuera mas lejos. Mitsukuni decia con voz de niño y con su conejito en la mano que no pelearan, se veía tan tierno. Pero Tamaki y Lola seguían discutiendo. ¿Por qué siguió la pelea? Muy simple. Tamaki es escandaloso, demasiado facil de manipular gracias a que se pica con cualquier cosa, exagerado en todas las situaciones, y cuando está deprimido se va a una ezquina a colocarse en una posicion super emo y seguir deprimiendose por un tiempo de 0.4 segundos, sin mencionar que está loco de remate. Y Lola es hiper directa, lo que no se considera sincera sino inapropiada, es escandalosa igual que él, habla sola, tambien se pica facilmente, le encanta todo lo que ve, está dispuesta a que los demas hagan lo que ella quiere o si no los manipula. En pocas palabras: son casi identicos. Lo que lleva a que estos no puedan estar juntos y tiendan a pelear entre sí. Parece que a Lola se le está hiendo el encanto por el rubio mayor.

Haruhi ya sin poder aguantar el comportamiento infantil de sus amigos, rompe en pánico dando un fuerte grito de desaprobación.

–¡FUERA DE MI CASA! – Gritó la castaña abriendo la puerta bruscamente-. TU – Señaló a Tamaki- PARECES UN NIÑO.

Fue imparable, como siempre, los gemelos diabólicos empezaron a reír sin resentimiento alguno. Kyoya dobló los ojos y Honey... empezó a llorar. Tamaki se excusaba sobre Lola, pero Haruhi fue mas rápida y lo sacó completamente de la casa. Honey por el sentimiento, salió corriendo acompañado de su conejito y Morinozuka le siguió, sin mucho esfuerzo pero con preocupación mostrada en los ojos. Mientras se retiraban, Hikaru y Kaoru se encontraban casi sin aliento en el piso por las enormes carcajadas, tan comunes de los adolescentes, no obstante Haruhi no esperó mas y los sacó igualmente, oyendo sermones y justificaciones de parte de ellos, también un "¿Y por qué nosotros y ella no?" que dijeron al unísono dirigiéndose a la nueva amiga de Haruhi, no se acostumbraban todavía de llamarle por el nombre de Lola. Haruhi omitió la pregunta y les pidió o, mejor dicho, ordenó que se largaran de una buena vez. Kyoya se fue al rato, mientras recogía el cargador de la laptop, sacaba el estuche, guardaba el equipo y le daba las buenas noches a su único amor y mejor amiga. Si, la laptop.

–Haruhi... disculpa por mi mal comportamiento – Dijo Lola-. Pero es que...

–Tranquila, Lola. Tamaki aveces es... – No terminó de hablar por la histérica de Lola.

–¡ESE ESTÚPIDO NARCISO NO LO SOPORTO! ¿Cómo pude darle el honor de enamorarme de él? ¡POR DIOS!

–... Lola... ¿Te enamoraste a primera vista?

–¡SI! ¡Y DE ESE QUE LO UNICO QUE LE IMPORTA ES SU CABELLO!

Haruhi se quedó viendo un momento la escena, hasta que esbozó una linda risa. Lola que se había montado en la mesa como si fuera Simón Bolívar, inspirándose en cada palabra que decía, volteó extrañada por la acción de Haruhi.

–Wow, Lola – Haruhi mantenía una risa inocente-. Eres increible.

–Haruhi...

De repente, pasó algo por la cabeza de Haruhi, que pidió permiso para retirarse y se fue a su habitación, prometiendo que no tardaría. Lola solo se quedó en su antigua posición de Libertador confusa, y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas, esperando cualquier cosa que halla ido a hacer su amiga.

–Ya terminé – Haruhi regresó de su habitación vestida con un vestido delgado que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color ponche, con algo que parecía una mini-camisa marrón que resaltaba su cintura, unas sandalias blancas y un pequeño gancho en forma de lazo. Cargaba un bolso pequeño de lado donde cargaba la billetera, el celular y documentos.

Lola se le quedó mirando de arriba a abajo, impactada, lo que hizo que la inocente de Haruhi, que acomodaba su bolso, le dijera con ojos serenos:

–¿Qué pasa, Lola? – Haruhi dejó de ordenar su útil para dedicarle mayor atención a su amiga.

–¡Estas buenísima, Haruhi!

Bien, eso fue una exageración de parte de Lola. No es que Haruhi tuviera mal cuerpo pero, tampoco era tan bueno. Intermedio. Pero Lola, como no es NADA indiscreta, le dijo que estaba monísima y que debería ser modelo de alguna revista de trajes de baño. No lo quiso decir en doble sentido, sino que, bueno... es Lola.

–Bueno... ¿Gracias? – Haruhi no hallaba qué responderle. Le hubiera respondido como lo hace en el club, pero... ese no era el Hots Club-. ¿Me acompañas a salir de compras? – Dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente. El comentario que había hecho Lola fue muy... extraño.

– ¡Claro! – Dijo parándose de un brinco del suelo. Ella también andaba muy linda, había cambiado esas horribles batas de hospital por unos jeans y una camisa blanca, con unos hermosos zapatos de moda. Aspecto juvenil, pero rebelde. Para el Hots Club, que le encantan las chicas femeninas, vieron a Lola como una problemática y de mala conducta, sin mencionar la experiencia de los ronquidos. De repente, se recordó de algo-. Oye... ¿Y los chicos? ¿No andarán por ahí todavía?

– Nah – Respondió Haruhi sin mucho pesar-. Esos no aguantan estar en un barrio como este mucho tiempo – De repente las dos guardaron silencio y dijeron al mismo tiempo:

–Malditos ricos bastardos – A lo que rieron juntas y salieron del apartamento.

Caminaron por la acera del barrio, conversando de temas comunes. Como ya se sabía, se estaba haciendo las nueve de la noche, las calles casi oscuras, sino fuera por los faros que algunos tenían los bombillos rotos, y por los carros de ese lugar que lo único que no les sonaba era la bocina. Pero a pesar de todo, llegaron bien a un mercado, tomaron lo que necesitaban y regresaron al apartamento. Pero, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que algo o alguien las estaba siguiendo.

Ya en el apartamento, Haruhi y Lola colocaron los bienes adquiridos en la cocina, ordenando después todas las cosas en la lacena y refrigerador. De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió, sonó un rechinido de madera. Pero no se oía nada, solo los pasos indecisos del talón de alguien que entraba. Lola, que estaba secando los platos, oyó y dejó lo que hacía para ver quién estaba ahí. Vio una sombra subiendo las escaleras y entrando a un cuarto. Lola abrió los ojos y llamó a Haruhi para que la ayudara. Haruhi no entendía las extrañas señas que le hacía Lola, en la mente de ella eran: "... ¿un conejito?" cuando Lola le decía que el individuo al parecer saltó la puerta, que en el vocabulario de Lola, significaba frustrarla. Después Lola dijo en señas que había entrado en una habitación, pero Haruhi entendió: "¿...Madriguera?". Haruhi solo subió las escaleras sin cuidado alguno y din darse cuenta de la expresión de horror de Lola, que le trataba de parar pero no tuvo éxito. Haruhi vio que una puerta estaba entre-abierta y terminó de abrirla. A Lola iba a darle algo. Subió rápido las escaleras y trató de parar a su amiga, pero esta ya estaba dentro del cuarto. Cuando entró, divisó al padre de Haruhi rendido en la cama con una botella de licor en la mano.

–¡El gay transformista! – Susurró casi inaudible detrás de Haruhi, que había prendido la luz.

–¿Papá? Cambiate antes de dormir, por favor – Fujioka Ryouji, así su llama padre,, abrió un ojo, para después sentarse en la cama y apoyar los codos en sus piernas.

–Hoy tuve un día muy agotador, Haruhi – Se oyó su voz varonil, le dio un trago seco a la botella y se quedó viendo a Lola-. ¿Quién es ella?

–Ah... es una amiga, papá. Lola – Haruhi se hace a un lado, dando a ver la figura de Lola, ojos grises, cabello color bronce y con rulos, muy bonita, pero algo desaliñada.

–Bu...Buenas, jeje – Dice Lola indecisa.

–Mmm... – Ryouji ve indiferente a Lola y se vuelve a tumbar en la cama.

–Papá – Dijo Haruhi-, Lola se va a quedar hasta que consiga otro lugar.

–Que se quede el tiempo que quiera – Ryouji veía el techo-. Igual, mientras trabaje para ganárselo, no hay problema.

–¡Claro...! – Lola lo iba a llamar por su sobrenombre pero pensó rápido-... Señor papá de Haruhi.

–Ryouji, no importa que me llames por mi nombre.

–Va... Vale...

–Haruhi – Llamó Ryouji-. Va a dormir en tu cuarto, ¿verdad?

–Si papá, sacaré el colchón de abajo y podrá dormir.

–Muy bien – Ryouji se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a las dos chicas-. Ahora, apaga esa luz, que voy a soñar.

Haruhi apagó las luces y salió del cuarto de su padre. Condujo a Lola a su habitación y, como había dicho, acomodaron un colchón para que durmiera la recién llegada. En un santiamén, las dos quedaron profundamente dormidas.

–Lola...

Oía una voz en su interior.

–Lola...

Era una voz ronca de mujer, como si la portadora tuviera flema o algo parecido.

–¿Quién es? – Preguntó Lola.

–Yo... – Apareció la bruja del televisor de la noche anterior.

–... ¡BRUJILDA! – Lola retrocedió al reconocer el rostro de aquella, horrible mujer.

– No soy Brujilda...

–¡Brujilda dije! – Lola era demasiado terca...-. ¿Qué haces en Ouran?

– Vengo a decirte algo... – Dice 'Brujilda' con voz misteriosa-...

–... Dilo pues – Lola respondió sin pensar, arrebatándole a Brujilda el aura misteriosa que tanto le costó perfeccionar.

–Pediste el deseo de seguir Ouran desde el final. Así que lo tienes que cumplir. Tienes un solo día para preparar tu personaje en la historia. Porque, en una semana, tú formarás parte de la historia.

–... Un momento – Dijo Lola sin comprender-. Eso significa que... ¡Seré famosa! ¡Si! ¡Seré un personaje de Ouran y podré hacer lo que se me dé la gana..!

–Un momento, Lola. No harás lo que se te de la gana. Serás un personaje original, pero, de ti depende que haya mas admiradores de Ouran. Te voy a ayudar. Mañana vendrá algún representante a la casa de tu amiguita Haruhi, diciendo que eres menor de edad y necesitas un representante. Te adoptarán una familia inglesa, condes para especificar, tomarás su apellido y te inscribirán en la academia Ouran. Buen comienzo, ¿No? Puedes actuar como tu siempre lo haces. Pero evita ese tipo de comentarios como: "¿Te acuerdas cuando...?". Porque tu NO estabas ahí, solo si la ocasión lo permite.

–... yo... – Lola trataba de hacer encajar ese montón de información, era increíble. Lola tomó esto muy en serio-... !HIJA DE DOS CONDES! ¡WOW! ¡SUPER! ¡MAGNIFICO! ¡BEAUTIFUL! – Lola estaba dando saltos de alegría, tirando pétalos de rosas que sacó de no se sabe dónde por todos lados y el ambiente era de color amarillo, acompañado de algunos fuegos artificiales en el interior. Las cosas que pasan en los sueños-. ¡Quiero quedarme en Ouran para siempre!

–No, no, no, señorita – La bruja le negó con el dedo-. No estarás para siempre en Ouran.

–¿Qué? ¿POR QUÉ NO? – Los pétalos de rosas que había antes tirado Lola, se marchitaron y convirtieron en gotas de petroleo, el ambiente se hizo morado oscuro y los fuegos se volvieron garras. Sueños...

–Vivirás en Ouran hasta que el deseo que pediste se cumpla. Osea, no solo seguir Ouran, sino, también que Haruhi y Tamaki se enamoren, y tiene que ser un amor verdadero. Y no creas que si no lo cumples te quedarás mas tiempo. Cada capítulo tiene que pasar algo entre ellos dos. Aunque sea una mirada basta. Si pasa algo muy romántico, puede ser que se acabe el anime demasiado pronto, así que te las tienes que ingeniar. Ah... y, si pasa algo que no debería pasar... no estarás ni en Ouran, ni en el mundo real. Esto es lo que te dejo, cariño. Adiós.

–... ¡BRUJILDA! ¡ESPERATE! ¿Cómo voy a hacer que Haruhi se enamore de Tamaki, SI YA LO HE EMPEZADO A ODIAR?

–Mejor, Lola. Así no te enamoras tú de el – La sonrisa de la Bruja era de gloria y, para Lola, insoportable-. Chaito, baby – Le dedicó un guiño.

– ¡BRUJIIILDAA!

Lola se despertó esa mañana con un grito. Para su bienestar, la habitación estaba solitaria, la puerta estaba cerrada. Pero, no obstante, el grito se oyó a tres cuadras de ahí. Haruhi subió a la habitación rápidamente, con una escoba para darle a cualquier cosa que pudo despertar a Lola. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su amiga, poniéndose los zapatos anteriores, ya había cambiado su pijama.

– Lola.. ¿Por qué habías gritado? – Preguntó Haruhi calmándose un poco.

–¿Yo? ¿Gritar? Ah... una cucharadita je, je.

–... ¿Cucharadita? – Haruhi le vio con una inmensa ironía, no entendía lo que quiso decir aquella.

–¡Cucarachita! – Corrigió Lola inmediatamente. Qué se puede decir, Lola no sabe disimular.

–Ah... cucarachita. Bueno, si quieres que la mate...

–¡No! ¡No mates a una cucharadita inocente!

– Cucarachita... – Le recordó Haruhi.

–¡CURACACHITA! – Gritó esta vez enredada por las palabras.

De casualidad, una persona estaba por tocar el timbre del apartamento y oyó el estrambótico grito de Lola. La persona pestañeó un par de veces, y, se dedicó a tocar el timbre. Oír en una residencia un grito que diga una palabra donde el idioma que más se asemejaba a ella era el Maya, no era normal. Haruhi y Lola bajaron a abrir la puerta. Una mujer de ojos azules, y cabello negro, esperaba quieta. Cuando Haruhi abrió la puerta, pudo divisar que andaba muy bien vestida. Cargaba lentes. También tenía colgando en su chaleco un titulo que decía: "Gerente civil. María Lu"

–Buenos días – Dijo la mujer intelectual-, ¿Aquí se encuentra la señorita Lola?

–Si... Es ella – Respondió Haruhi con inocencia.

– Hola – Saludó Lola graciosamente.

–Mucho gusto, Lola – La mujer parecía amigable-. ¿Puedo pasar?

–Claro – Dijeron las dos al unísono.

Una vez adentro, las tres se acomodaron en la sala. Lola ayudó a Haruhi a servir un té a la mujer, que respondió agradecida.

–Lola – Comenzó la mujer-. Si no me equivoco... no tienes padres y eres menor de edad.

–Es verdad – Respondió Lola.

–Tengo una familia que está interesada en adoptarte – Dijo y bajó la taza de té distinguidamente-. Es la familia Wildember.

–¿Wildember? – Preguntó Haruhi-. ¿No son los condes que pasaron en las noticias?

–Exactamente – Respondió la gerente.

–De verdad está pasando – Pensó Lola-. Muy bien... acepto – Se dan las manos.

De repente, sale Ryouji del baño, con una toalla secándose el largo cabello y con el pecho descubierto, pasando sin hablar por la sala y subiendo las escaleras. La gerente civil quedó sin palabras por el aspecto tan... del representante que tenía Lola.

–Si no hay problemas... – Repuso la gerente-. Tus nuevos padres quieren conocerte.

–Claro – Lola sonrió-. HIJA DE DOS CONDES !WOW!

–... Lola... creo que te deberías despedir de tu amiga y... – Se quedó mirando las escaleras-. De ese señor.

–Lola... – Haruhi vio con preocupación a su amiga-. Adiós...

–Adiós... Haruhi – Lola le abrazó-. Pero tranquila... me inscribiré en la misma academia que tú. Lo prometo.

–¿En Ouran? – Preguntó Haruhi separándose un poco.

–Ahí mismo.

– Bueno, ya que eres hija de dos condes, no habrá problemas para que te acostumbres.

–¿Quién se va? – Apareció Ryouji desde las escaleras, aún con el pecho descubierto, con un pantalón gótico, en cholas baratas y con algunos vellos en la quijada. Oh, sin mencionar que cargaba su típico maquillaje de mujer. La gerente se volvió gris al ver aquel representante tan... inadecuado-. ¿Lola?

– Si, señor Ryoji – Dijo Lola acercándose a él-. Me adoptaron.

– Ah, bueno. Adiós – Le da la mano. Pasan los segundos y seguían tomándose de las manos sin nada que decir-. Vete pues.

Lola estaba en su nueva casa, o mejor dicho, mansión. Tenía un vivo estilo inglés y abarcaba mucho espacio. Una hermosa mansión, sin igual. Ahora, el nombre de Lola era: Lola Wildember, hija de Stephen Wildember y Susan Wildember. Una pareja estéril que se habían mudado a Japón para realizar negocios entre Inglaterra y este. Apreciaban mucho a Lola, pero, le cambiaron completamente la forma de vestir y, lucharon, por cambiar aunque sea un poco, los modales. Lola seguía siendo la misma en el fondo, pero su conciencia y familia la volvieron toda una dama. Por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo para que su rol de nuevo personaje hija de dos condes encajara mejor.

Lola estaba sola sentada en la gran ventana de su habitación. Pensando en cómo debería actuar desde aquel momento.

– Si voy a hacer que esos dos se enamoren... debo ingeniármelas – Cargaba un hermoso vestido inglés, parecía una muñeca-. No debo ser tan obvia porque emparraría el animé. Aunque... si los tele videntes ven que estoy a favor de esa pareja... ¡ME AMARAN! – Se levanta rápidamente–. ¡SI! Voy a ser un personaje que ODIIEE CON SU VIDA a Tamaki, pero que le gusta fastidiar a su mejor amiga y a él. Y me guste verlos pasar pena, y como Haruhi es mi amiga y Tamaki lo odio, ¡Me vengaría de él haciendo pasarle pena con Haruhi! Jejejeje Que bella amiga soy yo, ¿No? – Muy buen plan hecho Lola. Sería un personaje amado por todos y todas. Pero tendría que reservarse cuando estuviese en público. No obstante, en la trastornada mente de Lola corría esta idea: "Cuando esté en publico; una dama. Cuando esté en el Hots; desmadre"

Notas: (1): cama japonesa de piso.

YYYYY Gueeenooo :D Aquí está el capítulo DOS. Espero que les haya gustado. Acepto tomates, lechuga, lo que sea.  
Dejen review's :D Pliiiiisss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueeenaaass :D Aquí tengo el Capítulo 3 de Ouran... que digo, De EL DESEO DE LOLA. Bien, gracias por sus Review's. En serio, me encantan cuando me escriben, son como si no tuviera nada de dinero y una iglesia me mandara dólares *Q*. En serio ._.**

**Ouran High School Hots Club NO me pertenece a mí, sino a la espectacular Bisco Hatori.**

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Capítulo 3**

Era una hermosa mañana aquél día, cuando la segunda temporada de Ouran comenzaba, y, una hermosa chica dormía en los adentros de una enorme mansión europea. Su nombre era Lola Wildember, una colegiala de dieciséis años de edad, hija de dos condes ingleses de muy buen criterio. Esa chica, estaba por empezar sus estudios en la prestigiosa academia de Ouran en Japón. Se encontraba dormida, acurrucada entre las sabanas de terciopelo, cuando una sirvienta abrió la puerta, haciendo que el cuarto se iluminara por la luz del pasillo exterior. La noble entre-abrió los ojos, afectada por el resplandor en su rostro. Unos hermosos ojos grises se asomaron.

– Señorita – La sirvienta se adentró en la habitación, con una bandeja llena de comida en sus manos-. Ya es hora de despertar – Le colocó los alimentos a un lado de ella-. Tiene que levantarse para ir a su nueva academia aquí en Japón.

–Acujubudis... – Lola se acurrucó más en las sabanas, pronunciando palabras incomprensibles.

–Señorita, levántese por favor.

–Voy, voy – Lola solo bromeaba, se sentó en el espaldar de la cama y se dispuso a comer.

–¿Quiere que le tenga el uniforme ya listo? – Dijo cortésmente la sirvienta.

– Si, por favor – Lola tomó una croqueta y se la llevó a la boca, tragó y volvió a entablar una conversación-. Ten listo los cuadernos y libros también, Petra – Le llamó por su diminutivo nombre.

–Como usted quiera, señorita – La sirvienta dio una reverencia-. Llame cuando termine de desayunar para limpiar – Petronila, como era su nombre real, ya se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando de repente Lola la llamó como si fuera un militar.

– ¡Petra! – La llamó fuerte y firmemente.

–¿Que... qué, señorita? – Petrolina volteó algo abrumada por el llamado tan serio que le había dado la hija de los condes.

–Gracias – Sonrió divertida Lola, pero a la vez serena y tierna.

En el Hots club, los anfitriones ya se preparaban para atender a sus clientas. ¡Qué descaro! Se preocupan más por su club que por sus estudios! Ese era un pensamiento que mantenía la única mujer integrante de ese grupo como anfitrión, Haruhi Fujioka. Ella se encontraba limpiando unas tazas de porcelana pulida, pensando en el examen que tenía que presentar en la segunda hora. Dio una revisión a su alrededor y, todo como de costumbre. Los gemelos estaban aburridos, buscando a quién molestar. Mitsukuni jugando con su conejito y Takashi sentado con las piernas abiertas observando a su primo. Kyoya se encontraba en su "my precious", haciendo montajes para las revistas del Hots -Empezaba el año y tenía que reunir mercancía desde ya-. Y, por último y, cómo no, Tamaki estaba rondando de allá para acá por la sala de música, bailando, cantando, o quién sabe qué estaba haciendo, pero estaba más inspirado que nunca, tal vez, porque...

–Tamaki, ¿Qué carajos te pasa? – Preguntó Hikaru, empezando a molestar.

–Estás más raro de lo normal – Le siguió Kaoru.

– ¡Oh, gemelos del demonio! – Hizo énfasis en las palabras pero sin querer ofender, como si fuera un Dios del Olimpo hablándole a sus súbditos, aunque... era algo parecido el caso-. ¡Estamos de nuevo unidos en este paraíso llamado Hots Club! Además, ¡Es nuestro último año!

– Eh... señor... – Dijeron los gemelos al unísono y con cara de ironía-. Es SU último año.

–Oh, ¡Cierto! – Dijo Tamaki, primero comenzando con duda y, terminado con esplendor-. Olvidaba que son apenas unos infantes de diecisiete años. ¡Nada se compara con el último año en tu academia! Soy del último año ¡Así que soy el REY de la academia!

– Acaba de cumplir los dieciocho... – Dijeron los gemelos en susurro.

– Oigan – Vino Mitsukuni adorable y con su vocecita tierna-. Están equivocados – Mostró su carita de no quien no rompe un plato-. En Ouran, hay un año de más de clases. ¡Así es más divertido! – Empezó a dar vueltas con su conejito–. Takashi y yo estamos aquí gracias a eso – Paró y se coloco delante de ellos, con flores rondándole por la cabeza-. ¡Así todos estamos unidos! ¡Yuupii! – Lanzó su conejito al aire y empezó a jugar con él. El último año era para saber de qué se tratan todas las carreras, para que después los estudiantes universitarios no se molestaran al escoger una carrera que, en realidad, no era para ellos.

A Tamaki le iba a dar algo, estaba en gris. Su cabello cambió de color, en vez de ser rubio, se volvió verde, un efecto nuevo que perfeccionó en vacaciones.

–Con que... – Empezó Hikaru.

–El señor... – Siguió Kaoru.

–¡No está en su último año! – Dijeron los dos para guindársele del cuello, con intenciones de molestar.

–Así que el señor se inspiró para nada – Dijo Hikaru riendo por lo bajo.

–Y todavía no va a ser el REY de la academia – Kaoru imitó la acción de su hermano.

–¿Qué se siente estar equivocado? – Los gemelos se desguindaron y le vieron de frente, entrecruzando sus brazos entre si (El de Hikaru con el de Kaoru y viceversa), apoyando sus manos en la cabeza. La película que habían visto la noche anterior... les afectó demasiado, la fábrica de chocolate.

– ¡CALLENSE GEMELOS DEL INFIERNO! – Esta vez sí les llamó ofensivamente. Su cabello volvió a la normalidad y se encontraba dispuesto a noquear a esas caras idénticamente burlonas, pero éstos empezaron a correr y no le dio más remedio que perseguirlos–. ¡NO HUYAN COBARDES!

Haruhi vio la escena, arqueó las cejas y dando movimientos negativos con su cabeza, siguió su labor de limpiar las tazas. De repente, se recordó de una persona que había conocido en las vacaciones y tenía ganas de ver.

–Lola...

Los gemelos corrían y correteaban al rubio. Al pasar Hikaru y Kaoru por ahí, escucharon el suspiro de Haruhi y se pararon al frente de ella, haciendo que Tamaki, que iba a demasiada velocidad detrás de ellos, no le diera chance de parar y chocara con ellos, siendo él el único afectado.

– ¿Lola? – Dijeron los gemelos-. ¿La chica loca que estaba en tu casa?

–Si – Sonrió Haruhi, sin tomar en cuenta el insulto de ellos a su amiga-. Parece que va a estudiar aquí.

A alguien que se estaba recuperando del piso, no le agrado mucho oír eso.

– ¡¿QUE?! – Tamaki quitó del camino a los Hitachin y se hizo paso a Haruhi-. ¿LA PSICOPATA QUE NO DEJABA DE RONCAR?

–Sí, esa misma – Haruhi respondió como si nada y terminó de limpiar las tazas guardándolas en una vidriera de la esquina.

–¡NO! – El rubio se dispuso amenazante hacia las LO PERMITIRE! ¡Si te juntas con esa gente te convertirás en rebelde!

–Hey, Señor – Los gemelos estaban afectados por el rubio-. Tampoco se ponga así.

–Además – Hikaru se limpió el pantalón, aunque el piso estaba limpio-, hay que aceptar que es muy guapa.

–Si – Kaoru sacudió su chaleco y acomodó algo su peinado-, creo que más que Haruhi.

Upss... Eso sí que no le agrado PARA NADA al rubio.

– ¡¿QUÉ DICEN?! – Como siempre, exagerado en todo aspecto-, HARUHI ES BELLÍSIMA – Haruhi ni idea de lo que hablaba el rubio que, aunque lo gritaba, ella era demasiado distraída para prestarle atención, sin mencionar que no le interesaba. Haruhi en ese momento estaba eligiendo y recordando al frente de la vidriera, cuál era el juego de tazas que faltaba por limpiar-. ES UNA DE LAS MAS LINDAS DE LA ACADEMIA.

–Sí, sí, señor – Le abanicaron a distancia para bajarle el ego y decirle después en un obvio sarcasmo que el rubio notó-. Igual que usted.

–MALDITOS – De nuevo la correteadera detrás de los Hitachin-. VUELVAN AQUÍ.

La hija de los Wildember ya se hacía del sofisticado uniforme para chicas de Ouran. Acompañaba su cabello en con dos lazos azules que combinaban con sus rulos que le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo del busto. Era otra persona, antes de entrar a Ouran, era una chica rebelde que se vestía con lo primero que se encontrara. Pero ya no, sus padres lucharon mucho en ello. Parecía ahora toda una dama de la nobleza inglesa, el esfuerzo de sus padres sirvió de algo. Estaba irreconocible para quien la hubiera conocido antes de las clases.

Lola bajó del automóvil, mientras un guardaespaldas le abría la puerta, le dio las "gracias" amablemente y se dispuso a entrar a Ouran. El automóvil se alejó de la institución hasta perderse de vista. Muchos ojos estaban plantados en ella, por muchas razones: Era la primera vez que veían ese rostro, por su pulcritud y por su belleza señorial. Los rumores sobre aquella empezaron a surgir, primero en el pasillo, después en los salones de clase, en la biblioteca, cafetería. Aunque suene increíble, el rumor no llegó a la tercera sala de música, pues, no habían abierto y los Hots no salían de allí a socializar. Lola solo entró a su respectivo salón de clase, pero... por alguna razón, se maravillaba por las paredes, esculturas, pinturas de aquella academia, ¿Por qué será?

La primera clase era inglés, una materia que Lola perfeccionó o, era obligatorio perfeccionar, gracias a sus padres. La hora le resultó aburridamente aburrida, hasta que la profesora le llamó por su apellido.

–Señorita Wildember – La profesora tenía una carpeta en la mano, pero Lola no sabía si era la carpeta de asistencia y decir un simple "Presente" o era un llamado para que pasara al frente. Maldijo por lo bajo su persona-. Pase al frente, por favor – Oh, era eso.

Lola pasó al frente, captando las miradas de todos sus compañeros de clase, estaba en 1-B, el mismo salón donde cursó Haruhi el año pasado. Por alguna razón, veía su salón como una reliquia, ¿Por qué sería?

–Preséntese a la clase– Dijo primero firme la profesora, pero recordó de que a quien le estaba hablando, era a una noble-. Oh, disculpe. Déjenme mencionarles, clase – Se dirigió a sus alumnos-, que la señorita Wildember es la hija de Susan y Stephen Wildember. Supongo que saben quiénes son – La clase esbozó sorpresa que, aunque ellos eran de gente adinerada, les surgía algo de asombro por conocer a una 'inglesa' y, por lo bella que era.

El interior de Lola estaba pasando por una situación parecida a esta: "_¡MALDITA PROFESORA DEL CARAJO! YO QUERÍA SER INVISIBLE AQUI PARA HACER LO QUE SE ME DIERA LA GANA_"

–Preséntese, señorita Wildember.

–Gracias – Sonrió encantadora y dulce, gustó mucho aquella actitud... falsa-. Mi nombre es Lola Wildember, tengo dieciséis años y vine con mis padres desde Inglaterra por asuntos de negocios – Nadie se dio cuenta de que una parte de esa frase era mentira-. Espero que me acepten como su amiga y – Llevó su mano delicadamente a su boca, como si riera tiernamente-, mucho gusto en conocerlos.

La clase guardó silencio, intimidados por la noble, los chicos se sonrojaron y las muchachas también, esa chica emanaba un esplendor inigualable. De repente, una bulla empezó en el salón, aplausos, gritos, alabanzas, declaraciones de amor, alagos, entre muchas cosas que le decían a la recién llegada que se sentó sin más y sonriendo linda ante sus compañeros. Por fuera se veía natural, pero en su interior, parecía un robot que no sabía caminar. Si el rumor se corrió antes, ahora ya era farándula, los celulares no dejaban de recibir mensajes sobre ella. Se hizo famosa el primer día. No obstante, por alguna razón, en el Hots club no llegaba ni un mensaje.

–... No hay señal – Dijo Kyouya viendo su laptop y después probando con su celular de última generación.

–Tampoco llega el wi-fi – Dijo Hikaru, que trataba de ver un video en su celular.

– A mí tampoco me llega – Respondió Kaoru.

–Mi DS no tiene señal tampoco – Honey veía perplejo su aparato de video juegos-. Takashi... ¿Qué está pasando?

–Ni idea – Respondió Takashi.

En un lugar, por la antena que le daba señal JUSTAMENTE al Hots club... se electrocutó una iguana. Por eso no les llegaba señal, pero nadie lo sabía. Nekozawa, que había oído las quejas de los chicos más bellos de toda la academia, apareció de su puerta.

– Esto es una maldición – Saco a Beelzenef desde su capa, dándolo a ver en su muñeca, su voz era de doble tono, parecía como si hablaran dos personas... Que miedo-. ¡Es la maldición de no unirse al club de magia negra!

–¡AAHHH! – Tamaki se espantó al ver y oír la voz de Nekozawa. Saltó de repente y calló en un sillón del Hots, pero este no aguantó su peso y se fue para atrás, haciendo caer de espaldas al rubio-. ¡AY ME CAIGO! – Recordó las palabras del brujo-. ¡MALDICIONES! Un momento... ¡YO MALDIJE ESTA MAÑANA! – Señalo a los gemelos-. ¡FUERON ELLOS! YO SABIA QUE TENÍAN UN PACTO.

– Hey, señor. Nosotros no hicimos nada.

– Claro que si, JI JI JI JI – Rió en doble voz Nekozawa-. Ustedes no se han unido a las fuerzas del mal... – Fue interrumpido por algo o alguien.

La puerta del Hots se había abierto, dando a llegar a todas las chicas interesadas en ellos y... dejando a Nekozawa aplastado en la pared detrás de la puerta. El rubio actuó con temor excesivo pensando que Nekozawa lo iba a aniquilar o algo por el estilo, pero las chicas lo llevaron a un sillón grande para que las atendiera.

– Bueno... Rutina, rutina – Dijeron los gemelos levantando sus brazos, siendo llevados igualmente por las clientas.

–Hay que trabajar – Dijo Haruhi dejando una bandeja de galletas en la mesa que le tocaba.

– ¡A trabajar! ¡Yuupii! – Mitsukuni se sentó de un salto en el sofá, al lado de Takashi, abrazando fuertemente a su conejito.

–Supongo que tendré que empezar a tomar lista de las clientas... – Dijo Kyouya levantándose y ajustando sus anteojos.

Llegaron muchas clientas. Tamaki atendía a trece, los gemelos a diez, Haruhi a ocho, Mitzukuni y Takashi atendían a siete. Un número muy elevado, a pesar que era la primera hora.

– Tamaki senpai – Llamó una clienta de 1ero-, ¿Por qué es tan educado con nosotras?

–Porque mi propósito de vida es agradarle a mujeres bellas como tu – Tomó de la barbilla a la que preguntó.

–Tamaki senpai – Empezó otra-. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar atendiéndonos? – Ésta preguntó preocupada por la hora e inocentemente, esperando una respuesta como "cinco minutos". Pero Tamaki respondió algo irresistible.

–El tiempo que unas princesas como ustedes requieran, o sea, para siempre.

Que galán.

En otra mesa, la de los Hitachin, se oían risas y risas. En vez de hacer su "amor fraternal", contaban chistes de "su amor fraternal". A las clientas igualmente les gustaba, porque mal pensaban todo.

–Já já já – Reía Hikaru por un chiste que echó Kaoru-. ! ¡Y cuando me caí de la cama!

– ¡SI! – Kaoru también se estaba riendo-. ¡Entonces vino la sirvienta y nos encontró _a los dos así_! – De repente los dos se vieron y dieron la carcajada mayor.

–! ¡LA CARA QUE PUSO! JA JA JA JA JA – Riéndose sin más, y las clientas quedaron imaginándose la escena de "_a los dos así_".

En la mesa de los primos, las clientas estaban oyendo atentamente. Algunas se encontraban de pie por la falta de puestos, pero, con tal de oír lo que Mitsukuni les decía...

–Y entonces – Dice Honey contando un sueño que tuvo, dramatizando todo-, ¡El helado desapareció! – Hizo sorpresa.

–Wow, ¿Y qué pasó con el chocolate y la magdalena? – Preguntaron las clientas oyendo atentamente la historia.

– Ellos dos... no pudieron vivir felices, porque... – Se montó en la mesa y tomó con el tenedor un pastel de fresa-. ¡Vino el monstruo y se los comió! – Honey se comió de un solo bocado el pastel.

– ¡No puede ser! – Las clientas se preocuparon ante la historia.

Con Haruhi, todo iba normal, como siempre. Haruhi no se disponía a coquetear mucho con las clientas, sino que, las ayudaba en sus estudios y cocina. Muchas chicas estaban interesadas en ese puesto.

– Entonces, cambian esto por eso... – Haruhi explicaba de una manera tan... clara. Pero había algunas veces que se acercaba, sin querer, demasiado e intimidaba a las clientas, sonrojándolas, y siempre después de hacer esto, les sonreía, como para rematar.

Tamaki no pudo evitar echar una miradita a la mesa de Haruhi. Cuando vio ese acercamiento, actuó demasiado impulsivo y se escondió detrás de una clienta para admirar mejor.

– ¡¿Por qué eres tan popular, Haruhi?! ¡Papá te quiere como chica!

– ¡QUE LIIINDOOO! – Gritaron las clientas al oír ese comentario nada adecuado de Tamaki.

En la cafetería, estaba Lola, siendo rodeada por muchos chicos que le brindaban comida y daban regalos, con claras intenciones de coqueteo. Había de todos los años, de 1ro, 2do, 3ro y 4to, los de cuarto eran ya unos hombres "papis", según Lola, bien formados y ciertamente apuestos. Algunos les ofrecían flores y le dedicaban canciones, pero Lola no les aceptaba sus intenciones a nadie que, por más que gritara desde adentro por lo contrario, no lo hacía por su 'comportamiento de fachada' y, por no adquirir mala fama.

De repente, una chica desde las escaleras pegó un grito de llamado.

– ¡Chicas! – Parecía que se iba a desmayar- ¡Tamaki Senpai va a cantar una canción en el Hots club! ¡APURENSE! – La última palabra sonó extremadamente chillona. Como parecía, se desmayó y, todas las chicas de la cafetería subieron las escaleras hasta la tercera sala de música. Lola, por supuesto, no se iba a quedar ahí SOLA con ese montón de chicos en la cafetería, así que subió igualmente las escaleras.

Lola subió y cuando llegó, no pudo entrar porque la puerta estaba repleta de gente, así que no le quedó más que ver desde afuera, pero igual, no divisó al cantante. En el Hots club, había DEMASIADA gente, tanto chicas como... algunos gays, que fueron a ver al rubio cantar, que, no lo hizo para nada mal pero, la letra de la canción... era obviamente escrita por él.

– ¿Por qué Dios me hizo tan hermoso? – Cantaba Tamaki con un micrófono y repartiendo rosas por todos lados. Mitsukuni animaba y lanzaba pétalos. Siguió cantando y las chicas gritaron al oír esto:-... Hará que su corazón estalle. Sin embargo usted está viéndome a mí y creo que tengo que para porque esto parece ser un…AMOR CULPABLE DE MI BELLEZA.

Las chicas gritaban encantadas... los gays también. El tono de voz de Tamaki era espléndido, cantaba maravilloso. Siguió cantando: "Mi crimen es que todo lo que toco se enamora de mí", todos afirmaron eso... Menos los del Hots y... una chica afuera del club que se ahogaba de la risa.

– ¡QUE GAAY! – Lola no sabía quién era la persona que cantaba, pues no entendió muy bien las palabras de la chica que se desmayó, pero no podía soportar reírse de aquella letra tan subestimada–. ¿QUIEN CARAJOS ESCRIBIO ESO? JA JA JA JA– Lola no quería insultar a Tamaki, porque no sabía que era él, pero... Lola era Lola después de todo- ¡QUE GAY!

Tamaki paró de cantar al oír una risa retorcidamente psicópata que provenía desde afuera del Hots. Al parar la música, gritos y alabanzas se esfumaron, haciendo oír solamente las carcajadas que, sinceramente, parecían de una rana combinada con una ardilla riendo. Era ese tipo de risas que... como lo dicen folclóricamente, se ríen sabrosos. Tamaki pensó que era alguien en apuros, por lo que salió de la sala de música, acompañado de todo el Hots. Kyoya cambió el papel que tenía en las manos por una tableta digital para hacer algunos arreglos a las revistas del Hots, por lo que no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lola estaba arriba de las escaleras, a solo tres pasos para bajar por ellas, detrás de una pared que impedía la vista al Hots club. Rió hasta que oyó las voces de unas personas que se acercaban, se tapó la boca y abrió los ojos prevenida. "_Mi fachada_" Pensó la noble. Justo cuando se encontraba en esa posición, llegaron los apuestos anfitriones de la sala de música y uno estaba más que amistoso.

–Oh, princesa del atardecer – Tamaki divisó a la noble, sin reconocerla, y se le acercó tomándole de la mano. El Hots completo se ubicó detrás de él. Haruhi estaba a su izquierda, viendo... verificando a la chica-. ¿Puede un humilde sirviente saber por qué gritaba?

–_Tan horriblemente_– Dijeron los gemelos en susurro.

–Esto... – Lola no sabía qué decir. No tenía idea si seguir con su fachada o actuar como ella normalmente era-. Tamaki Sama... – La voz de Lola era la de toda una señorita, angelical y delicada. Qué buena actriz sería Lola en el futuro.

– ¡Oh! Sabe mi nombre – Tamaki volteó al Hots-. ¡Sabe mi nombre! Les dije que estar en el último año era lo mejor – Estaba espléndido, estrellas le rondaban por la cabeza imitando a su ego.

–Si... Supongo – Lola rió tiernamente y desvió su mirada que llegó, sin querer, a su amiga.

Haruhi se le quedó observando un buen rato con ojos perplejos, como recordando. Abrió los ojos más al rememorar quién era. Asomó levemente su cabeza por debajo del brazo de Tamaki, podía pasar tranquilamente por ahí gracias a su estatura, dio tres pasos empujando su cuerpo.

– ¿Lola? – Puso una expresión de extrañez tímida.

– ¿Lola? – Mencionaron los dos gemelos confundidos.

– ¿Lola Chan? – Preguntó Honey desde el cuello de su primo-. ¡Lolita! – Abrió los brazos alegre.

– ¿Lola? – Los ojos de Takashi estaban serenos pero desorientados. Habló con esa voz tan varonil que tenía.

– ¿Lola? – Kyouya desvió su vista del aparato tecnológico, ¿cómo se le pudo pasar ese dato? ¡Tenía a una persona al frente y no se había dado cuenta de quién era! Recapitulando lo dicho, guardó su aparato en el forro protector e hizo a un lado-. Wow, estás diferente – Sonrió malicioso.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – Tamaki movía su cabeza a los lados como diciendo "no", cada vez que emitía palabra, con expresión de extrañez y mirada de confusión. Paró al cargar la conversación de sus compañeros y... quedó por un momento en shock hasta que llegó al punto, emitiendo un grito extraño-. ¡¿EHHHHHHH?! – Fue más inhalación la que hizo que el desprender aire de su boca. Se encontraba en una posición de abrazo amoroso a distancia, con las dos manos puestas en los hombros de Lola, así que tenía vista perfecta al rostro de ella. Lo examinó minuciosamente hasta que llegó al punto de que se parecían mucho, sólo que ésta estaba más arreglada. Pero como Tamaki es él (distraído), actuó exageradamente reprendido defendiéndola. ¡Ésta hermosa damisela NO puede ser Lola!

– Querrás decir "varicela" – Dijo Hikaru que ya se había dado cuenta de, que en verdad, era ella.

– ¡Oye, Hikaru! – Lola podía aparentar ser educada, pero no podía permitir que la insultaran al frente de TODA la academia-. ¡¿Cómo que "varicela", eh?! ¡Para tu información...!

– ¡Ella es Lola Wildember! – Interfirió un estudiante que había oído el chisme de "la noble"-. ¡Hija de Stephen Wildember y Susan Wildember! Aunque usted sea un Hitachiin, ¡Le debe respeto!

– ¿Y qué me interesa a mi? – Dijo Hikaru mezquino levantando los hombros. Simplemente, le gustaba discutir-. Esos condes no tienen poder aquí.

–Hey... Hikaru – Haruhi le tomó del hombro-. No tienes que ser tan rudo en esto, solo es Lola. Discúlpate con ella – Vio a la multitud y le dijo en silencio-, la has hecho pasar vergüenza al frente de todos.

Hikaru podría ser rebelde, endemoniado, grosero, contestador, pero le importaban los sentimientos de las mujeres, así que lo pensó dos veces y, con algo de repudio, se acercó a Lola y le pidió perdón al frente de todos. Todos quedaron impresionados, y las chicas deliraron. Kaoru por su parte veía con las cejas arqueadas la escena, "_Hikaru... Oh Dios. Lo que hace la fama_". Lola, de nuevo, no sabía qué hacer, así que solo le aceptó la disculpa. Haruhi veía sonriente la escena, se le acercó y... de la nada saltó solo ella y le dio un abrazo.

– ¡Sabía que vendrías, Lola! – La abrazó con mucho cariño, Lola también la abrazó y empezaron a... gritar de la emoción las dos.

– ¡AW! ¡Haruhi es amigo de la noble! – Dijeron las chicas, rumoreándose que Haruhi no podía ser una persona más perfecta. Haruhi oyó este comentario y pegó la oreja.

– Ah, sí – Se rascó la nuca y se dirigió a sus clientas-. Lola es una buena amiga mía – Sonrió.

– ¡QUE HERMOSO! – Todas gritaron y saltaron entre sí.

–... Explíquenme – Tamaki tenía los brazos estirados contra el piso, la boca más abierta que un cocodrilo y con la duda más grande del planeta-. Entonces... esa es la verdadera Lola...

– Como tú lo dices, Tamaki – Kyouya se posó al lado de él con los brazos cruzados-. Irreconocible, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Cómo esa chica rabalera se convirtió en... ella? – Dijo Hikaru hincándose en el hombro de Tamaki-. ¡Hasta me hicieron pedirle perdón!

– Aunque – Kaoru se aproximó con las manos en los bolsillos al lado de su hermano-, te pasaste un poco con ese comentario, Hikaru. La verdad es que no parece varicela, parece...

– ¡Un helado de cinco capas con palitos de chocolate y chispitas de colores por todos lados! – Honey no podía faltar en la escena, pero no se lo había dicho a ellos, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de la conversación, solo le estaba preguntando a su conejito que era lo que quería comer y se auto-respondió.

–-... Una hermosa mujer – Terminó Kaoru con los ojos cerrados, intimidado por el parloteo de Honey.

– Wow... – Kyouya y les Hots club veían a Lola y Haruhi compartiendo ideas en la sala, sin mencionar una multitud que las veía a las dos-. Parece que se llevan muy... – De repente, Kyouya se dio cuenta de que los chicos de la academia, en una cantidad razonable, veían a Lola con ojos de salmón, o sea, saltones-... bien – La última palabra la dijo como subiendo el tono en la "e" y bajándolo en la "n", razonando. Bajó la mirada un poco y sacó de nuevo su tableta digital. Buscó el documento de Lola Wildember, ya que tenía acceso a toda información de la academia, y vio su fotografía pensador. Después, sonrió gustoso-. Oye, Tamaki.

– ¿Ah? – Estaba algo desorientado por el cambio repentino de Lola. No le cabía en la cabeza que esa refinada mujer fuera esa, como le veía en su mente antes, plebeya rabalera-. ¿Qué pasa Kyouya?

– Necesitamos dinero para los eventos del Hots – Cambió rápidamente la pestaña donde cargaba a Lola.

– Aja... ¿Y?

–El caso es que necesitamos... – No pudo terminar la frase por un grito que venía de su lado.

–¡AHH! – Hikaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y parecía como si vieran algo terrorífico y, esa cosa era Lola-. ¡LOLA SABE EL SECRETO DE HARUHI!

Silencio se guardó en el grupo. La multitud hacía demasiada bulla como para que las dos chicas oyeran el tremendo grito de Hikaru. Por la escalera, estaban los integrantes del Hots completamente grises, contando a Honey y Takashi que pudieron oír eso gracias a su cercanía. Kyouya abrió los ojos y amplió su sonrisa, levantando el brazo que cargaba a la tableta impulsivamente.

– ¡Ojou! – Emitió Kyouya al ver que su plan no necesitaría tanto esfuerzo-. Es una tragedia – Su sonrisa seguía ahí, sus palabras y su expresión no hacían juego. Parecía un diablo hablando de desgracias, o sea, regocijado. ¡Una tragedia total!

– ¡UNA TRAGEDIA TOTAL! – ¡Tamaki no lo podía creer! Lola era una estudiante que sabía el secreto de su hija y que lo podía poner en riesgo al público-. ¡MAMÁ! – Agarró a Kyouya por los hombros impulsivos-. ¿QUE HACEMOS? – Kyouya iba a responder, pero Tamaki le batió demasiado rápido y lo mareó.

– ¡AY! ¿QUÉ HACEMOS, KAORU? – Hikaru mantenía sus manos en la cabeza buscando respuesta en su hermano.

– ¡NO SE, HIKARU! – Éste llevó las manos a su pecho.

– ¡Lolita no sería capaz de hacer eso! – Honey se acercó a ellos-. Ella es una buena persona.

– ¡¿BUENA PERSONA?! – Tamaki soltó a Kyouya, dejándolo viendo círculos-. ¡Con solo oír sus ronquidos basta saber qué es! – Quedaron ellos discutiendo, cada vez subiendo el tono.

Más adelante, estaban las dos chicas cuadrando una pijama da en la casa de Lola. Estaban las dos muy felices de volverse a encontrar. Haruhi le comentó que estaba cambiadísima, pero que se veía bien. Lola por su parte, disimuló al preguntarle por qué estaba vestida de varón.

– Ah... eso es porque... – Vio a los lados y se le acercó al oído, sin dobles intenciones que NO captaron las clientas y los admiradores de Lola, que gritaron al ver ese acercamiento tan cursi-, tengo que fingir que soy un hombre para pagar una renta.

–MM... – Lola solo actuó de lo más normal-. Te entiendo. Una vez tuve que vestirme de pato para pasar una materia je, je.

– ¡Oh por Dios! – Empezaron a reír las dos. Pero de un segundo para el otro, se hizo un silencio grandísimo que guardó la multitud y ellas, dando a oír otro grupo más atrás.

– ¡LOLA SE INTREGRARÁ AL HOTS! – Dijo Honey con su voz de niño, pero que pegaba un grito de gigante, tratando de parar la discusión de sus amigos, pero sin haber tomado en cuenta el vacío del silencio-. Ups...

– ¡Ojou! – Kyouya estaba más que alegre, no tuvo que hacer nada para que se diera lo que quería. Un nuevo integrante; más dinero en ganancias.

Toda la academia oyó lo que dijo Honey. Parecía que trataban de encajar las piezas; Si Lola se integraba al Hots, podían entrar chicos y... tendrían más posibilidades con ella. Y en el caso de las chicas; Podrían hacerse amigas de una noble y, tal vez cuñada por parte de Haruhi, lo que haría que tuvieran más votos a su favor con 'el'. Sin pensarlo dos veces, toda la academia aplaudió y tiró gorras al aire, alabando la decisión del Hots. Los chicos pensaban: _"Al fin sirve para algo ese grupito de homos"._

Haruhi vio a su amiga, siendo correspondida en el acto, y subió los hombros, amigable.

–Soy otra víctima – Dijo Lola por fuera, pero por dentro-. _¡YEEYY! ¡DESTRUIRE LA ACADEMIA!_

**Espero que les haya gustadoo :D Saluditos.**

**Review's**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooolaa preciosuuraas 3 aquí les traigo el 4to capítulo de LA LOCA DE LOLA... un momento, EL DESEO DE LOLA*. ¡Ay! Combina xD La loca de Lola, jejeje xD. Bueno... Muchiiiiiisiiiimaaaas graacías por sus revieew's! DIOOS! El cap 3 fue en el que tuve más review's! Wow o.o La gente me ama *o*, ¿A quién engaño? Aman a Lola ¬¬**

**Lola: SIII! Me aman a mí! WUAJAJAJAJAJA Coff coff coff – Tose por exageración en la risa.**

**AmaMitha: Ay loquita xD No tienes remedio jajajaja.**

**Ouran High School Hots Club NO me pertenece, Sino a la ESPLENDIDA Bisco Hatori.**

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Capítulo 4**

En la biblioteca de la academia Ouran, había muchos libros, novelas y enciclopedias para estudiar. Pero los estudiantes de ahí no sacaban provecho de ello, sino que veían la biblioteca como un lugar en donde pasar el rato hablando. Lola entró y se sorprendió un poco, la biblioteca tenía tres pisos e innumerables estanterías perfectamente alineadas entre sí. Lola paró en la puerta, veía todo aquello con ojos abiertos, muy abiertos. De repente, una mesa con una persona de ojos pardos la llamó.

–¡Lola! – Llamó Haruhi a su amiga-. ¿Has venido a estudiar? ¡Ven!

–¡Haruhi! – Lola sonrió y se sentó con ella, sin antes tomar algunos libros del estante más cercano-. Vengo a estudiar francés. No me lo aprendo ni por el...– Iba a decir una grosería pero recordó que estaba a la vista de todos-... esfuerzo tan grande que haga.

–¿Francés? – La vio con ojos confundidos-. Si quieres... – Sacó un celular, que le regaló el Hots en su cumpleaños, era táctil. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a utilizarlo, por lo que lo manejó con torpeza-, le puedo decir a Tamaki que te enseñe... Lo habla muy bien.

–¿TAMAKI? – Le arrebató el celular de un solo jalón-. ¡No, mi amor! ¡Yo no me voy a aguantar a ese hablándome en francés! ¿Qué tal si no le entiendo y me empieza a insultar? De broma sé decir "wí".

– Lola... – Todos se quedaron viendo la actitud de la noble-. Te están viendo.

– Hola – Saludó al público, pero sin mezquindad, lo hizo con elegancia. El público le sonrió y siguió hablando por su cuenta-. Vámonos a otro lugar, Haruhi.

–Pero si es mi hora libre, y... tengo que estudiar – Dijo Haruhi abriendo un libro grueso-. Ve tú. Cuando termine te alcan...

–¡¿Qué?! En tu tiempo libre ¿TE PONES A ESTUDIAR? ¡NO ME JODAS! – La tomó del hombro y se la llevó de la biblioteca. Afortunadamente, nadie se dio cuenta de la tremenda grosería que dijo Lola.

En el Hots club, los gemelos jugaban a la guerra con armas de mentira. Se escondían detrás de los sofás para defenderse.

–¡Toma esto, Hikaru! – Kaoru lo fulminó a balazos de pepitas en un descuido que tuvo su hermano-. ¡Já já já!

–Kaoru... – Dijo Hikaru con rabia-. ¡MUERETE! – Hikaru cuando se enoja, se enoja. Le tiró balazos, sillas, tazas, cubiertos, y al conejito de Honey.

–¡AY, HIKARU! – Kaoru se escondió debajo del sofá.

–¡Mi conejito! – Honey fue a buscar su amado peluche-. ¡Conejito!

–Mitzukuni – Llamó su primo-. No entres a la pelea, te pueden...

Honey dejó sin habla a Takashi, pues, los gemelos se habían metido con su conejito y, casi los mata. Dejó a Hikaru y Kaoru como papilla en el suelo.

– ¡Conejito está bien! – Se sentó sonriente y abrazándolo-. ¿Quieres pastel, conejito?

–Honey Senpai... – Los gemelos deliraban en el suelo-, tiene mucha fuerza.

– Jí jí – Sonrió tierno Mitzukuni-. Conejito es muy lindo, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó a los gemelos. Que iban a decir lo contrario pero, al pensarlo dos veces, dijeron lo siguiente.

–Tu conejito es un ángel, Honey.

–Jí jí jí – Lo abrazó y el conejito se sonrojó.

En un rincón, estaba Tamaki en su pose de depresión, parecía completamente un... emo. Los gemelos se reincorporaron y lo vieron, arqueando las cejas para después dar un gruñido.

–¿Y ahora qué le pasó a éste, Kyouya? – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

–Ha estado ahí desde que abrió la academia – Kyouya estaba sentado en una mesa, manipulando su laptop. Detrás tenía una ventana, donde se podía admirar todo el paisaje.

–Maldiciones... Maldiciones... – Tamaki abrazó sus piernas, meciendo su cuerpo para adelante y para atrás, como el propio loco-. Maldiciones... Maldiciones...

–¿Maldiciones? – Hikaru arqueó más las cejas.

–Este tipo quedó traumatizado de por vida – Kaoru levantó sus brazos como si no le importara, y se dispuso a sentarse en una silla detrás de él.

–¡SE EQUIVOCAN! – Tamaki se levantó y señaló a los gemelos como siempre lo hacía-. ¡EL HOTS ESTÁ MALDITO!

– Sí, sí, sí – Los gemelos bostezaron, justo al mismo tiempo. Estos sí que tenían un pacto, para hacerlo todo IGUALMENTE.

–¡ES VERDAD! – Tamaki se abrazó él mismo y se dio la vuelta, para ver dramático la ventana-. El Hots está maldito... HAY UNA CHICA ENTRE NOSOTROS.

–¿Haruhi? – Dijo TODO el Hots al unísono. Hasta Morinozuka que nunca habla.

–¡NO! – Se dio de nuevo la vuelta dramatizando-. ¡LA REBELDE DE SU AMIGA!

–¿Lola? – Los gemelos hablaron con naturalidad-. ¿Qué tiene?

– ¡Lolita es linda! – Mitzukuni habló con flores en la cabeza.

– Porque es linda, es que está en el Hots – Kyouya no quitaba la vista de su laptop-. Además, parece que tiene muchos admiradores. Eso nos ayudará en los fondos.

–¡Pero se supone que el Hots ayuda SOLO a las chicas a que se sientan BIEN!

– Es que la estamos ayudando – Dijo Mitzukuni-. Estamos haciendo que tome confianza a la academia. Parece algo tímida.

Qué inocencia la de Mitzukuni...

–¿Tímida? – Dijo Tamaki, pero ese tema ya no venía al caso-. VEAN ESTO – Agarró un cuadro donde estaban pintados todos los anfitriones, contando a Haruhi, y lo mostró-. ¡¿Ven alguna persona vestida de mujer?! ¡¿LA VEN?!

–¿Por qué no quieres que Lola esté en el Hots? – Preguntó Kyouya.

–¡Ella no está APTA para ser una anfitriona! NO PUEDE ATENDER A LAS CLIENTAS.

–Ni modo que sea lesbiana – Dijo Hikaru pensando en alto.

–¡BUENA ESA, HIKARU! – Se chocaron las manos para después darse un pequeño puño entre las mismas.

–Tamaki... – Uy... Kyouya se levantó de la mesa... Uy... miedo-. Si te interpones entre mis asuntos, no saldrás vivo – Había tomado una hoja y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza al rubio-. Deja de interponerte, ¿Si?

–Uy... Kyouya está molesto – Dijeron los gemelos frotando sus manos maléficamente, sonriendo.

– No estoy molesto – Les vio con una sonrisa... falsa-. Solo digo que si no me deja ganar dinero, lo mataré y listo.

– ¡Uy! ¡COOL! – Lola había abierto la puerta y oyó todo lo que dijo Kyouya. Raramente no se dieron cuenta de que ella había llegado anteriormente-. ¡Genial! ¡MATALO! ¡MATALO! – Abrió una mano y con la otra le daba golpes a la misma, como fuera una puja de dinero.

El Hots volteó la cabeza para verla. Haruhi estaba al lado de ella y, sonrió al oír la expresión de Lola.

– Te pasas, Lola – Rió un poco Haruhi.

–¡¿VEN?! ¡POR ESO NO QUIERO QUE ESTÉ...!

– Tamaki – Kyouya le sonrió-. Cállate – Se quedó así unos segundos y después se volvió a su laptop.

Tamaki se volvió gris, como un fantasma y se meneó hasta quedar en su rincón.

Lola entró al Hots viéndolo curiosa. Pero, antes de emitir palabra alguna, cerró la puerta del club para que los de afuera no oyeran. Mitzukuni al ver a Lola, saltó y la abrazó.

–¡Lolita! ¡Eres una de nosotros! – Hundió su cabeza para fortificar el abrazo.

– Si, Honey – Lo abrazó también.

–¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer, verdad? – Los gemelos la vieron con triángulos blancos en los ojos.

–Emm... ¿Coquetear? – Dijo Lola, pero entre risas.

–Ajá. ¿Sabes hacerlo? – Los gemelos se cruzaron entre brazos.

–Supongo... _¿Me creen ñoña o qué?_

–¡Déjamelo a mí! – Tamaki volvió del más allá y se mostró grandioso ante Lola. Qué bipolar era este... primero no quería que Lola fuera un anfitrión, y ahora la va enseñar-. A mí me piden de diez clientas, siete. Así que puedo enseñarte.

–¡NO! – Lola no lo pensó dos veces y se alejó del rubio-. ¡Si tú me enseñas me vas a volver...! – Los gemelos le taparon la boca.

– Sin groserías, por favor.

– Je je.. vale – Volvió a hablar entre risas.

–No creo que tú la puedas enseñar, Tamaki – Kyouya habló-. La técnica para conquistar mujeres, no es la misma que conquistar a hombres.

–Buuu – Dijeron los gemelos, burlándose del rubio.

–Yo creo que Lola lo puede hacer sola – Dijo Haruhi, sentada con las manos en las rodillas-. Estoy segura que podrá hacerlo sola – Reafirma-. Solo tiene que ser ella misma.

–¿Yo misma? – Lola se hizo una imagen mental, golpeando con un látigo a los clientes-. Creo que mejor no.. ji ji. Sería demasiado provocativo, je je.

– ¡UPA! – Los gemelos abrieron los ojos completamente-. ¡ASI NOS GUSTA! – Parece que le leyeron la mente a Lola. Oh no, ese no era el caso. Era que Lola había agarrado, sin darse cuenta, la hoja que tenía Kyouya y empezó a golpear su mano levemente, como una maestra ruda.

–Ya, caso resuelto – Dijo Kyouya-. He contactado a la miss universo, para que por lo menos te enseñe a agradar bien a la gente.

–¡¿MISS UNIVERSO?¡ – Lola no lo podía creer. Lo que es capaz de hacer la riqueza...-. ¡Por favor! Que sea Stefanía ¡STEFANÍA! – Lola solo pensó en sacarle provecho.

–¿Por qué Stefanía? – Preguntó Honey.

– Ella es loca – Sus ojos se tornaron locos-. Me agrada.

– No se – Dijo Kyouya-, me dijeron que me iban a traer una miss universo, pero no me dijeron cuál. Lo que importa es que sea una – Dijo sin más.

–Se supone que va a ser la de Japón – Los gemelos fueron muy obvios-. Riyo Mori. Un momento... ¿MORI? – Vieron a Takashi.

–¿MORI? – Honey esbozó sorpresa, Tamaki y Haruhi igual.

–¡ES PRIMA TUYA! – Dijo Lola-. ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?!

– Si, es una prima... lejana – Dijo Takashi.

–¡QUE COOL! ¡SUPER! – Se le acercó como si fuera un famoso o algo parecido-. ¡SOY TU FAN!

– Eso le hará tener más clientas – Dijeron los gemelos-. ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?

El silencio les respondió.

–Oh, claro. Nunca dices nada – Dijeron los gemelos.

Lola recordando un poco y aclarando que nunca había oído a Takashi hablar como una persona, se extrañó y le preguntó:

–¿Por qué tu no hablas? – Dijo Lola directa.

–... – Takashi no esbozó ni la mirada. Lola no lo soportó más, impacientándose.

–¡AHH! – Tomó de los hombros a Takashi y le empezó a menear como lo había hecho Tamaki con Kyouya, pero más fuerte-. ¡HABLA, MIERDA! – Los gemelos primero se quedaron algo atónitos por la grosería, pero lo pensaron y... Les empezó agradar Lola. Se le posaron al lado y sonreían agraciados.

Haruhi veía la escena con gracia. Todavía estaba sentada y desde aquel ángulo, se podía ver muy bien a Lola. Haruhi pensó que Lola agradaría siendo solo ella. El sillón donde estaba, tenía la capacidad de que se sentaran tres personas. El rubio mayor se sentó a su izquierda y le empezó a hablar.

– Haruhi... – Estaba nervioso-. ¿Te agrada mucho Lola?

– ¡Sí! – Le sonrió como si fuera una niña cerrando los ojos, fue una acción parecida a la de una pequeña que le acaban de regalar un peluche. Ésta reacción intimidó a Tamaki, que se sonrojó.

–Entonces... – Se levantó energético-. ¡LOLA WILDEMBER! – Llamó a la rebelde.

– ¿Eh? – Morinozuka no estaba mareado, actuaba normal. Honey se soltó, por fin, de Lola y empezó a comer pasteles. Los gemelos se aburrían-. ¿Qué paso?

–¿A quién prefieres? ¿A Stefanía Fernández o a Riyo Mori? – Preguntó amenazante.

–Pues... a las dos – Dijo obvia-. Mientras más mejor.

–Mientras más mejor – Repitieron los gemelos, pensando diabólicamente.

– ¿Mientras más mejor? – Kyouya había pensado, pero no pervertido, sino, malvado-._Cancelen el viaje.__La chica... ya no las necesita después de todo. jeje_ – Kyouya hizo una corta llamada telefónica y colgó-. Oigan, ya son las diez, preparen sus puestos para recibir a las clientas... y clientes.

–¡Pero si todavía no he tenido mis clases! – Dijo Lola, algo asustada.

– No importa. Prepárense.

El Hots había hecho su típica posición, Tamaki en el centro sentado, los gemelos atrás del sillón a cada lado de él, Kyouya atrás, Morinozuka en el piso al lado de Honey, y Haruhi abajo de Tamaki. Pero... faltaba Lola.

–...¿Y yo? – Dijo Lola viendo distante la posición. Como la propia sacada del grupo.

–Tu... Ponte aquí – Dijo Haruhi diciendo que se sentara al lado de ella.

–¡No! – Tamaki no iba a permitir que Lola se sentara al lado de su hija. Que cambiante...– Lola, ponte atrás de los gemelos.

–¡¿Más atrás?! – Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru, normalmente ya era bastante estar atrás de Tamaki, pero, ¿detrás de los que están detrás de Tamaki?-. ¡No se va a ver!

–¡Claro que si se va a ver! – Empezó un pequeño desorden.

–¡TAMAKI! – Dijo Lola furiosa-. DAME TU PUESTO Y YA

–¡¿Mi puesto?! – Llevó la mano a su pecho, hablando moralmente-. Este puesto es SOLO para el MÁS hermoso del Hots – Se pudo admirar estrellas en sus ojos, obvio, hablando de él.

–¡No seas tan gay! – Dijo Lola sacando a Tamaki de su amado puesto, tirándolo al suelo.

–¡¿Gay?! – Tamaki se levantó rápidamente, quitando a Lola esta vez-. ¡Grosera!

–¡Estúpido! – Lola le tomó de la corbata y lo jaló de nuevo. Que desorden...

–¡Tonta! – Tamaki la empujó, haciendo que callera por un costado del sillón.

–¡EMO! – Lola, estiró su mano a una mesa, lanzándole una taza.

–¡PUUUTAA! – Tamaki evadió la taza y... los dos estaban peleando en el suelo. Mientras que Mitzukuni se sentaba inocente en el sillón con su conejito. Mitzukuni esbozó una sonrisa linda, al ser la primera vez que se sentaba ahí.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, las clientas habían llegado, viendo desorientadas la pelea de los... 'futuros cuñados'. Cuando los admiradores de Lola llegaron, no podían creer lo que veían. Estaban maltratando a SU Lola, la noble. Sin más agarraron a Tamaki. Por parte de las clientas del rubio, hicieron lo mismo, adoptando el odio de los dos anfitriones del uno al otro.

–¡No te vuelvas a meter con la señorita Lola! – Dijeron los de Lola defendiéndola.

–¡Lola! – Dijo una admiradora de Tamaki-. ¡Tamaki es el rey del Hots! ¡No puedes agredirlo!

–¡Claro que si puede! – Dijo uno-. ¡Es mujer! ¡EL NO la debería NI SIQUIERA tocarla!

Kyouya iba matar a Tamaki. Lo iba a matar. Estaba ya a punto de hacerlo con una navaja para degollarlo, caminando con aura negra, cuando, de repente, se le prendió el foco. _"Si hay rivalidad entre los admiradores de Lola y Tamaki... se unirán más personas a defenderlos o, solo a ver la pelea..."_Kyoya manejaba todo como si fuera política. Rió un poco y dejó al rubio vivir. Mientras que los gemelos estaban emocionados al ver la expresión maligna de Kyouya. Tamaki ni cuenta se dio de que estaba al borde de la muerte.

La apariencia de los rivales era un poema. Tamaki estaba con la corbata desecha, la camisa por fuera, despeinado y con un zapato sin par, que se lo había tirado anteriormente a Lola, siendo retenido por sus clientas. Y la chica, estaba algo despeinada, solo un poco gracias a que se arregló después de la pelea, con el lazo del vestido por allá lejos, y con una cara de sádica (sanguinaria) que veía con ansias a Tamaki.

Qué par...

Y los gemelos, estaban más que impacientes por ver una nueva pelea, pero Kyoya les tomó a los dos por el cuello de la camisa y los llevó a su mesa. Con razón Tamaki le dice "mamá"...

Las horas siguientes fueron normales. Se debería mencionar cómo Lola logró que sus clientes salieran gustosos...

–Y... ¿Qué te gusta hacer, Lola? – Preguntó un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules de 3ero.

–Bueno... – Pensó un poco, llevando el dedo índice a su boca, cosa que agradó a sus clientes-, me gusta cabalgar, leer, dibujar... jugar.

–¿Jugar? – Preguntó esta vez uno de 4to de ojos cafés y rubio-. ¿Qué tipo de juegos? ¿Deportes?

–No ja, ja – Rió educada-. Videojuegos.

–¿VIDEOJUEGOS? – Preguntaron los cinco clientes que tenía. Pensaban que no podía ser más perfecta. Bella, inteligente, simpática, rica y... le gusta los videojuegos.

–¡Sí! – Dijo ella riendo como una niña pequeña.

– Oh... supongo que lo que juegas son las novelas visuales – Dijo otro normal, algo desilusionado al suponer, pero no lo transmitía.

–Si... – Dijo ella acariciando una taza-. Pero me gusta más Call of Duty y Prototipe.

–¡WOOOOOOOOW! – Esbozaron los clientes casi cayéndose de las sillas-. ¡QUE PERFECTA ERES!

Mitsukuni había oído eso y, recordó que tenía una consola en su mansión. Pensó pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos, pero los invitaría después de hacer su trabajo.

–Quiero pastel... – Puso su carita de niño triste-. Oh... – Se dio cuenta que había un plato tapado, que seguro contenía algo en su interior-. Esto... ¿Podría ser...? – Abrió el plato, las clientas veían con atención sus acciones-. ¡Un pastelito! – Sus ojos se volvieron más de color.

–¡QUE LIIINDOO! – Se abrazaron entre sí las clientas.

Haruhi estaba en su mesa, ese día no le tocaron tantas clientas, solo dos. Se dispuso solo a suspirar con resignación al recordar las peleas de su amiga y el rubio.

– _Que infantiles..._

– Haruhi Kun – Llamó una clienta sacándola del pensamiento-. Cuéntanos un poco sobre tu amistad con Lola.

–¿Eh? ¿Con Lola? – Preguntó algo extrañada-. ¿Por qué me preguntan eso?

– Bueno... – Dijo la otra sonrojada, con las manos juntas en su pecho-. Es que... los han visto juntos y... se corren rumores de que son pareja...

–¿Aaah? – Arqueó las cejas-. Eso es mentira – La mente de Haruhi era demasiado ingenua como para ofenderse por aquello, por eso respondió tan simplona-. Lola es una muy buena amiga mía, solo eso.

–¿Es tu mejor amiga? – Preguntó la primera, calculando las posibilidades de hacerse amiga de Lola y tener acceso a la confianza de Haruhi para obtener un futuro amorío.

– ¿Mejor amiga? – Se quedó algo pensativa y volteó la mirada a la mesa de la susodicha-... Ahora que me lo dicen... – No tenía otra amiga mejor que ella, mas bien, era una de las pocas amigas mujeres que tenía y... se había quedado en su casa, había reído con ella, pasado momentos agradables... y... sabía su secreto. Así que:-. Si, es mi mejor amiga.

–¿Ah sí? – Dijeron las dos clientas que se vieron intercambiando mensajes por la mirada-. Creo que nuestro tiempo ya ha acabado, Haruhi kun. Con permiso. Nos tenemos que ir... _A chismorrear lo oído._ _¡A HACERNOS AMIGAS DE LA NOBLE!_

– Muchas gracias por su visita – Haruhi sonrió y las chicas se sonrojaron. Para después pagarle a Kyouya una propina y salir de la sala de música.

Uffsss... Por fin el trabajo acabó. Los anfitriones se reunieron y se sentaron en una sala pequeña que tenía el Hots, donde había un televisor pantalla plana con canales mundiales.

–!Wojojooow¡... – Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Lola al ver ese tremendo televisor, retrocediendo un poco por la impresión-. ¡PONGAN HORA DE AVENTURA! – Saltó alegre.

–¿Qué? – Dijeron los gemelos al unísono, viendo a Lola extraña-. Nah.

–Vamos a ver Juego de Tronos en vivo – Dijo Hikaru. Tremendo programa... Aunque está bueno.

–Lo siento mucho Lola – Dijo Kaoru, pero sin maldad, esta vez... se veía con compasión. Éste le hizo un pequeño cariño en la barbilla a Lola, abriendo el dedo índice con el pulgar, formando una especie de pinza y deslizándolo hasta el final de la piel, mencionando un pequeño contacto con el dedo medio-. Pero Juego de Tronos está interesante.

–Y ni que lo digas – Dijo Kyouya que ya se había instalado en el lugar-. Haruhi, trae las palomitas y los refrescos.

–¿Perdón? – Dijo Haruhi incrédula-. ¡Ya no soy el perrito del Hots!

– Te reduciré la deuda un medio – Dijo él prendiendo el televisor con un control negro.

–¡Aunque mi deuda se acabe, tendré que estar en el Hots!

–Pero eres la mujer – Dijo Hikaru, también instalado al lado de Kaoru-. Oh, ahora que recuerdo, Lola también lo es.

–¡¿Acaso se olvidaron de mi género, cabrones?! – Lola gritó a Hikaru. Kaoru rió al oírla.

–_Machistas_– Dijeron las dos.

–¡Oh! – Dijo Tamaki-. ¡Mi hija me va a traer palomitas!

–_No le traigas_ – Susurró Lola a Haruhi, pero el rubio lo escuchó.

–¡TÚ CÁLLATE! – Dio una vuelta completa a su cuerpo, sin levantarse del sofá de tela, señalando a Lola con un puño.

–Ajá, ajá. _No le traigas nada_ – Le volvió a susurrar a Haruhi.

–¡LOLA WILDEMBER! – Se levantó y la empezó a perseguir, pero Lola corrió tomando del brazo a Haruhi y encerrándose en la cocina. Si, el Hots tenía cocina.

–¿De qué se trata ese programa? ¡Nunca lo he visto! – Honey se sentó en las piernas de Takashi, ansioso por verlo.

– Eh... Honey Senpai – Los gemelos se vieron. Aunque Honey era el mayor, no podía ver esos programas tan... profundos-. Creo que... deberías irte a estudiar – Vieron a Takashi que sabía por qué decían eso-. ¡¿Verdad, Mori?! – Lo vieron con los ojos más abiertos que dos huevos.

–Mitzukuni – Le habló Takashi a su primo-. Mañana tenemos examen. Vamos a estudiar.

–¿Examen? ¿Cuál? – Mitzukuni estaba siendo llevado por su primo cargado.

–Uno.

La puerta del Hots se cerró dejando un eco en la sala. Qué ironía. Examen al tercer día de clases... aunque si se piensa cuidadosamente... el mundo es cruel.

– Es la primera vez que habla una oración completa – Dijo Hikaru hablando de Mori.

– Creo que Lola le batió tan fuerte que desubicó una tuerca en su cerebro: el silencio – Terminó Kaoru.

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

–¡ÁBREME, ESTÚPIDA! – Tamaki golpeaba la madera de la puerta fuertemente. Lola le había puesto seguro y mecía la llave en su mano sonriente.

– Estamos cocinando – Dijo Lola viendo la olla de cocina donde se hacían las palomitas-. La tapa se puede abrir y te puede caer una palomita en el ojo.

–¡POR DIOS! – Dejo de golpear la puerta un momento para que se oyera su voz más-. ¡Las posibilidades de que eso pase son muy pocas!

–Y salió inteligente el muchacho – Dijo Lola con énfasis, tomando la olla con dos pañuelos y agitándola de arriba a abajo.

– Tamaki Senpai – La voz de Haruhi se oyó. Estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina, apoyando sus manos detrás de ella e hincando los pies en el suelo-. Ya vamos a salir. ¡Oh! – Se recordó de algo y fue al refrigerador-. Los refrescos...

–¡No quiero que mi hija esté con una rebelde! – Tamaki volvió a golpear la puerta-. ¡SAL DE AHI ANTES DE QUE TE CONTAGIE SU ENFERMEDAD!

–Narciso chillón degenerado... – Lola soltó la olla con rabia, sin hacer caer ninguna palomita y, agarró un vaso de agua helada, muy helada, para abrir la puerta y echársela a Tamaki. El rubio gritó como una niña loca. Lola se cercioró de cerrar la puerta para que no entrara.

–¡AAAAHHHGG! ESTÁ HELADA

Los gemelos estaban jugando guerra de pulgares y, al oír el grito tan afeminado del presidente del Hots, no pudieron aguantar reír. Ni se diga cuando Tamaki apareció rezongando del pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

–Algún día – Se sentó en un sillón de goma, para no mojar los de tela. Empezó a apretar su puño-... Algún día me vengaré – De sus ojos salían chispas de fuego. Sinceramente ¡Qué par!

–Tamaki... – Kyouya sacó un corta uñas de su bolsillo-. Cállate – Sacó la navaja portable que brillaba como una estrella. Estaba pulida. Kyouya sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

–Mamá... – Tamaki volvió a rezongar y salió del Hots, increíblemente ya seco. No aguantaba las ganas de hablar y, ya afuera, se oyó un grito de rabia enorme-. ¡AAAAAAHHHGGGGG! – Ese grito pareció como si todas las personas que guardan algo en su interior, gritaran desahogándose.

–Parece que está enojado – Los gemelos hablaron cantadito-. Muy enojado – El tono se asemejaba a la canción de "La rueda, rueda, rueda de pan y canela". Los gemelos se mecían a los lados con las manos haciendo un signo de "paz y amor", dando pequeños brincos.

–Mejor así – Kyouya pasó delicadamente su dedo por la navaja y vio a los gemelos-. No se pongan así ustedes también, ¿Vale? – Sonrisa maligna...

–¡N...n...NO! – Levantaron sus manos moviéndolas de izquierda a derecha rápidamente.

Las chicas salieron de la cocina y repartieron las palomitas, extrañándose al ver tan poca gente. Habían preparado para todos los del Hots, y solo se encontraban cinco, incluyéndolas.

–¿Y los demás? – Dijo Haruhi dándole un refresco a Hikaru y sentándose en el suelo.

–Se fueron – Hikaru aceptó el refresco sin más y descansó su codo detrás del sillón.

– ¡JA! – Lola se sentó en el mueble de goma riendo-. ¡El muy inútil de Tamaki se quedó sin probar las palomitas de Haruhi! ¡Ja jaja jajaja!

De repente, el rubio volvió a la escena y le arrebató de un solo jalón las palomitas a Lola. Después se volvió a ir.

– Que infantil... – Dijo Lola.

–Bien – Kyouya marcó los números del canal donde pasaban el programa deseado-. Vamos a ver Juego de Tronos... – Cuando lo marca pasa una parte censurada, pues, ya había empezado.

–¡OIIGAAN CHIIICOOS! – Mitzukuni se había escapado de las manos de Takashi y entró como un rayo a la sala de música, siendo seguido por su primo que corría, también estaba Tamaki tratando de pararlo y las palomitas volando-. ¡Se me olvidaba decirles que...! – De repente se queda parado e iba a señalar algo-... ¿Qué le está haciendo la chica a...?

**Jejejejeje e.e... eue... Emm... ¡UUPAALEE HONEEEEYYYY! ¿Qué curioso Honey, no xD? Bueno... quedé traumatizada chicas xDDD! Espero que les haya gustado =3. AAMOO A TAMAKIII JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Amo a Hikaru :D! Y a Kaoru! Y a Takashi! Y a Haruhi! Y a Kyouya e,e está loco xD! Oh... me olvidaba... Y A LOOLAA! Jeje... ¿se dieron cuenta de quién va a hacer pareja con Lola, verdad? -Suspiro largo- Va a ser lindu *o*. Pero no sera de: "Oh amada mía, te he esperado toda la vida" NOO o.O! Sera más realista ._. Lola se ganará el corazón de Kaouro *Q***

**Dejen Revieeww'ss =-***

**Chaiitoo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoola, gente :D! Qué bueno es volver a leerlos :D. Perdon, me tardé un poquitín en publicar el capitulo. ¡Pero es que no me dejaban review's! Bueh, pasado es pasado. Aquí les dejo la continuación de mi loco fic xD. Disfrutenlo :*.**

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Chapter 5**

–Honey senpaii! – Tamaki, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Lola y Haruhi, se le lanzaron encima, tapándole los ojos.

–¡APAGA ESA VERGA! – Ordenó Tamaki a Kyouya, que apagó el televisor inmediatamente.

–¡Honey Senpai! – Exclamó Haruhi-. ¿Qué viste? ¿Viste algo? ¡Te dijimos que no podías...!

–No... – Se safó de los agarres de sus amigos y fue a la ventana, señalándola-. Jeje... me equivoqué – Volteó sonriente con la mano en la nuca-. Era el papá de Haruhi hablando con alguien, jíjí.

Todos se cayeron al suelo, pero al cargar la información de las palabras, se levantaron.

–¿El padre de Haruhi? – Preguntó Lola.

–¿Qué hace aquí mi papá? – Se asomó a la ventana y, se dio cuenta que él no estaba hablando con alguien; estaba discutiendo con alguien. Parecía una secretaria, que le trataba de calmar con las manos, pero Ryouji se enfurecía. Todos los estudiantes de la academia se quedaban viéndolo, por su aspecto y al oír su voz, llegando a la conclusión de que era un travesti.

Abajo con Ryouji, le decía cosas que podrían matar a alguien.

–¡DEME UN TELEFONO PARA LLAMAR A MI HIJA! – Le gritaba a la secretaria. Las estudiantes gritaban al oír su voz de hombre-. ¡QUE ME QUEDÉ SIN SALDO!

–Señor... espere por favor – La secretaria tuvo que sacar su celular , para que se calmara de una vez. Estaba dispuesta a marcar el número telefónico-. ¿Puede decirme por favor el número de su hija?

–¡Dame esa mierda! – Le arrebató el celular de las manos, marcando inmediatamente el número de su hija-. Maldita secretaria del carajo... – Susurró para sí mientras tenía la llamada en espera.

Haruhi sintió un vibrar en su bolsillo derecho. Por lo que sacó su celular de última generación.

–Oh, parece que me está llamando – Haruhi respondió la llamada, sin darse cuenta que al llevárselo a la mejilla, hizo que estuviera en altavoz por lo táctil. Y la muy muy no se daba cuenta del alto volumen que poseía la llamada, haciendo que todos los presentes escucharan la conversación-. ¿Alo? ¿Papá?

–¡Querida hija, corazón de tu papi, que para nada es de estúpido niño rico que estudia en esta misma academia, que es rubio, con ojos violeta, que vive en la calle Florence, cruce con la Diamante, casa N°189, presidente de un grupito de homos, que por ninguna razón y por PURA CASUALIDAD DE LA VIDA – Las palabras las dijo fugazmente-, se llama Tamaki Suou!

–Papá... – Haruhi quedó abrumada con las palabras de su padre.

–¡IIIIIUUUIII! ¡ESA ES MI DIRECCIÓN!– Fue un grito de dolor por parte del presidente del Host al oír todo el discurso de muerte que, obviamente, estaba dedicado a él. Se volvió gris del susto y se escondió detrás de un mueble-. ¡Yo soy su padre! ¡No tengo malas intenciones!

–¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Lola no podía parar de reír, se sentó en el sofá y empezaba a adquirir dolores del estomago-. ¡NO TE QUIERE! ¡RYOUJI NO TE QUIERE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡WUJU! ¡WUJU! ¡Restriégatelo!

–¡Oiga, señor! – Los gemelos adoptaron el mismo comportamiento de Lola-. ¡Parece que tiene todas las de perder con Haruhi!

–¡CALLENSE, IDIOTAS! – Les señaló amenazante. Al parecer, Tamaki piensa que su dedo tiene poder de redimir a cualquiera.

–¿Eh? – Ryoujo había oído todo el alboroto de los miembros del Host-. ¿Lola está ahí? Creo que oí su voz.

–Si – Volteó su cabeza a ver inocente a Lola-. Está aquí, la convirtieron en una del grupo.

–Ah, muy bien. Pásamela, tengo que hablar con ella – Lola pudo oír eso y enmarcó un rostro de extrañez y... a la vez algo de susto, pero al pensarlo bien... Si Ryouji quería hablar con una amiga de su hija, al frente del rival de ellos dos (Tamaki), podría ser algo interesante.

–¡Desde aquí te oigo, loco! – Lola... tomaba confianza a la gente muy rápido. Desgraciadamente, Ryouji también le tomó a ella.

–¡Mira! – Gritó Ryoji-. ¡Tengo que decirte algo en secreto!

–Tranquilo. Tengo el celular en la oreja – Lola mintió a propósito, el celular estaba a cinco metros de ella-. ¡Dígame!

–Quiero que mantengas a Haruhi fuera del alcance del cerdo.

–Vale, está entre tú y yo – Lola vio con picardía a el rubio mayor-. Nadie se dará cuenta.

–¡LOLA WILDEMBER! TE MATARE – Tamaki salió de su escondite y se le lanzó encima a Lola que estaba sentada en el mueble, empezando una pelea física.

–¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! – Lola le jaló de uno de los mechones rubios-. ¡A las damas no se les...!

–¡CALLATE! – Tamaki le quitó los dos lazos que llevaba ella en su bello cabello-. ¡¿Quién dijo que TU eres una dama?!

–¡JUJU! ¡ESTO ESTÁ BUENO! – Los gemelos empezaron a filmar la pelea.

–Otra vez con esto... – Haruhi se estaba dando por vencida, hasta que oyó de nuevo la voz de su padre, que estaba regocijado con la pelea oída, y que utilizo un tono falso de cariño. Kyouya había salido del Host por unos momentos y, para el bienestar de Tamaki, no se encontraba presente.

–¡Ah sí! – Se podía notar por la voz que estaba sonriente-. Te tenía que decir que tendrás que dormir fuera de casa. Invitaré a unos amigos y... ya sabes.

–¿Amigos? – Haruhi se hizo una imagen mental de una cena amistosa-. Vale. Yo veo como hago.

–¡Gracias, hija! ¡AH! Cambien... – Se oyó maldad, rencor y odio extremo en su voz-. No se te ocurra ir a donde el niño ese. Llévate a Lola contigo. ¿Entendido?

–Ehmm... Está bien. Que te la pases bien, papá – ¡Qué inocencia, por Dios!. Haruhi colgó.

Mitsukuni, que estaba cerca de Haruhi, pudo escucharlo todo y recordó que les quería invitar a una noche de videojuegos en su mansión. También podría ser una muy buena pijamada.

–¡Haru chan! – Le dijo abrazando por lo bajo a su conejito y con florecitas rondando por su cabeza-. ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa y jugamos play? – Honey se veía muy emocionado-. ¡Así te puedes quedar durmiendo allá! ¡Y Lolita también puede ir!

–¿Ah? – Lola dejó de maltratar a su oponente por un momento-. ¿Mencionaron mi nombre?

–¡Sigan con la pelea! – Dijo Hikaru con su Iphone 6 (Solo disponible en Asia), grabando el disparate-. ¡Queda 1 minuto! ¡APROVECHEN!

–¡¿Qué sigamos?! – Tamaki le iba a dar un golpe a Lola pero ésta fue más rápida y le jaló de la corbata

–Hikaru... creo que ya está bien – Kaoru se quedó viendo a la parejita de enemigos. Estaban en una posición muy, sensual. Lola sentada en el sillón jalándole de la corbata a Tamaki y él sentado en su vientre, con las manos apoyadas en el espaldar del sillón, justo a los lados del cuello de Lola, con la cabeza muy cerca a la de ella por el jalón, sintiendo ambas respiraciones-. Yo creo que no están peleando.

–Upa... –Dijo Hikaru y, sin darse cuenta que, el minuto del que hablaban se terminó, y... sin darse cuenta de que no había desactivado la opción de "Publicar directamente a la red", en el blog del Host. Kaoru quedó viéndolos un buen rato, con los mechones en sus ojos, sin más se acercó a los dos cuerpos.

–¡Dejen de verse tanto! – Los separó a los dos de un solo jalón, tenía mucha fuerza-. ¿Se van a besar o qué?

–¡AASCOOO! – Lola empezó a limpiar sus labios, aunque no hubo nada-. ¿YO? ¿BESAR A ESE DEGENERADO FRANCÉS MALOLIENTE?

–¡NO PUEDES DECIR NADA! ¡TU ERES INGLESA! – Le apretó un puño amenazante.

–¡CLARO QUE... – Recordó que no podía decir que no era inglesa-...! ¿Y QUÉ CON ESO? ¡Yo me baño todos los días!

–¡Yo me baño con agua caliente y lavanda tres veces cada día!

–¡Tuuu...! – Calló en descontrol-. ¡ASDFGHJKL! ¡TE ODIO!

–Hey, hey – Haruhi se adentró a la conversación, siendo seguida de Honey y de Mori-. Honey Senpai quiere que vayamos a jugar videojuegos en su casa. Mi papá dijo que tendría que dormir fuera de mi casa y...– Fue interrumpida por Tamaki.

–¡Puedes dormir en mi casa, hija! – Le abrazó fraternalmente.

–... Eso fue lo primero que me dijo que no hiciera – Solo las palabras de Haruhi hicieron que el rubio se sintiera derrotado y se fuera a llorar, realmente, en un rincón.

–¡JA, JA! – Lola se estaba burlando de él-. ¡NADA TE SALE BIEN! WUJU WUJU

–Me quedaré durmiendo en casa de Honey Senpai – Miró a Lola que no dejaba de gritar-. Te quedarás conmigo, Lola.

–¿Eh? – Volteó desprevenida-. Ah.. Vale. Déjame pedirle permiso a mis padres y te digo, ¿si? – Sacó su celular para llamar a sus padres adoptivos, pero Tamaki se le vino encima de nuevo. ¡Qué empeño el del rubio, vale!

–¡¿Por qué ella si y yo no?! – Tamaki, en serio, tenía lagrimas en los ojos-. ¡Yo tengo mucha más clase que Lola!

–Dejate de tus lagrimas de goma, Suou – Lola estaba en el piso. Llevó la mano a sus ojos y le quitó las lagrimas falsas-. No te servirán de nada.

–¡SON DE VERDAD! – Se las arrebató de la mano-. ¡Mira! – Las apretó y se disolvieron-. ¡Tienen agüita! – Se las mostró con el dedo.

–Un dibujo animado – Dijo viendo la gota que se derramaba por el dedo y caía en el suelo.

–¡Se ha caído y la pudiste sentir húmeda! – Se levantó histérico.

–Es una lagrima 4D.

–¡CHICOS! – Haruhi sentía que no los podía aguantar un segundo más con sus peleas-. ¡Vamos a casa de Honey senpai en unos minutos! ¡Compórtense y arréglense! – Haruhi salió furiosa de la sala de música dejando un eco al cerrar la puerta. Todos quedaron viendo el sendero que siguió y Lola y Tamaki voltearon entre sí con rabia.

– ¡¿Viste lo que hiciste?! – Dijeron ellos dos al mismo tiempo-. ¡Te odio!

Cada uno se fue por su lado, Tamaki hacia su casa y Lola detrás de Haruhi. Los gemelos se quedaron con los ojos como triángulos y Honey no perdía las esperanzas.

–Por favor, chicos – Les vio con ojos lacrimosos-. Vayan... esta noche estoy solito en mi casita y... – Acarició con un puño su ojo derecho-... me da miedito.

–... Hikaru.

–... Kaoru –Se vieron entre sí-. Tenemos que hacer que vayan a la casa de Honey.

–Y claro que irán – El Emperador de las Sombras había vuelto-. Sino... las tendrán bien pagadas por lastimar a un miembro del club. Ademas – Sacó su Tablet-, según mis cálculos... tenemos tiempo suficiente para divertirnos. Y una noche de videojuegos puede hacer que Lola se la lleve mejor con Tamaki – Posó su aparato en la mesa cuidadosamente-. Uno de mis lemas es: "Trata bien a tu entorno, algún día te servirán para algo". Por lo que no puedo permitir que ellos se traten así.

–... Kyouya Senpai – Dijo Hikaru todavía con sus ojos geométricos.

–... Das miedo – Terminó Kaoru.

– Bueno, bueno – Se sentó con aires de cansancio en la mesa donde había puesto su Tablet-. El Host está lleno de inútiles – Todos al oir eso dijeron ofendidos "¡Oye!" Pero Kyouya los ignoró-. Lola es hija de dos condes, tiene buenas calificaciones, excelente fama, belleza, al Host le vendría bien una anfitriona así. Y... – Tomó un lápiz con delicadeza, cosa que duró poco, y lo partió en la mesa sin paro-, no permitiré que porque a Tamaki le dan esos ataques infantiles, mi fortuna se vaya corriendo del Host.

–Ejem... Hikaru... – Kaoru tosió-, creo que la que debe tener más miedo es Lola.

–Exacto... – Le tomó de la mano-. ¡Vámonos, Kaoru! – Se fueron corriendo del Host, dejando solo a tres personas.

–¿Y bien? – Dijo Kyouya con las piernas dobladas elegantemente a Honey-. ¿A las 5 pm será?

–¡Si! – Tomó su conejito y se fue, igualmente, de la sala de música, siendo seguido por su primo y dejando a Kyouya solo-. ¡Traigan cosas ricas!

–Vale, vale – Quedó completamente solo, calculando cosas en su Tablet. Buscó el numero del celular de todos aquellos anfitriones y les marcó un mensaje: "Vayan a la casa de Honey Senpai a las 5 o serán estrictamente perseguidos por la NASA y CIA".

Un grito o, mejor dicho, cinco gritos de dolor se escucharon por toda la academia al enviar el mensaje. Como de esas películas de terror cuando les aparece un fantasma. Los que más se escucharon fueron los del rubio y los de los gemelos que estaban al lado de él, muy cerca, que gritaron al asustarse por el estruendo tan repentino que dio el rubio al ver su celular y su rostro siendo alumbrado por la luz de éste. El rubio cayó como gato en los brazos de Kaoru y éste lo soltó asustado al oír su grito que parecía como el de la llorona mezclado con la chilindrina del chavo y un espectro de la película de Harry Potter. El grito se asemejaba a un: "AYAYAYAYAY". Porque no se callaba y parecía el propio loco maniático escapado del psiquiatra, es que se fueron a correr imitando perfectamente las películas de terror.

– Creo que les quedó claro – Dijo oyendo la respuesta de los anfitriones. Marcó el numero de los padres de cada uno de ellos y les avisó el por qué irían. Hubo un problema un poco más complicado con los condes Wildember que, estaban preocupados por su hija. Kyouya les llamó y les dijo-: Oh. No se preocupen Señores Wildember, Lola va a ir a la casa de los Haninozuka, los mejores en artes marciales de todo Japón, también va a estar acompañada de su amiga Haruhi, una muy decente chica, se lo aseguro.

–¿Y quien es usted? – Preguntó Stephen Wildember.

–¿Yo? – Rió un poco-. Yo soy el hijo de los Ootori. Mucho gusto, Kyouya Ootori. Habrá oído hablar de mi, ¿Oh no? Nuestros padres son socios.

–¡Oh yes! ¡Of course! – Dijo el conde. Era increíble el manejo de negocios de los Ootori. Si son socios de personas que acaban de llegar a Japón... wow...-. Bien, la dejo en sus manos. Pero – Hizo una pausa-. Con una condición. Trate de que los padres de aquellos que vayan hagan tratos conmigo. Por supuesto, los lazos entre su familia y la mía serán mas estrechos.

–Será un gusto – Sonrió maléficamente para después colgar-. Llegué a mi cometido. Lo único que falta es que sean las 5. Guardó su Tablet en el estuche y se fue apagando las luces de la sala, silenciosamente.

Lola se había ido con Haruhi a una tienda de dulces, después de haberse cambiado las ropas en la academia, ¿Cómo se cambiaron si no tenían ropa de repuesto? Pues... Kyouya es un Dios. Tenían unos morrales de brazos que les dio Kyouya, con el cambio de ropa para la pijamada, videojuegos incluidos, cámara, maquillaje, "Esas cosas de niñas" había dicho Kyouya al explicar el contenido anteriormente en la academia. Haruhi solo compraba unas chupetas, palomitas pagando con el dinero que había incluido en el morral.

–Odio pagar con dinero regalado – Dijo Haruhi furiosa-. ¡Odio que me traten como un juguete con su dinero! – La gente se le quedó viendo extrañamente. Haruhi tomó la bolsa de dulces y se fueron de la tienda-. Y mira esta belleza – Afuera había un Bugatti Galibier

que las esperaba para ir a su destino. Haruhi lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados-. Vamonos en taxi, Lola.

–¡Pero mira esta belleza! – Lola abrió los brazos al carro y le empezó a dar toquecitos por la parte del frente-. ¡Parece de cristal! o... ¡De plástico! – Abrió la puerta del chofer, sacándolo del auto y dándole dinero para que se fuera-. ¡Vete que yo conduzco! – Lo empujó y se montó en el auto, bajando el vidrio delantero derecho, asomando su cabeza por debajo y viendo a Haruhi, haciendo sonar la bocina-. ¡Montate, baby! ¡Está de sueños!

–Lola... – Haruhi solo se limitó a arquear las cejas lo más que podía, todos se quedaban viendo el lujoso auto asombrados.

–¡Montate! – Le pasó un casco de carreras-. ¡Mis padres tienen seguro por si acaso!

–Lola... – Esa niña era un caso...-. Vale – Haruhi se monto en el asiento de copiloto, poniéndose el cinturón y cerrando la puerta, poniéndose el casco-. ¿Tienes permiso para conducir? – Lola había prendido el carro, dándole al acelerador pero sin avanzar, haciendo oír ese "Run run" de los carros de carreras.

–¿Permiso? – Lola tenía también el casco de seguridad, tomó la palanca y puso en primera-. La licencia no. Pero tengo el permiso de mi conciencia..._loca_ – Pensó.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Lola! – Haruhi trató de parar a Lola, pero el cinturón de seguridad le impidió aquel acto. Lola avanzó a toda velocidad, llegando a 95 km por hora a un solo arranque. Nadie sabe cómo no ahogó el motor-. ¡Lola! ¡Vas muy rápido!

–Agarrate, baby – Bajó el vidrio de su casco, como si fueran unos lentes-. La casa de Honey queda en la calle Especial, ¿no?

–¡SII! – Haruhi se agarraba de donde podía.

–Vale – Prendió la computadora del auto-. ¡Mira, hasta tiene laptop! ¡Computadora! – Después dijo con deseo-. Siempre quise decir esto – Se puso seria-. ¡Computadora! ¡Dame las coordenadas de la casa de Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Te doy un dato, queda en la calle Especial.

–Con gusto – Habló una voz de mujer que sonaba muy robotizada-. Doble a la derecha, sigue derecho por la avenida, dobla a las siete cuadras, sigue derecho... – Lola la apagó.

–Ya me mareó – Prendió el conductor automático-. Nos vamos en ruta – Puso sus manos en la nuca y se abalanzó hacia atrás. Lo que había dicho lo dijo por... decirlo, no era nada significativo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Honey. El pequeño rubio estaba muy feliz al ver las cosas que le habían comprado, dulces de todos los países que podrían ser para coleccionar. Estaban presentes el dueño de la casa, su primo, los dos gemelos, el narciso y Kyouya, solo faltaban las dos chicas.

–Estas niñas... se tienen que apurar – Dijo Kyouya.

–¡Que no venga Lola! – Dijo Tamaki entre pucheros, pero Kyouya le vio con esa mirada tan intimidante que poseía.

–Vuelves a abrir la boca y te ahorco – Le sonrió con los ojos cerrados-. Compórtate como un hombre.

–¿Y qué crees que soy? ¡¿Una chica?! – Dijo el rubio.

–Mmm... puede ser, tal vez, quizás, a lo mejor – Empezó a juguetear con un control de Xbox, sin prender la consola-. Oh, pero mira qué interesante formato tiene...

–¡Mamá! – Tamaki le abrazó lloriqueando-. ¡Yo soy un hombre! ¡Un príncipe!

–... Será un princeso – Lola había llegado de imprevisto, con una Haruhi guindada de su hombro y con la cara verde por el mareo-. O sea, tú sabes – Le guiñó un ojo al rubio.

–¡TU...! – Notó el estado de Haruhi y se le aproximó preocupado-. ¡Haruhi! ¿Qué tienes?

¡¿Qué le hiciste?! – Le vio amenazante.

–Tamaki Senpai... – Haruhi se llevó la mano a la boca-. No tengo nada...

–¿Que no tienes nada? – Le tomó de ambos hombros, viéndola de frente y con los ojos abiertos, acercando mucho los rostros-. ¡Hikaru, Kaoru! – Llamó a los gemelos-. ¡Traigan agua y algo para las nauseas!

–Haruhi – Lola le vio también preocupada-. Siéntate. _A ésta no la puedo llevar a una noche de fiesta..._ – Pensó la noble ayudando, en compañía del rubio, a sentarse en un lujoso mueble-. ¿Me disculpas por no haber bajado la velocidad?

–No... Tranquila – Le dijo Haruhi ya mejor y sonriéndole-. Fue divertido.

–_¡Yeeyy! ¡Tengo poder hasta en Haruhi!_ –Pensó-._¡Viva la adrenalina!_

–¡Nada de eso! – Tamaki apartó a Lola y abrazó a Haruhi-. Haruhi... te cuidaré.

– ¡Oye, estúpido! – Lola ya estaba dispuesta a rematarle pero, vio cómo Tamaki trataba a su mejor amiga, tan tierno... abrazándola por la cabeza y hundiéndola en su pecho... tan protector. No pudo evitar sonreír y llevarse la mano a la nuca, recordando el verdadero propósito de por qué estaba ahí. Haruhi y Tamaki se separaron. Haruhi estaba sonrojada porque tenía fiebre, Tamaki llevó su delicada mano, que para Lola era una mano de doncella, a la frente de Haruhi.

–Tienes fiebre – Se podía notar un leve sonrojo en Tamaki, natural. Tamaki volvió a hundir la cabeza de Haruhi en su pecho acariciando su corto cabello-. Deberías tomarte unas pastillas...

–Estoy bien – Haruhi levantó la cabeza, quedando a pocos centímetros de la de él-. Estoy bien, Tamaki senpai.

– Que linda – Sonrió tierno de medio lado y le dio un ligero beso en la frente, cosa que le pareció raro a Haruhi-. Que hija tan resistente tengo – Le acarició la mejilla y fue a buscarle agua y una pastilla para la fiebre.

–Gracias... – Logró decir Haruhi al buen cuerpo formado del rubio que se alejaba por ese laberinto de casa. Espabila un poco y se da cuenta de que su amiga no está-. ¿Y Lola?

–Dijo que fue al baño – Kyouya seguía con su tarea con el control remoto.

Mientras tanto en el baño...

–¡Aaaaawww! ¡QUE LIIINDOOO! – Lola se había metido en la ducha y gritaba para sí misma, abrazando una toalla blanca. Parecía un gato maullando-. ¡QUEE TIEEERNOOO! – Empezó a besar frenéticamente pero sin ser apasionada a la inocente toalla-. ¡Parecía Edwar Cullen con Bella! ¡AAHHH! – Lanzó la toalla y ésta cayó en su cabeza-. ¡QUE ROMANTICO! ¡Qué tierno! – De repente oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta del baño con delicados puños seguidos de un ritmo.

–¿Lola? – Era Haruhi-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste tan repentinamente de allá? ¿Tienes algo?

–Ejeje... No Haruhi – Se posó al frente del espejo y se retocó todo, arreglando los mechones especulados por causa de la toalla. Después se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo-. Chica... ¿Y mi casco? – Esa pregunta fue con más extrañez que interrogación, subiendo mismo tono en "Y" y en "mi" bajando bruscamente en "casco". Empezó a buscarlo por el suelo, haciendo bailar a sus pequeños rulos.

–Ehmm... – Haruhi quedó pensando un rato-. Creo que lo dejaste en la sala, Lola. Igual, abre, ya van a empezar el juego.

–¿Del Real Madrid y el Barcelona? – Dijo Lola emocionada abriendo la puerta.

–¿Ah? – Haruhi arqueó las cejas confundida-. ¿Real Madrid? ¿Qué es eso?

–¡Por Dios! – Lola no lo podía creer-. ¿No sabes qué es el Real Madrid vs Barcelona?

–Pues no – Dijo inocente-. ¿Qué es eso?

–¡Son unos..! Ahg, después te digo – Fueron juntas a la sala y se encontraron a Kyouya, ahí Lola aprovechó a preguntarle lo anterior-. Kyouya. Dile a Haruhi qué es el Real Madrid vs Barcelona.

–¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el extrañado.

–¿Qué es eso? – Preguntaron, esta vez, los gemelos que entraban a la sala comiendo dos bananas-. ¿De qué hablas, Lola?

–¡De los mejor equipos de fútbol en todo el mundo! – Lola se estaba inspirando mucho en hablar-. ¡Son geniales!

–Que yo sepa... – Hikaru empezó a hablar-, los mejores equipos del mundo son el Camaleón y la Macarena.

–...¿Ah? – Lola no entendía nada-. ¿De qué hablan?

–Unos equipos muy buenos de fútbol que la gente de todo el mundo se pelea por quién gane, haciendo apuestas y esas cosas – Kaoru se sentó despreocupado en un gran sofá blanco que parecía muy cómodo, mencionando que estaba al frente del televisor pantalla plana de 8 pulgadas y de 60 centímetros de largo.

– Pero... _Eso es lo que hacen la gente con el Real y el Barza..._–No podía entender, entonces se le ocurrió preguntar para salir de dudas-. ¿Se han visto Rápido y Furioso? – Preguntó. Había pensado que las cosas del mundo real no se mezclaban con ése, así que eligio una película que SEGURAMENTE los gemelos se habían visto.

–¿Qué película es esa? –Preguntó Hikaru al lado de Kaoru.

–Tiene un titulo interesante. ¡Ya la busco! – Kaoru sacó su celular de última generación y buscó en la red-. Aquí no sale nada, Lola – Le refutó.

–Hmm... olvídenlo. _Con que las cosas reales no existen aquí... que triste, hubiera gozado un montón viendo un partido del Real y el Barza_... – Pensó triste. Se sentó en un sillón puff redondo blanco igual que el grande, siendo seguida por Haruhi que se sentó abajo de ella. Kyouya se quedó observando a Lola... le extrañó mucho aquella actitud... empezó a pensar y, con ello, comenzaron sospechas sobre la noble-. ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué hay de jugar?

–Honey está buscando los juegos... – Dijo Kaoru con una chupeta en la boca.

–Ojalá juguemos algo de competencia... – Dijo Hikaru que, se le prendió el foco y le susurró al oido a su hermano algo, después se separó y le miró-. ¿Trato? – Le dio la mano guiñándole el ojo.

–Trato – Kaoru le dio la mano.

–¿Qué están tramando ustedes ahí? – Dijo Kyouya sin voltear.

–¡Nada! – Dijeron sonrientes los dos.

–Díganme – Kyouya acercó la oreja para que se lo dijeran en secreto. Los gemelos dudaron al principio, pero lo pensaron bien y cedieron-. Oh... me parece bien. Vale, trato.

–Cool – Sonrieron los dos gemelos.

–¡Ya llegue! – Dijo Honey lleno de videojuegos-. ¡Tengo de todo tipo! ¡De guerra, de acción, de pasteles, de dulces, de muñecas, de aventura, de buscar cosas escondidas! ¡Todo! – Acomodó los juegos en el suelo-. ¿Qué quieren jugar?

– Competencia – Dijeron los tres hombres y Lola al mismo tiempo, Lola sonrió agraciada por la acción. Por alguna razón los tres hombres estaban sonriendo de otra forma.

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado. Jiji Kyouya se está dando cuenta e.e... Ok.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEW'S SI AMAN A LOLA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoola, gente! ¿Cómo han estado? Gracias por sus review's. Son suuuper apreciados ;). Les quiero decir algo a todas esas personitas lindas que me escriben pero que no tienen cuenta aquí, ¡HAGANSE UNA CUENTA POR AMOR DE DIOOOS! Me encantan sus revieew's laarguiiitos que me llenan de alegría y me dejan en las nubes por 3 días seguidos. ¡Les quiero responder a sus review's! Personitas lindas, aquí les dejo el capítulo 6 de EL DESEO DE LOLA. ¡Vivan los Host!**

**Tengo que darles creditos a unas personitas lindas que me ayudaron c:**

**Mega Ayu: Graciiias COOOSOTA!**

**Hikari Ootori: Graciaas Hikarii Chan!**

**Misaki Ootori: Graaciiiiiiiaaas Imootoo! **

**Me ayudaron mucho, en serio. ¡LAS AMO! Esto lo recordaré para siempre. ¡LAS ADORO!**

**Ouran High School Host Club NO me pertenece, sino a la espectacular Bisco Harori. ¡PERO LOLA SIII! ¡WUJU! ¡NO ES TUYA HATOORII! Ok ._. Me dan esos ataques de repente...**

**Lola 77 Sospecho de tí.**

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Chapter 6**

Lola estaba aburrida jugando con una cinta, haciendo movimientos circulares con su dedo y enrollándola y desenredándola en él, como la gente normal hace con la cola de la llave de su casa. Honey no encontraba el juego de categoría competencia. Tamaki había vuelto de la cocina, tardó mucho porque no encontraba la pastilla, y se la dio de beber a Haruhi.

–Aww... – Lola no podía faltar para molestar-. ¡Taan leeendoo! – El rubio estaba ayudando a Haruhi a tomar el agua, sosteniéndole el vaso de vidrio-. ¡Tengo cuñado!

–¡¿Lola?! – Haruhi casi que se ahoga-. ¿Por qué dices...?

– ¡Yo la quiero como una hija! – Ni él se creía eso.

– ¡Que leendo! – Lola insistía-. Honey... – El pequeño rubio le vio con atención-... ¿No consigues todavía el juego?

– ¡No! – Dijo con pucheros en su loma de discos-. ¡No encuentro nada!

– Ni modo – Dijo Lola agachando su cuerpo por el puff y llegando a una pequeña mesita con galletas, tomando una con el dedo índice y la otra con el pulgar, siendo muy refinada. Devolvió su cuerpo y mordió solo la punta de la galleta. Kaoru le vio y se sonrojó un poco, Hikaru le golpeó con el codo picarón.

– Te gusta ¿Me equivoco? – Le susurró a su hermano-. Coquetéale ahí, tal vez te diviertas un poco.

–No soy como tú, Hikaru – Le vio mezquino. Kaoru podría ser el menor de los dos, pero era el más maduro, serio y romántico-. Compórtate, ¿sí?

–Ok, ok – Hikaru estaba divirtiéndose. Kaoru lo vio como diciéndole: "Madura de una vez", pero Hikaru no le prestó atención-. Solo digo que...

–Ya – Le calló sereno-. Suficiente – Kaoru salió de la sala blanca y se fue a otro cuarto, siendo perseguido por su gemelo-. No me sigas, Hikaru.

–¡Pero te gusta! ¡SII! ¡Te gusta! – Se le guindó del cuello, acariciándole la mejilla con su dedo índice. Hikaru a veces podría ser muy absorbente-. ¡Coquetea! ¡Así tienes novia! Aunque... – Se quedó pensativo-. ¿Por qué Lola?

–Hikaru – Lo vio fulminante, esas palabras las decía tan rápido que retumbaban en su cabeza como un tambor-. Te quiero muchísimo, pero... te advierto que...

–¡Estás madurando! – Le abrazó más fuerte-. ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! ¡Te amo! – Empezó a darle besos en toda la zona del rostro.

–¡Hikaru, suéltame! – Trató con los brazos quitárselo de encima, pero Hikaru parecía una garrapata en su cuerpo-. ¡Hikaru! ¡El amor entre hermanos es en el Host! ¡NO AQUI!

Esas últimas palabras se pudieron escuchar en la sala de juegos.

–¿Hikaru y Kaoru están practicando para mañana? – Preguntó Haruhi inocente. Lo dijo tan inocente pero se piensa TAN mal.

–Parece que sí... – Respondió el rey del Host sentado al lado de Haruhi... sin darse cuenta de que Lola había hecho que su mano quedara en la pierna de Haruhi, tapada con un colchón. Si, suena tonto, pero más tonto era Tamaki que no se dio cuenta.

–¡Vamos a ver! – Lola tenía estrellitas en los ojos-. ¡VAMOS!

–¿Por qué tan entusiasmada, Lola? – Haruhi le vio extraña.

–¡Es que no puedo ver 'El amor entre hermanos' desde mi puesto en el Host! – Agarró a Tamaki y a Haruhi de las manos y se los llevó. Tamaki se sintió el ser más extraño del mundo.

En la sala en donde estaban los Hitachiin, Hikaru retenía a Kaoru en la pared queriéndole decir algo de una vez.

–Dime. ¿En serio te gusta? – Le vio picarón.

–Pues... – Kaoru desvió la mirada y su cabeza-... si – Después de que él confesara, Lola llegó.

– _¡YAAOOI!_– Pensó para sus adentros derramando sangre por la nariz.

–¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí? – Preguntó Tamaki sereno.

–¿Por qué? ¿Te quieres unir? – Hikaru le abrió paso a Tamaki arqueando las cejas seguidamente, de una manera picarona.

–¡¿AH?! – A Tamaki se le iban a salir los ojos.

–¡SII! – Lola empezó a empujar a Tamaki por la espalda, persuadiéndolo-. ¡Así vemos si te puedo amar!

–¡AHH! – Peor aún para el rubio-. ¡Yo soy un macho! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

–Porque eres macho es que tienes que hacer trío – Lo lanzó a los gemelos.

–¡HEEYY! ¡YO NO SOY GAY!

–Esto... – Haruhi se le quedó viendo a los ojos con cara de "no te creo", el rubio se dio cuenta y empezó a llorar.

–¡Qué malota, Haruhi! ¡Estás aprendiendo de mí! – Le abrazó por la cintura y la cargó.

–¡Suelta a mi hija! ¡IMPOSTORA! – Tamaki iba a ahorcar a Lola, pero Hikaru se hizo con su voz.

–Oigan... – Vio pícaro a Kaoru que se sentía cohibido-... ¿Sabían que a Kaoru le gusta...?

–... Tu – Kaoru le tomó de la barbilla y le acercó a su rostro, con ojos de "Te amo" y en el muy fondo "Te odio"-. Tu. Eres el que me hace sentir hombre todas las noches. Eres la mantequilla de mi pan canilla. Eres el "Ola" de mi "K ase?". Eres la luz de mi bombillo.

– Locote... ¡Estás intenso! – Hikaru no lo podía creer-. ¿Y qué es eso del "Ola" de mi "K ase?"?

–¡Weeyy! ¡Se lo saben! – Lola tampoco lo podía creer. ¡Se habían el "Ola, k ase?" De la llama fumada!-. ¿Tienen Facebook? – Los gemelos no le prestaron atención.

–No se... se me vino a mente. Pero igual – Kaoru le lamió el labio inferior a su hermano-. Eres mantequilla para mi boca.

–¡YAAAOOOIII! – Lola se dio vueltas por todo el pasillo.

Tamaki solo se quedaba en el centro como diciendo: "¿Mas o menos?". Ahora el inocente en todo esto era él. Haruhi estaba igual de callada que él.

Hikaru observó mal a su hermano pero vio a Lola que le pasó por un lado gritando y correteando, y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

–Lola – Llamó Hikaru a su nueva igual. Kaoru lo iba a matar-. Ven acá, que te vamos a hacer un servicio especial.

–¿Ah? – Lola dejo de correr como bandera al viento, y se dispuso a prestarle atención a Hikaru-. ¿Servicio especial? ¡Ya vooy!

–¡Hikaru! – Kaoru, en serio, lo iba a matar, ¡Lo iba a matar!-. ¡Compórtate como...! – Hikaru le tomó de la barbilla, el fondo se volvió de rosas y sus palabras resonaron.

–Un buen hermano mayor – La cara de Hikaru era un poema indescifrable, como si estuviera escrito en jeroglíficos.

–¡Por dos minutos! ¡Estúpido! – Hikaru omitió a Kaoru y trajo a Lola tomándola de brazo, y se la tiró a Kaoru-. ¡HIKAARU!

Pobrecito Kaoru... Y qué inocente Lola. ¿La inocencia anda por los aires como una epidemia o qué?

–¡CUARTETO YAOI CON UNA SOLA MUJER! ¡DALEEE! – Exclamo Lola, después lo pensó mejor profundizando lo dicho-. ¡No, mejor un menage yaoi! A mí no me metan...

–Nooo, usted ya se anotó, señora – Dijo Hikaru.

–¡HIKARU MUÉRETE! – A Kaoru se le iba a salir el mundo.

–¿Trío? ¡Nooo! ¡Me imagino que serán los Hitachiin y su amigo imaginario! ¿Verdad? – Supuso Tamaki con sarcasmo.

–¡No estúpido, tú también vas! – Exclamó Lola.

–¡¿YOOO?!

–Sí tú – Dijo Hikaru enarcando una ceja con una sonrisita socarrona.

De repente, la puerta del pasillo fue abierta de par en par rápidamente y en ella se divisó la figura de Kyouya que analizaba extrañado la situación.

–¿Qué alboroto de loras es éste?

–Mamáaaa ¡Quieren que haga yaoi! – Lloriqueó el Rey.

–Kyoya, déjalo así que se está poniendo bueno – Dijo Haruhi saliendo por fin de su inocencia, un poco.

–Ya conseguimos el videojuego de competencia – Anunció ignorando al Rey y a su "hija".

Honey salió detrás de Kyouya como si estuviese oculto ahí desde hacía rato, señalando lo que parecían ser los mandos del juego con forma de volante. A Lola se le iluminó la cara.

–¡¿Mario Kart?! – Exclamó Lola.

–No, Juancho Kart – Corrigió Honey con su dulce voz.

–¡¿Qué nombre es ése?! – Preguntó Hikaru-. ¡¿Mexicano?!

–¡Sí! ¡Y tiene tacos como carro! – Dijo Honey entusiasmado.

–Entiendo... – Lola salió de su mundo real, le costaría acostumbrarse a aquello-. ¿Y cómo son los nombres de los protagonistas?

–¡Ah bueno! – Honey siguió entusiasmado señalando la caratula del video juego-. Son los fontaneros Juancho y Luchito, que compiten contra La Patrona Guayaba, La Patrona Acerola y los malos Sancho y Sharanito. Y los sirvientes de la princesa Guayaba, Josho y Lupito.

–... – El Host no pudo emitir palabra. Solo Lola.

–¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Lola se cayó al suelo sosteniendo su estómago-. ¡JOOSHOO! ¡LUPIITOO! ¡ACEEROOLAA! – Se acercó rápidamente a Honey quitándole el CD y se fue a la sala de video juegos-. ¡Vamos a jugarlo! ¡LUUCHIIITOO! ¡Jajajajaja! – No lo superaba.

–¿Alguien sabe por qué es así? – Dijo Hikaru viéndola de lejos-. Kaoru, no entiendo tus gus...– Fue interrumpido por su hermano que le tapó rápidamente la boca y le abrazaba con el otro brazo desocupado el cuello.

–Vamos a jugar antes de que se haga madrugada. Por cierto... Lo planeado sigue, ¿Verdad? – Miró a Hikaru y a Kyouya. Hikaru llevó su mano a la boca, quitándose la palma de su gemelo, para sonreír. Y Kyouya se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice, sonriendo igualmente desde atrás.

–Claro – Dijeron Kyouya y Hikaru al unísono, mientras se disponían a caminar hacia la sala de juegos.

–El video lo despubliqué a tiempo – Hikaru mostró orgulloso su celular, socarrón.

–Vámonos – Haruhi se levantaba del piso, estaba sentada, y le hablaba a Tamaki-, Senpai.

–Si... si – Tamaki estaba algo desorientado por el nombre del juego "Sancho Kart", pero después se le volvió su 'yo verdadero' y abrazó a Haruhi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-. ¡Haruhi me toma en cuenta!

–¡Pero obvio que te tomo en cuenta! – Haruhi hablaba algo agobiada-. ¡Eres el presidente del Host!

–¡AWW! ¡Qué linda mi hija! – Tamaki le abrazó más fuerte, como si lo hubieran elogiado, ahorcándola.

–¡No soy tu hija! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tamaki Senpai! – Haruhi llegó a la sala de juegos y Lola acababa de poner el CD en la consola. La noble vio el comportamiento y se dispuso a ayudar a su amiga.

–Oigan... – Tal vez... no quería ayudar-. Se ven bien juntos.

–¡LO...LO...LOLA WILDEMBER! – Tamaki soltó a Haruhi y se acercó a la susodicha, más sonrojado que un tomate-. ¡LA QUIERO COMO UNA HIJA! – Se podía escuchar a Haruhi diciendo: "¡No soy tu hija!" desde una distancia más amena.

–Sí, sí, sí – Lola le abanicó la cara al rubio, dándole la espalda, ignorándolo y sentándose en el puff tomando un control-. Quiero ser La Patrona Guayaba – Dijo ella moviendo la palanquilla del control, seleccionando a una princesa muy particular. Era una chica rubia muy delicada con facciones finas, con guantes blancos y con un vestido largo rosado, con un velo blanco en el cabello para que pareciera una Santa-. ¡Ay no! ¡Qué niña tan delicada! ¡No mi amor! Le voy a cambiar el vestuario... – Siguió moviendo la palanquilla y se dirigió a la opción de "cambiar estilo de personaje". Ahí Lola hizo de las suyas. Le cambió el vestido rosado de 'niñita linda' por un vestido de vaquera color amarillo que servía como mini falda con un pantalón marrón oscuro muy pegado al cuerpo debajo. Cambió el velo por una cinta de indio roja. Le puso una estrella de oro en el centro del cinturón que enmarcaba la cintura del vestido corto amarillo. También le agregó dos pistolas e hizo que La Patrona Guayaba mascara una paja. Le calzó unas botas de cuero negras con espuelas muy grandes . Un personaje muy... original. ¿Qué mejor personaje podría tener Lola?-. ¡COOOL! ¡Quedó SUPEER! ¡Como yo! ¡Arre, caballo! – Ella decidió cambiar el auto de taco por un caballo negro muy musculoso con una mancha blanca atrás, que parecía un rayo-. ¡Arre, Pepe Trueno! ¡Serás mejor que el caballo de mi prima... Camaleón Bonaparte! – Así se llamaba el caballo de su prima. Obvio, Lola le puso el nombre.

–¡Yo quiero ser Lupito! – Dijo Honey que le había gustado la carátula de ése personaje, era un pequeño hongo con azúcar encima. Era el único personaje tierno. Los otros eran rústicos.

–¡Yo seré Juancho! – Anunció Tamaki tomando rápidamente un control y se sentó como el propio niño a elegir el protagonista de los personajes. Era un pequeño fontanero algo gordo con bigote, que cargaba un guitarrón y cuando lo seleccionó, Juancho cantó un cántico con temblor en la garganta, tocando su instrumento: "¡Eleeeileeyy!". Tamaki le cambió la vestimenta como la de un príncipe, pero en este caso, patrón. Este también eligió un caballo para conducir, era blanco-. ¡A correr se ha dicho! ¡El que llegue de primero es el rey!

–Vamos a poner reglas – Dijo Kyouya maligno, sonriendo igual que los gemelos que se tapaban la cara riendo para no ser descubiertos. Por alguna razón, Kaoru no estaba tan alegre, pero era pícaro igual que su hermano así que... solo les siguió la corriente-. Los que lleguen de primero, segundo y tercero a la meta, tendrán que competir nuevamente pero solo ellos tres. El que quede de primero en la segunda corrida, les ordenará hacer algo... – Empezó a adquirir un aura negra medio violeta, y sus ojos empezaban a formarse totalmente blancos-... no importa lo que sea.

–¡SUUPEEER! – Lola saltó del asombro-. ¿Qué esperan? ¡A JUGAR JUANCHO KART SE HA DICHO!

Todos tomaron sus personajes. Pero Kyouya les había susurrado algo a los gemelos, que le susurraron a Morinozuka, que le susurró a Haninozuka, que... ¡Qué cuchicheo! Se los susurraron todos menos a Tamaki y a Lola, que estaban activos al televisor. Haruhi ni oyó el susurro.

–¡Uno!... – El televisor anunciaba el conteo y sonaba una música de bailes campesinos, como los de unos enanitos bailando en círculos en comarcas en medio de una fiesta-. ¡Dos! – Estaban sudando frío los Host-. ¡Tres!

–¡YAJUUUII! – Sancho había lanzado su sombrero de mariachi y gritado como Gufi de los famosos dibujos de Disney. Lola rió al recordar tal personaje tan estúpido. Lo pensó unos segundos y llegó a la conclusión que iba a la perfección con Tamaki. Solo que Gufi era más simpático.

Los personajes de Haruhi, Honey y Morinozuka, se quedaron en el inicio echando humo por haber arrancado antes, lo que los llevó a ahogar el auto. Kaoru y Hikaru iban muy pegados en la carrera. Kyouya estaba relajado siendo Luchito.

–¡Kyouya es el hermano de Mario! – Lola recapituló-. ¡QUE DIGO! ¡DE JUANCHO!

Los que llevaban la delantera eran Lola y Tamaki. Lola le retenía por poca distancia, estando más avanzada que él. Tamaki hacía lo que podía para pasarla, pero Lola se le atravesaba y no lo dejaba avanzar. Ella se había jugado ese juego tantas veces, aunque en otra versión, que podía jugarlo con los ojos cerrados.

El paisaje de la competencia era un desierto con montones de cactus por doquier. Cuando algún personaje se pinchaba con ellos, gritaba de dolor. Honey cada rato se pinchaba y su personaje gritaba tiernamente, igual que Honey al ver cómo lo pasaban los demás corredores.

Hikaru trataba de taparle la vista a Kaoru, pero él no le dejaba realizar tal acto. Sin darse cuenta, Hikaru se concentró más en distraer a Kaoru y, el menor de los gemelos lo sobrepasó, quedando en el cuarto lugar.

–¡AAHH! ¡ME PASASTE! – Volvió su concentración al juego.

–¡Juju! – Se burló Kaoru, y su personaje Josho, avanzó dando saltos de alegría, siempre lo hacía cuando subía de puesto-. ¡Sigue fastidiando!

Haruhi trataba con todas sus fuerzas sobrepasarlos, pero no estaba acostumbrada a los controles y... cada rato se quedaba atrás. Llegó a un punto en que quedó de última, hiendo por la vuelta dos cuando ya iban por la mitad de la tres.

El momento de la verdad... Lola daba todo lo que podía, Tamaki también, pero sin explicación, el rubio la pasó, dejándola de segunda. Todavía no se terminaba la carrera.

–¡WUJU! – Celebró el rubio-. ¡TE PASE!

–¡AAH! – Lola casi que lloraba, pero no iba a permitir que su rival le ganara-. ¡Ya vas a ver!

–Jeje... – Una luz recorrió por los lentes de Kyouya, que sobrepasó a Lola, dejándola de tercera.

–¡AAHH! – Gritó más fuerte, aferrándose al control.

Kaoru observó la situación más de una vez, la pasó para ver qué hacía, no fue lo mejor.

–¡CONCHE SU MADRE! – Lola estaba en llamas, literalmente-. ¿VOY A QUEDAR DE ÚLTIMA?

Kaoru vio a Lola algo sorprendido, manteniéndola detrás de él, al ver que Lola empezaba a estresarse, logró notar cómo se humedecían sus ojos poco a poco, también se estaba sonrojando por la furia que la carcomía. No pudo aguantar verla así. Así que le dejó paso abierto al tercer puesto.

–¡SIII! – La Patrona Guayaba empezó a dar tiros al aire-. ¡Así se hace Guayaba!

... ¿La inocencia anda por los aires? O... ¿La retracción mental está empezando a influir?

Al final quedaron:

Cuadro de Honor:

Primero Puesto: Lola Wildember

Segundo Puesto: Tamaki Suou

Tercer Puesto: Kyouya Ootori.

Demás Participantes:

Cuarto Puesto: Kaoru Hitachiin.

Quinto Puesto: Hikaru Hitachiin.

Sexto Puesto: Takashi Morinozuka.

Octavo Puesto: Mitzukuni Haninozuka.

Y...

Noveno Puesto: Haruhi Fujioka.

–¡WUUUJUUUUU! – Lola se montó en el puff, cayéndose de trasero por la separación de pepitas al hincar su pié en la tela-. ¡Ayayay! – Se sobó adolorida y Kaoru le ofreció la mano con una sonrisa tierna. Lola se sonrojó un poco y aceptó el gesto, volviendo a lo de antes-. ¡GAANEEE!

–¡ME TAPASTE LA CARA CON TU CASCO! – Dijo Tamaki furioso, quitándose el casco de carreras que había utilizado Lola para llegar a la casa y, como había dicho él, taparle la cara. Tamaki se lo lanzó y Lola lo atrapó hábil.

– Es que después de haberlo encontrado me pareció buena idea ponértelo – Lo lanzaba al aire y lo volvía a atrapar-. Te queda muy bien por cierto – El tono de sinceridad que empleó... ¡Era más falso!

–¡ESO ES TRAMPA! – Tamaki iba a hacerle algo pero Kyouya habló.

–No importa, igual, hay que correr de nuevo para ganar. ¿Se recuerdan? Los tres finalistas competirán de nuevo y el que gane les ordenará algo, sin que se puedan negar – Dijo sereno pero en el centro, muy en el centro de la pupila tenía un brillo especial.

–Ah cierto... – Lola se iba bajando de la nube.

–¡JAJAJA! – Por fin le tocaba a Tamaki burlarse de Lola-. ¡NO GANASTE! ¡JA! ¡NO GANAS...!

–No te queda, Suou – Dijo Lola. Eso fue una SEÑORA cachetada literaria.

–¡BUUUUUUUUU! – Le burlaron los gemelos cayéndose del sofá de la risa-. ¡¿Se va a quedar así, señor? – Preguntaron ellos, echándole leña al fuego.

–¡Bueno, bueno! – Kyouya trató de parar la pelea, pero Tamaki no respondió al ataque de Lola, si no que se fue a llorar.

–Parece una niña... – Dijo Lola viendo de reojo cómo lloraba Tamaki en la pared.

–¡Lola es mala conmigo! – Esta vez sí que estaba llorando-. ¡Mis encantos no sirven en ella! – Su voz se oía dispareja, en serio estaba llorando-. ¡Es la única que no se enamora de mí!

–Además de Haruhi – Completó Lola levantando el dedo índice, corrigiendo. Esto hizo que el Rey del Host cayera muerto, derrotado, desangrado en el suelo, porque, eso era verdad.

–¡TOOMA ESOO! – A Kaoru se le iba a salir el alma. Se podría decir que estaba orgulloso de Lola, era la primera chica que podía llegar a ese punto con el Rey.

–¡BIEN HECHO, LOLA! – Hikaru le chocó los cinco a Lola. Kyouya también estaba algo agraciado, pero no lo mostraba, pero se le escaparon unos chasquidos de paros de risa provenientes de su boca.

–Vamos a la final, Tamaki – Levantó por la camisa a su amigo-. Así ves si te vengas de Lola.

–¡VAMOS A DARLE! – Se paró en segundos y tomó su control como Juancho. Lola con su espléndida Patrona Guayaba y, Kyouya con Luchito, un flaquito simpático vestido de verde-. ¡Prepárate, Lola!

–Vale – Se hincó hacia adelante.

–¡Uy! – Hikaru había vuelto de la cocina fugazmente con palomitas-. ¡Esto va a esta bueno!

–Como siempre – Dijo Haruhi tomando un poco de palomitas del bol de Hikaru.

–¡Vamos, Lolita! – Honey cargaba puesta una pijama rosada, animando a Lola.

–¡Ayy! ¡Qué lindo eres Honey! – Volteó alegre Lola.

–¡Ji, ji! – Sonrió tierno Mitzukuni con su conejito-. ¡Conejito también te apoya!

–¡HEEEYYY! – Tamaki volteó todo su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que el conteo y la música de enanitos comenzaba-. ¡Deben apoyar al Rey!

–¡Tres!

–¡YAJUUUII! – El personaje de Juancho gritó tirando el sombrero pero no avanzó, debido a que su poseedor no estaba al tanto. La Patrona Guayaba dio tiros y lanzaba besos. Luisito solo alzó su puño al aire en forma de gloria.

–¡AAAHH! – Tamaki volvió rápidamente a su puesto tomando el control y quedando de tercero, o sea, de último-. ¡ESPERENME!

–¡Nooo! – Lola habló riendo como una burbuja respondiéndole al rubio, estaba de primera a poca distancia de Kyouya.

–Son dos vueltas nada más – Dijo Kyouya con brillo en los lentes.

–Kaoru... – Hikaru vio a su hermano algo de reojo.

–Ajá – Dijo fastidiado Kaoru.

–¡Huurra! – Honey Senpai estaba emocionado, la carrera iba muy pareja-. ¡Arriba Kyo! ¡Arriba Loli! ¡Arriba Tama! – Estaba cantando apoyándolos.

–Honey Senpai, le tienes que ir a uno solo – Dijo Haruhi.

–Entonces... ¡Arriba Loli! – Usó dos cojines como pompones de porrista.

–Mitzukuni – Mori habló claro y sin rodeos, solo una palabra.

–Si... – Emitió algo desanimado Honey, pero eso duró poco-. ¡Arriba Kyo!

–¡Vende patria! – Dijo Lola, queriendo decir que Honey era un traidor, pero sin querer ofender. Ya iban por la segunda vuelta y Lola estaba de primera, seguida por Tamaki. Por alguna razón, a Kyouya no le molestaba estar de último. En el medio de la pista, había unos '¡Tacos Sorpresa!' que tenían que recoger para obtener poderes para facilitar el primer puesto.

Era la vuelta final... Lola y Tamaki se vieron entre sí, dedicándose miradas de odio, anhelando el primer puesto. Poco faltaba para que alguien de ellos dos ganara, cuando Kyouya apareció de la nada con un corre-caminos* como vehículo, derrumbándolos y superándolos a los dos, quedando de ganador.

Silencio hubo primero, fue tan rápido que tuvieron todos que espabilar varias veces, hasta los gemelos que sabían que Kyouya iba a ganar. Kyouya se levantó acomodando sus lentes y dijo gustoso:

–Gané.

Mitzukuni bajó los pompones con la cabeza doblada como un búho, nadie se esperaba eso. ¡Fue demasiado rápido! En eso, la señorita Lola Wildember se levantó después de ver los resultados en el televisor.

–¡WUJU! ¡QUEDE DE SEGUNDA! – Le restregó eso en la cara a Tamaki-. ¡ERES UN PERDEDOR!

–¡Estúpida! – Tamaki se levantó. No le importaba decirle insultos, primero, no hacían daño en ella y segundo, no la consideraba una mujer a conquistar, así que estaba bien decirle insultos-. ¡Kyouya nos tendrá que mandar! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Se le acercó más con el control en la mano, amenazante-. ¡¿SABES LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?!

–Que será algo muy bueno para mí, y muy malo para ustedes – Dijo Kyouya apagando la consola con el control-. Bien... – Momento terrorífico...-. Mi orden a ustedes dos es...– Tamaki y Lola, por primera vez, olvidaron su rivalidad y se abrazaron entre sí, como dos hermanos pequeños, asustados-... que el Lunes se vistan de su género contrario, en el Host y fuera del Host. Todo un día.

–... ¿Solo eso? – Lola estaba algo decepcionada, era viernes, faltaba mucho para el lunes. Tamaki le tapó la boca totalmente espantado y con los ojos como dos huevos.

–Y... – Kyouya no había terminado-. Tendrán que hacer un especial para ver quién consigue más clientes del mismo género. O sea – Empezó a explicar-. Tamaki se vestirá de mujer y tendrá que conseguir todos los clientes posibles del género masculino, que firmarán para ser clientes futuros de Lola. Lola hará lo mismo. Y...

–¡AQUI VIENEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS! – Tamaki se espeluznó, todo el Host igual. Kyouya empezaba a crecer como un titán y se podía ver cómo le salía una cola y unos cachos en la cabeza, manejando un tridente.

–¡Si no consiguen, por lo mínimo, CINCUENTA clientes – ¡Woooow! –, publicaré el video de ustedes dos en el Host!

–...¡¿CIIINCUEENTAA?! – A Tamaki y Lola se le salieron los ojos y la boca les llegaba al suelo.

¡Qué maravilloso era el Emperador de las sombras! ¡Qué genio! Si conseguían cincuentas clientas cada uno de ellos dos, tendría ganancias y los clientes de los mismos amaran a los dos, sucesivamente, haciendo que más gente quiera comprar 'la entrada' al Host. Y si no lo hacían, se publicaría el video...

–¿Cuál video? – Preguntó Lola después de pensar las posibilidades de salir ilesas, tenía algunas hasta que...

–Éste video – Hikaru mostró el video tan sensual que había grabado en su celular cuando Tamaki y Lola estaban peleando en el Host. ¡Perfectamente sensual y publicable!-. Logré despublicarlo del blog del Host cuando no tenía ni una reproducción. Agradézcanme.

–¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! – Preguntó Lola arrebatándole el celular a Hikaru, dándole "play" al video. Tamaki y... todo el Host se acercó a verlo.

Primero se enfocaba a Lola hablándole a distancia al celular de Haruhi diciendo con voz alta: "¡Desde aquí te oigo, loco! " a Ryoji. Después de una conversación, vio socarrona a alguien. Se escuchó la voz de Tamaki diciendo:"¡LOLA WILDEMBER! TE MATARE!". Se vio cómo el rubio se le abalanzó encima a Lola, quitándole los dos lazos que llevaba en su hermoso cabello. Siguió el video y por fin llego a la parte de verdad que interesaba: Tamaki sentado en su vientre y Lola tomándolo de la corbata atrayéndolo a ella. Además, los dos así tan especulados (por la anterior pelea)... sonrojados (por la rabia)... viéndose fijamente (queriéndose matar). ¡Perfectamente publicable! Tamaki y Lola quedaron blancos como nieve. No se podían mover.

Definitivamente, Lola no tenía oportunidades de salir ilesa.

–Entonces... – Kyouya les vio con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados-. El lunes especial de géneros entre Tamaki y Lola, ¿Vale? – Se dirigió a las escaleras-. Vamos a dormir.

Los Host hombres subieron las escaleras, Tamaki estaba siendo llevado como una tabla para surfear por Morinozuka. Hikaru había tomado su celular picarón.

Haruhi se le acercó a Lola, meneándola por el hombro haciéndola reaccionar.

–Lolaa... Tenemos que subir a dormir... Ya son las doce de la noche...

–Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha... – No podía terminar de decir el nombre de su amiga. ¡Estaba en shock!

–Vale, vale, Lola – Le abrazó por la espalda y la ayudó a subir las escalera, pero Lola mantenía la posición de cuando sostenía el celular.

Los dormitorios estaban separados. El de los chicos al frente de las chicas separados por un pasillo. Haruhi condujo a su amiga a la habitación y la ayudó a sentarse en una cama. Había una para cada una. Le pasó la mochila en donde cargaba la pijama y, Lola se vistió ya algo salida de shock. Lola tenía una pijama blanca con las mangas largas y violetas, con un pantalón suave que caía hasta sus pies negro. Con unas medias violeta también y, unas pantuflas azul marino que llevaban incluidas las medias. Haruhi se vistió con una camisa, igual manga larga, totalmente verde y con un pantalón azul claro.

Esa noche había mucho frío. Aunque estaban acolchadas y había sabanas gruesas, no era suficiente. Haruhi era muy friolenta y tenía frío. Lola no, Lola siempre era de cuerpo caliente.

No se habían ido a dormir todavía. Lola se miró en el espejo y cepilló los dientes, arreglándose unos mechones hasta que... se dio cuenta que faltaba algo.

–¿Y el casco? – Vio el suelo buscándolo como lo había hecho anteriormente en el baño de abajo.

–Creo que se lo vi a Honey Senpai – Respondió Haruhi con las sabanas gruesas tapándola, estaba sentada en una orilla de la cama-. Entró al dormitorio con él.

–¡¿Qué?! – Lola bajó un escalón que separaba el baño y la habitación, acercándose a Haruhi-. ¡Ese casco es de la suerte!

–¡¿Lo vas a buscar?! – Preguntó Haruhi abriendo los ojos, incrédula.

–¡Claro! ¡Gracias a él pude arrancar el Bugatti a 90 Km de un solo arranque y le gané a Tamaki en Juancho Kart! – Se puso las pantuflas y abrió la puerta-. Vuelvo en un minuto.

–Vale...

Lola salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cruzando el pasillo y abriendo sigilosamente la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, asomó discreta la cabeza para ver...

Todos dormidos ¡Claro! ¡Eran las dos de la mañana y había un frío de muertos! Lola se adentró pisando con las puntas de los pies el suelo para no hacer ruido. Habían dos camas gigantescas, sin mencionar que la habitación era enorme, en donde se encontraban Kyouya dormido abrazando su Laptop, acompañado de Tamaki en un extremo, muy extremo, durmiendo plácidamente. En un _sleeping_ se encontraban los dos primos dormidos en el suelo. Honey chupándose el dedo pulgar tal y como un bebe. Y en la tercera se encontraban los dos gemelos dormidos verticalmente, dándose las espaldas.

–_¡Ahí está mi casco!_– Se le iba a caer el mundo cuando lo vio, muy cerca de uno de los gemelos, para especificar, en el CENTRO de los dos.

Lola caminó sigilosamente, tratando de no pisar al dueño de la casa y a Takashi. Se aproximó a la cama de los gemelos y se subió como una gata, tratando de no mover mucho la cama, pero fue imposible, porque era una cama de agua. Ahora la lucha era por no caerse o romperla.

Gracias a Dios, pudo tomar su casco, pero un mal movimiento le hizo caer acostada en la cama, sin intención alguna. ¡Gracias a Dios! Los gemelos no se despertaron.

–_¡Gracias Diosito!_– Pensó Lola persignándose. Ya estaba dispuesta a irse, pero unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por detrás, era el cuerpo de Kaoru que se había dado la vuelta al centro -._¡AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYYY!_

El cuerpo de Kaoru estaba helado. Abrazaba a Lola muy firmemente, como si fuera un peluche o... como si fuera de su propiedad. Lola trató con sus manos quitar dedo por dedo de la mano de Kaoru para seguir con el brazo, pero no pudo.

–_Kaoru..._– Esta vez no estaba pensando, estaba susurrando con MUCHO aire-. _Suéltame..._– Ese "suéltame" estuvo acompañado con un gruñidito ronco. Lola trataba de alejarse del cuerpo de Kaoru, sosteniendo su casco, pero lo que lograba era que Kaoru la abrazara más fuerte-._Jeje... esto es raro.. ¡MADRE SANTA! ¡SUELTAME!_– En eso Kaoru la atrajo mucho a él e hizo que su aliento chocara en la mejilla de Lola.

–Estás tibia... – Dijo el subconsciente de Kaoru, que increíblemente, sabía que era Lola.

–_¡AAYYY! ¡ESO NO SE DICE!_– El rostro de Lola estaba al rojo vivo, si se comparaba con una lámpara, Lola alumbraba más. En sus seguidos intentos en vano por zafarse del musculoso pecho, si, así de cerca estaban, del gemelo menor, Hikaru se volteó sintiendo que la cama de agua se movía.-. _¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_ – Fue un grito sordo que le rompió la garganta a Lola, sordo en el sentido de que no se oyó. Hikaru volteó completamente su cuerpo a ver a su hermano, dispuesto a decirle algo con los ojos cerrados, pero pudo oler un perfume de chica y, abrió los ojos extrañado lentamente, viendo perfectamente a Kaoru abrazando protector a Lola. Hikaru abrió los ojos de par en par. Hikaru y Lola se encontraban viéndose como la sorpresa de ver a un ladrón infiltrado, y, adivinen quién era el infiltrado, pero la infiltrada le sonreía de como el Gato Rison sin saber qué hacer.

–Ola, K ase? – Dijo Lola sin saber qué decir.

***Corre-caminos es un animal del desierto que corre RAPIDIIISIIMOO. Si quieren búsquenlo en google imágenes. En México se encuentran en el sur del desierto. Tienen como ejemplo a la comiquita "El coyote y el Correcaminos". (Cómo me encanta esa comiquita c-':)**

**¡Wujuuu! Me pidieron romance, ¿Les gusta así? ¡Jujuuu! ¡Qué bello Kaoru *Q*!... ¡Y LA CAARA DE HIKARUUU! Yo, por lo menos, pego un grito y la mato al ver a Lola viéndome así con cara de socarrona (OwO Ola, k ase?) En serio, este capítulo me pareció, sinceramente, uno de los más chistosos que he hecho.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEW'S E IDEAS PARA EL CHAPTER 7 SI AMAN A LOLA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Jujujuju! ¡En serio me gustó el chapter 6! Juju... Bueeno. ¡Hoolaa, geente! Aquí les traigo el chapter 7 de EL DESEO DE LOLA. ¡Son la Onda! ¡Ya vamos por 44 review's! ¡SON LO MÁXIMO!**

**Ouran High School NO me pertenece, sino a la súper de Bisco Hatori. ¡Pero Lola sí!**

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Chapter 7**

–Ola, k ase? – Preguntó Lola con las facciones del Gato Rison.

– ¡AAAAAH! – Hikaru gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se abalanzó hacia atrás, cayéndose al suelo por la composición de la cama de agua.

Todo el Host se despertó de repente. Kyouya lanzó la laptop sorprendido, dándole sin intención una patada a Tamaki, lo que causó que se cayera igualmente al piso, aplastando a Honey que se levantó con mal humor y noqueó al Rey en el piso, mientras todavía estaba con insomnio.

– ¡LOLA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! – Preguntó Hikaru espeluznado. Lola mostró su casco.

–Se me quedó el casco – Rio inquieta.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Kaoru abrió los ojos y llevó la mano a su cabeza, como si tuviera jaqueca, soltando a Lola-. ¿Lola? – La vio algo sorprendido-. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Después espabiló un poco, notando que estaba en la cama, al lado de él-... ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

–Se me quedó el casco – Volvió a decir y se levantó rápidamente de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta, evadiendo e ignorando que Honey había dejado noqueado a Tamaki. Honey acarició su propio ojo y vio a Lola.

– ¿Lolita? – Entrecerró un poco los ojos, tratando de ver porque las luces estaban apagadas, pero había una ventana del tamaño de toda la pared que iluminaba la habitación con la luz de la luna-. Tomé el casco para jugar, perdón.

– ¡Jijiji! No hay problemitas, ¡JIJIJIJI! – Lola estaba dispuesta a irse, pero algo la paró, era Kyouya que tenía un despertar de muertos-. _¡AAAYYY!_

–Gracias a ti... – Kyouya mostró su laptop, con algunos cables sueltos-... mi laptop está dañada.

–¡JEJEJEJE! ¡¿Y...Y...YOOO?! ¡YO NO FUI! – Levantó el casco y lo señaló-. ¡Que te lo diga es casco! ¡SI QUIERES TE PAGO LA CONSULTA! – Habló como si la laptop fuera una persona, aunque para Kyouya si lo era.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Haruhi había entrado a la habitación de los chicos-. Oí a alguien gritar y pensé que había pasado algo malo – Notó que Lola había encontrado su casco-. Lo conseguiste – Le sonrió.

– ¡¿Qué hace Lola entrando al cuarto de los chicos de noche?! – Preguntó Hikaru-. Y, ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABA ABRAZADA CON KAORU?! – Hikaru vio a Kaoru que pegó un grito de confusión.

– ¡QUE SE ME QUEDÓ EL CASCO! – Refutó Lola enojada-. ¿Perdón? – Recordó el incidente con Kaoru-. ¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Me caí y él me abrazó porque estaba caliente! ¡Jijiji! _Oh, no..._– Repasó las palabras y se dio cuenta que o que había dicho se mal pensaba, y MUCHO-. ¡ESO NO ES LO QUE QUISE DECIR!

– ¡¿Qué?! – Hasta los mismísimos Honey y Haruhi se exaltaron. Tamaki seguía noqueado. Pobrecito...

– ¡¿Cómo es eso?! – Kyouya arqueó las cejas. Pero después notó que sonó muy fuera de su personalidad-... ¿Cómo es eso? – Dijo más tranquilo.

– ¡YO NO HICE NADA! – Dijeron Lola y Kaoru al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Hikaru habló-. ¡Los vi a los dos abrazados en la cama!

– ¡Pero eso fue porque...! – Lola iba a explicarlo, pero sonaría muy tonto. Sin más, Kaoru se hizo notar.

– ¿Qué hay de malo en que abrace a Lola? – Vio a Hikaru levantando una ceja-. ¿Estás celoso? – Que inteligente era el Hitachiin menor. Volteó la conversación a su favor, lo que hizo que Hikaru se sonrojara y corriera al baño-. ¿Estás bien, Lola? – Estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama-. No le prestes atención a Hikaru.

–No te preocupes – Abanicó el aire con su mano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Bueno, si no se molestan – Kyouya les abrió la puerta a las chicas-. Quiero dormir.

– ¡Sí! ¿Quién no va a querer dormir? ¡Dormir es súper! ¡FABULOSO! – Lola tomó a Haruhi del brazo, dispuesta a irse, dando pequeños pasos a la puerta-. ¡No duerman con pesadillas, chicos! ¡Ojalá no...! – Kyouya le tiró la puerta en la cara.

Lola corrió rápidamente a la habitación de chicas, invitando a Haruhi con la mano para que entrara. La de cabello castaño arqueó las cejas viendo la cara de Lola que decía: "¡Apúrate!". Entró a la habitación y Lola cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

– ¡KAORU ME ABRAZÓ! – Lola tomó de los brazos a Haruhi y por el impulso hizo que callera en la cama.

–Ya lo sé – Haruhi calló en la cama sentada, siendo meneada por Lola-. Pero... ¿En serio te abrazó? – Ella también estaba sorprendida.

– ¡QUE SI! – La dejó y tomó un peine de cabello, señalándola-. ¿Te digo cómo pasó?

–Si – Haruhi invitó a Lola a que se sentara a su lado, para que le contara más. Lola dio un salto y calló en la cama.

– ¡Bueno! – Lola echó el cuento completo rápidamente, sus palabras parecían grabadas y adelantadas, hablaba muy rápido-. ¡¿Qué crees que es?!

–Pues... – Haruhi sonrió un poco y se llevó la mano a la nuca-. Creo que le gustas a Kaoru –... Lo dijo como una niña, o sea, sin malos pensamientos.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Lola saltó a la otra cama-. ¡¿Que...que...POR QUÉ DICES ESO?! ¡Estaba dormido!

–Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada, ya que no soy el. ¿Qué tal si le preguntas?

–... – Qué consejo-. ¡Si, Haruhi! – Dijo en sarcasmo-. ¡SI! Mañana mismo le voy a preguntar – Las siguientes palabras las dijo con voz de niña tonta e inocente, juntando sus brazos y con ojos temerosos, imitándolas-: "Kaoru... ¿Yo te gusto? ¿Me consideras tu princesa?" ¡Por Dios! ¡SI! ¡Ya lo voy a hacer! – Rió irónica en su cama.

–Si quieres... – Haruhi se tapó con las sabanas, ya no aguantaba el frío y le dijo con ojos angelicales-. Yo le puedo preguntar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca?

–Lola – Haruhi le arqueó las cejas-. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Normalmente no eres así.

– ¿Y...Y...YO? P...P...Pueess... – Se recostó de medio lado en la cama, dejando caer una mano al suelo-. No sé qué me pasa... – Lo cual duró poco-. ¡Claro! ¡Que un chico te abrace con tanta fuerza cuando estás buscando tu casco no es normal!

–Lola... buscar un casco no es normal – Haruhi le sonrió y apagó las luces-. Vamos a dormir, Lola.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos...

– ¡Oh! – Exclamaba Honey-. ¡A Kao le gusta Lolita! ¡Qué lindo!

– ¡Hikaru! – Demandaba Kaoru a su hermano que salía del baño-. ¿Por qué tuviste que abrir tu gran boca?

– ¡PERO SI ME ASUSTÓ! – Explicó-. ¡Me la encontré en la cama diciéndome: "Ola, k ase?"! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me riera?

– ¡No estoy hablando de eso! – Le dio un zape-. ¿Tenias que mencionar que la abracé?

– ¿Y que hay de malo? ¡Te gusta!

–Ohh... – Tamaki revivió del más allá, hablando con voz boba-. ¿Oh? ¿Qué está pasando?

–Lola apareció en la cama siendo abrazada por Kaoru – Kyouya habló rápido y sin rodeos, tratando de arreglar su laptop-. Parece que los dos se gustan.

– ¡¿QUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! – Tamaki revivió completamente. Demasiada información para un solo segundo. Kyouya lo había dicho muy rápido, como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo-. ¡¿CÓÓMO?! – Vio a Kaoru-. Kaoru! ¡HAY QUE LLEVARTE AL HOSPITAL! – Lo tomó del brazo y salió de la habitación-. ¡ESTA INFECTADO!

– ¡SEÑOOR! – ¡Pobrecito Kaoru! No lo dejaban en paz-. ¡Estoy bien! – Estaba sonrojado, solo un poco-. ¡SUELTEME!

– ¡Hay que llevarte al hospital para que te vea un psicólogo y un dermatólogo! – Le tocó la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre-. ¡Estás ardiendo! ¡TIENES FIEBRE! ¡Pareces fuego!

– ¡ESTA FRIIIIAA! – Kaoru se apartó de Tamaki inmediatamente, refiriéndose a la mano-. ¡Señor! ¡Tiene las manos heladas!

– ¡Claro que no! – En eso se llevó la mano a la cara y, si, estaba fría-. ¡FRIIIAA!

– ¡Hay frío! – Buscó el calentador de la casa, sobándose ambos brazos-. ¿El calentador no sirve?

– ¡FRIIA! ¡FRIIIIAAA! – Empezó a dar saltos, y en eso su mano tocaba su cuerpo rebotando, en una de esas la camisa se le levantó y tocó su panza-. ¡AAAHHHHG! ¡ESTA HEELAADAA!

Lola y Haruhi se levantaron de un brinco, espeluznadas por los gritos del rubio.

– ¡¿Qué niña loca está gritando?! – Obvio que Lola sabía que era Tamaki. No se cansaba de llamarle "gay"-. O... ¡No puede ser! ¡JUANCHO VIVE! – El grito que daba el rubio se asemejaba mucho al de Juancho, del video juego Juancho Kart.

–Parece ser que es Tamaki Senpai – Haruhi se levantó de la cama poniéndose las pantuflas y cubriéndose un poco para calentarse. Lola se paró descalza y sin abrigo alguno.

–Como que se lo comió el coco – Pensó en alto al seguir oyendo esos gritos tan espeluznantes-. ¡Vamos a ver! ¿Y si se le apareció el exorcista? ¡Wuuju! ¡Súper! ¡Vamos! – Salió corriendo de la habitación haciendo sonar sus pies en fino suelo de madera.

El rubio se fue corriendo con Kaoru buscando el calentador principal. Kaoru buscaba por todos lados, detrás de los muebles, en las paredes. ¡Pero nada!

– ¡Encuentra el calentador de una buena vez! ¡Te lo ordena tu Rey!

–Si quieres te compro una revista de Playboy – Dijo Lola entrando a la conversación. Pero como ya se sabe, nada del mudo real se mezclaba con ese.

– ¿Playboy? ¿Es una revista de video juegos? – Tamaki habló inocente calentando sus manos asociando el nombre.

–Siiii... – Lola afirmó incrédula-. Es muy buena. Está 3D. Pero... a mí no me gusta mucho. A mis amigos sí...

–Oh... – Tamaki pareció entender. Lola no aguantaba la risa por dentro, le encantaba molestar. Kyouya apareció de la nada.

– ¡Son las tres de la mañana! – Se le acercó a Tamaki amenazante-. ¡Deja de gritar! ¿Está fría?

–¡Ayyy! – Lola mal pensó a no más poder. Se tapó la boca y escapó para que no oyeran sus risas. Esa mente de esa niña...

–El calentador de la casa está dañado – Dijo Honey angelical con su pijama rosa y su conejito en brazos-. ¿Puedes arreglarlo, Kyo? – Le jaló de la camisa.

–Yo... – Gruñó el Emperador de las Sombras-. ¡Lo haré porque me estoy muriendo del frío! Inútiles...

Lola se había escapado sin saber por dónde iba. Apareció en una sala con muchos cuadros.

–¿Cómo llegué aquí? – Preguntó viendo los cuadros, era un árbol genealógico de los Haninozuka-. ¡Cool! ¡Aquí hay tipos malos! – Se acercó a un cuadro en donde aparecía un hombre rudo-. Este parece mafioso... éste traficante de órganos... y éste...

–¿Lola? – Kaoru apareció de una puerta diferente a la que ella había llegado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Kaoru? – Lo vio normalmente y volvió su mirada a la familia de Honey, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Después cuadró las cosas: los dos solos en una sala donde no había ventanas, y, el incidente anterior. Volteó su cabeza rápidamente abriendo sus ojos y llevando sus manos hacia atrás, estremeciéndose-. ¡Kaoru! ¿Yo? ¡JEJE! ¡Estoy viendo a la familia de Honey! – Enmarcó un puño y dobló su brazo hacia arriba-. ¡Son gente buena! ¡Buenísima!

–Jaja... – Rió un poco Kaoru al ver las expresiones de Lola. Simplemente le encantaba-. ¿Con que eso? – Se le acercó poco a poco pero con pasos firmes.

–¡Sí! – Se agachó un poco manteniendo sus piernas rectas para ver otro cuadro, lo señaló leyendo el nombre-. Este se llama...

–¿Por qué estás aquí sola? – Se le acercó y la acorraló en la pared. Kaoru encogió un poco su cuerpo y apoyó su mano en la pared, al lado de la cabeza de ella. Acercó un poco su cabeza-. Y... sin calzar.

–¿Sin calzar? – Se vio los pies, estaba descalza-. ¡Ah, bueno! ¡Porque yo...!

–Hay frío... – Le vio fijamente y con mirada seductora.

–Yoo... ¡Yo no tengo frío! – Escapó del acorralo de Kaoru, sonrojada-. ¡Soy de cuerpo caliente!

–Eso me gusta – Se mordió un labio acercándose nuevamente, Lola retrocedía. ¡Woww!

–¡Hay sueño! ¡Jijijiji! ¡Son las tres de la mañana y tenemos que levantarnos por lo menos a las nueve! ¡Jiji! ¡Si no nos saldrán ojeras y seremos feos! ¡Por supuesto que yo no me considero bonita ni nada de eso! ¡Pero es que la situación del calentamiento global está grave! – Se dio cuenta de que no cuadraban las palabras-.¡Ay! ¡Buenas noches! – Se fue corriendo. Kaoru rió un poco, pero como si la situación le hubiera parecido tierna. Por alguna razón, Lola volvió.

–... Me perdí – Dijo ella que se había encontrado por los pasillos y asemejado con un laberinto.

–Tranquila, conozco esta casa como si fuera la mía – Kaoru se introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y pasó por el lado de Lola-. Te llevaré a tu habitación.

–O... Oki – No tuvo más remedio que seguirle. Se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Haninozuka. El silencio reinaba. Lola no aguantó más y empezó a hablar–. Y... ¿Qué hacías por la habitación de los mafio... de la familia de Honey?

–Buscaba el control del calentador. Pero Kyouya lo va a arreglar – Dijo sin más-. Oye... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Paró el paso.

–Si... ¡Claro! – Trató de ser la misma.

–¿Cómo sabías que yo era Kaoru? – Sus ojos estaban quietos en ella. Lola, en la sala del árbol genealógico, dijo su nombre sin pensarlo ni verificar si era él o su hermano.

–¿Ah? Bueno... – Lo miró de arriba a abajo, cargaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa manga larga azul marino-. Tal vez por tu voz... o por tu forma de entrar... o... por tú esencia.

–¿Mi esencia? – Dobló un poco su cabeza viéndola cabizbajo. Lola le llegaba al pecho-. ¿Cómo que mi esencia?

–Ah bueno... Lo que emites al estar con alguien – Le sonrió-. Hikaru es más loco que tú – Que directa...-. Tú eres más tranquilo y maduro.

–... Ahora... ¿Cómo me conoces tan bien si apenas sabes quién soy?

–¿Eh? – Lola retrocedió un poco, intimidada por la situación.

–¿Lola? – Kaoru esperaba respuesta.

– No me cuesta conocer a la gente – Dijo viendo al suelo-. Y la gente me toma confianza rápido, así que... Tal vez por eso supe que eras tú, Kaoru.

–Uhmm... – Se dio la media vuelta-. No sé si estar decepcionado o alegrarme.

–¿Ah? – Kaoru caminó y Lola lo siguió.

–Olvídalo – Prefirió no explicar. Entonces, señaló un pasillo a su izquierda-. Sigue por ahí derecho. Ahí están los dormitorios. Yo voy a buscar alguna pastilla para dormir.

–Vale... – Estaba a punto de entrar por el pasillo, pero algo le hizo ver la espalda de Kaoru-. Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego – Le sonrió de medio lado gustoso, afincando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Lola abrió la puerta de la habitación, por quinta vez entre cerrar y abrir. Entró y cayó chistosamente en la cama, Haruhi no estaba.

–¿Qué habrá pasado con el calentador? – Trató de pensar en otra cosa.

–Yo lo dañé por ti, cariño – Brujilda apareció sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el aire. Lola iba a gritar pero Brujilda le dijo "no" con el dedo-. No grites. Debería mencionarte que eres la única que me puede ver. Así que si alguien viene te considerará loca, o por lo menos más de lo que eres.

–¡Bru...bru...BRUJILDA! – Se escondió con las almohadas.

–¡Que no me llamo Brujilda! – Le refutó... Brujilda-. Oye... Te la llevas muy bien con ese niño – Le empezó a dar codazos. Lola se quedó viendo asqueada la verruga que tenía entre ceja y ceja-. Además, ¡Está lindo, picarona!

–¡¿Pero qué dices, Brujilda?!

–Que no soy... ¡Agh! – Brujilda se hartó-. Dame las gracias, porque si no fuera por mi ése niño no te hubiera abrazado – Se cruzó de hombros viendo para otro lado.

–¿Ah? – Lola la miró extrañada-. No me digas que... Brujilda, no me digas que tienes algo que ver en todo esto.

–Si lo tengo – Brujilda sincera. Tenía una voz chillona-. Yo hice que te cayeras en la cama de agua.

–¡Con que fuiste tú! – Le tomó de hombros y la acercó a sí. Brujilda era muy pequeña, medía como treinta centímetros, pero tenía la cabeza muy grande-. ¿Pero cómo no te pude ver?

– Estabas tan concentrada con tu amado casco que no te diste cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

–Un momento... ¿Siempre estás conmigo? ¡ACOSADORA! – La lanzó y ella siguió flotando en el aire.

–A veces – Se acomodó su gorro puntiagudo-. Yo me quedo viendo televisión en el mundo real y cuando veo que algo puede pasar, ¡Pues me vengo y lo hago!

–Eres una maldita... ¡Mi misión es hacer que Haruhi y Tamaki se enamoren entre sí! ¿No?

–Ecolecuá – Dijo afirmando.

–¡Pero es que Haruhi es muy lenta! – Se tomó la cabeza.

–Recuerda que no lo puedes hacer tan rápido, Lola – Brujilda estaba sirviéndose café en el aire-. Y... tienes que ponerle picante a la historia. También que si...

–... No pasa algo entre ellos dos en un capítulo, moriré – Dijo eso como si fuera un reclamo, o sea, con fastidio.

–Exacto – Brujilda alzó una cuchara con la que le había puesto azúcar a su café-. En fin. Lo de Kaoru fue por mi parte, pero vengo a decirte cómo está respondiendo la gente a tu personaje en la vida real.

–¡La gente me ve en la vida real! – Dijo Lola con estrellitas-. ¿Qué dicen de mí?

–... Que estás loca – Le vio fijamente-. Pero... les caes bien. Tienes carisma, baby – Le guiñó un ojo y terminó de tomarse su café-. Bueno, yo me voy – Le acarició la cabeza a Lola-. Sigue así, Lola. Volveré otro día para darte el avance de la gente con tu personaje.

–Vale... ¿Chao? – Brujilda sacó su diminuto cuerpo por la ventana de la habitación.

Justo cuando Brujilda no se encontraba ya presente, Haruhi entró.

–Uff... Kyouya arregló el calentador – Estiró un poco su cuerpo y habló con confianza a Lola-. Dice que mañana nos levantaremos a las diez para desayunar y, que si no lo hacemos nos quedaremos sin desayuno y sin almuerzo. Así que. Hasta mañana, Lola – Apagó las luces y sin más se durmió.

–Hasta algunas horas...

Por fin, el Host pudo dormir. El calentador estaba prendido y ya no sufrían de frío.

La mañana llegó rápidamente. Lola tenía el sueño pesado, por lo que era la única que se mantenía dormida. Los demás Host estaban abajo desayunando.

–Son las diez de la mañana y esa niña no se despierta – Dijo Kyouya malhumorado.

–Si quiere dormir, que duerma – Haruhi tomó una rebanada de pan de la mesa.

–De ningún modo – Kyouya se levantó de la mesa-. Tamaki y Lola tienen una deuda conmigo, así que tienen que practicar su actuación desde ahora.

–¡¿Ehhhh?! – Tamaki escupió un poco de leche y lo vio asustado-. ¡Pero si es para el lunes!

–¡Hoy es sábado! – Kyouya se dirigió a subir las escaleras-. La llamaré.

–Oh... – Hikaru se vio tomando medidas-. ¿Cómo será el despertar de Lola?

–¡Oh! – Honey se levanto alegre de la mesa-. ¡Y Kyouya la va a despertar! – Todos se vieron entre sí.

–¡Vamos! – Se dirigieron a la habitación en donde dormía Lola, que roncaba como un ogro.

–¡Lola Wildember! – Kyouya había entrado a la habitación, llamando a Lola-. ¡Tienes que levantarte para empezar a vestirte como hombre!

–¿Cómo? – Lola entre abrió sus ojos, logrando ver la silueta del cuerpo de Kyouya-. ¿Kyouya?... ¡¿Kyouya?! – Se levantó-. ¿QUÉ HACES EN LA HABITACIÓN? – Le lanzó un cojín.

–¡Hey! – Kyouya se protegió con su brazo-. Tienes que levantarte para empezar a ser hombre.

–¡¿A ser hombre?! – Lola le lanzó una almohada-. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! ¡Soy una noble!

–¡Lo que quiero decir es...! – Kyouya ya harto le lanzó el cojín y le cayó en la cara a Lola. Tamaki se asomó por la puerta.

–¡Oh! ¡Una dama está siendo atacada por Kyouya! – Entró tal cual a un príncipe-. Tengo que salvarla – Abrazó a Lola y la vio con su típica mirada que dejaba a cualquier muchacha en las nubes-. Una princesa no puede ser atacada por un hombre... – Sacó una rosa de no se sabe dónde y se la ofreció-. Acepta ésta rosa y déjame protegert...

–¡ALEEEJAATEEE! – Lola le dio una cachetada a Tamaki y éste salió volando por la ventana-. ¡¿QUE CARAJOS TE PASA?! ¿FUMASTE AYER? – Oh Dios... perdónala.

–A mí nadie me quita la palabra – Kyouya apretó un puño-. Ahora me tendrás que oír, quieras o no.

–¡WUJU! – Hikaru estaba divertido viendo desde la puerta-. ¡SE ESTA PONIENDO BUENO!

–Te vestirás con estas ropas y ésta peluca – Las tenía guardadas en algún lugar y las mostró. Era el uniforme de la academia para hombres, y una peluca de cabello corto pero con estilo, así como el cabello de Jack Frost, de color castaño claro combinado con un poco de color bronce. Exactamente el color de cabello de Lola. Y la textura era ondulada. Era una peluca muy linda-. Empezarás a actuar como todo un Casanova desde hoy, quiero tener mis cien clientes ya.

–¡Woooow! – Tomó la peluca en manos-. ¿Dónde conseguiste mi tinte de cabello? ¡Mi color es único! ¡Súper! – Empezó a sentir la textura del cabello de la peluca y la comparó con su cabello-. ¡Hasta tiene la misma textura! ¡Se ve ondulado pero es suave y muy fino! ¡ERES UN DIOS KYOUYA! Y... ¿Por casualidad tienes mi crema para peinar?

–Si – Mostró una crema para peinar de envase rojo-. Investigué y...

–¡Mi cremita! – Empezó a abrazarla como si fuera un bebé-. ¡Solo la conseguía en mi ciudad! ¡ERES LO MÁXIMO! ¡THE BETTER! – Aunque ella sabía muy bien hablar el inglés, lo dijo como se lee: "¡Te beter!". Le mostró un pulgar arriba como aprobación-. ¡The Best!

–Ok... – Kyouya la vio con una cara de ironía extrema-. Vístete y baja. El Host te enseñará cómo comportarte como todo un Casanova.

–¡HEEEEYYY! – Tamaki apareció escalando la ventana-. ¿Y YOO? Oh... – Subió a la habitación y su aura empezaba a formarse rosada y con estrellas por todos lados-. Lo siento, no necesito a nadie que me enseñe a comportarme como toda una dama – Llevó su mano a su frente, mostrando dramatización. Lola por dentro pensaba dos cosas: "Éste tipo es gay" y "Éste sirve para actor ¡Todo lo dramatiza! Uy... ¡Ya quiero verlo actuando como chica! ¡Jajajaja!"-. Puedo ser la más refinada y delicada flor. Seré la más linda princesa. Sin duda, mis encantos harán que ellos...– Fue interrumpido por Lola.

–... ¿Se vuelvan gays por ti? – Ya estaba preparando su escape-. ¡Después de todo sí te gusta el yaoi, Suou!

–¡CAALLAAATEEE! – Toda esa aura de belleza pura de esfumó. El rubio empezó a perseguir a Lola por toda la habitación, mientras que ésta reía.

–¡Jajajaja! – Hikaru empezó a reír. Igual que Kaoru que no pudo aguantar la risa de Hikaru, que era la más contagiosa en el planeta. Su risa era la de un psicópata combinado con la chistosa risa de un bebé, complementando, imposible no reírse. Haruhi también empezó a reír un poco. Ya eran tres risas. Honey al ver que se reían, rió. Kyouya solo hizo un chasquido y... Mori se rió de una manera tan...

–Ja... –... Sin gracia. ¡Ese tipo no tiene alma!

–Dejen de pelear o... – Kyouya estaba por irse del dormitorio, hablando con los correteadores ambulantes-... los obligaré a que se enseñen entre ustedes dos.

–¡NOOOO! – Pararon los dos. Tamaki chocó con el cuerpo de Lola y cayó en el suelo. Lola se mantenía firme. Kyouya salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

–Tú si eres mamita – Lo vio en el suelo, refiriéndose a que se cayó con tanta facilidad-. ¡No pelearé contigo solo porque no quiero que me enseñes a ser hombre!

–¡JA! – Se recuperó del suelo el rubio-. ¡De diez clientas me eligen siete! ¿Qué mejor maestro quieres? Aunque claro ¡Yo nunca sería tu maestro! ¡Con tu personalidad, lo único que harás será ahuyentar a MIS clientas!

–¡Y tú a MIS clientes! – Le refutó-. ¡Ellos te odian!

–¡Las mías igual a ti! – Le refutó el rubio igualmente-. No entiendo nada de este estúpido plan. ¡Te hubieras quedado callada en vez de abrir tu gran bocota!

–¡Mi boca no es grande!

–¡Nooo! – Le dijo con sarcasmo, mirándola meneando su cabeza negativamente-. ¿A quién se le ocurre echarle fuego al plan de Kyouya?

–¡A mi pues! – Se abrazó a sí misma-. ¡Soy única en mi especie! ¡Soy Lola Wildember! ¿Conoces a alguien igual a mí?

–No, y no quiero hacerlo nunca.

–Oye... – Le miró curiosa-. ¿No será que no te agrado porque no me enamoré de ti?

–¡¿EEEHH?! ¡¿DE DONDE SACAS ESO?! – Se espeluznó.

–Es que... – Plan en mente...–. Soy la única muchacha que no está enamorada de ti y que te molestas por ello.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Quien me interesa a mí es Haruhi...! – Cayó su trampa. En su vil trampa.

–¡Já! ¡LO SABIIAA! – Empezó a señalarlo con el dedo riendo gloriosa-. ¡Tus sentimientos a Haruhi son claros! – Lola había pensado que, si eso salía en el anime, la querrían más. Pero... ¡Qué inteligente es esta niña! ¡Las apariencias no son del todo ciertas!

–¡¿Q...Q...QUIEEEN DIJO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE HARUHI?! ¡Es mi hija!

–¡Entonces eres un padre que se enamoró de su hija!

–¡CALLATE! – Tamaki estaba muy sonrojado, MUY sonrojado-. ¡El amor que siento por Haruhi es de un padre!

–Con que sientes sientes amor por Haruhi... – Se llevó la mano a la barbilla siendo misteriosa-. Así empieza todo.

–¡QUE LA QUIERO COMO UNA HIJA! – Se le lanzó encima, pero Lola lo esquivó.

–¿Con que como una hija? – Empezó a afirmar con su cabeza-. Bien, Imagínate esto – Lola sabía que cuando se decía esa palabra era imposible no imaginar-: Haruhi saliendo del baño con una toalla y diciéndote mientras la abre: "Hazme tu..."

–¡CAAAAAAAAAALLAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEE! – Le tapó la boca y la lanzó por la ventana-. ¡No puedo mal pensar con mi hija!

–¡CON QUE MALPENSASTE! – Lola se agarraba de la cortina-. ¡SI TE GUUUSTA! – Esa Lola hacía los mejores juegos mentales. Si el rubio mal pensaba, era porque le gustaba. Y si no, la quería como una hija. Pero el resultado fue diferente: mal pensó, la interrumpió antes de que terminara de hablar, se sonrojó, volvió a afirmar que su amor no era romántico, y la tiró por la ventana pegando el grito más fuerte que se había escuchado-. ¡WUJU! ¡TE GUUSTAA! – Empezó a subir por la cortina.

–¡AAAAAAAAAHHHGGGG! – El rubio se fue corriendo-. ¡ERES INSIPORTABLE!

–¡UNICA EN MI ESPECIE! – Le corrigió subiendo al dormitorio.

–¡VISTETE QUE O SI NO SEREMOS TUTORES! – Le cerró la puerta bruscamente.

–¡Jijiji! ¡Lo saqué de quicio! ¡Wuju! – Empezó a dar saltos-. ¡Soy de lo mejor! ¡SOY YOOO!

**¡Yyyy bueno! Gracias por leerme :D. ¿Les gustó ese nuevo lado que les puse a los personajes?**

**¡Dejen Review's si aman a Lola!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola, preciosuras! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 8 de EL DESEO DE LOLA. ¡Gracias por permitirme llegar a 60 reviews! ¡LAAS ADOOOROOO!**

**Ouran High School Host Club NO me pertenece, sino a la súper espectacular Bisco Hatori. ¡Pero Lola siiiii :D!**

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Chapter 8**

– Muy bien – Kyouya cargaba una lista en mano-. Son las dos de la tarde y quiero ver resultados a las ocho – Anotó algo en la hoja-. Los Host les ayudarán.

–¡Kyouya! – Tamaki vestido de mujer habló-. ¡No es justo!

–Claro que lo es. Gané, perdieron. Fin.

Se debería contar lo que pasó cuando Lola se estaba vistiendo.

–Vístete Lola – Haruhi había entrado a la habitación-. ¡Así vemos cómo te ves como chico!

–¡Daaleee! – Le chocó la mano. Se introdujo en el baño de la habitación, poniéndose primero el uniforme, dificultándose un poco al hacer el nudo de la corbata. Se puso la peluca y se vio en el espejo, saliendo del baño-. Esta cosa pica – Se rascó la cabeza.

–¡Lola! – Haruhi se impulsó hacia atrás al ver su apariencia-. ¡Pareces actor de cine!

–Je, lo sé – Pasó la mano por su cabello con una sonrisa de medio lado-. Soy sexy – La palabra sexy la dijo enmarcando sus labios como una mordida.

–¿Cómo hiciste para esconder el bulto?

–Aprieta un poco, pero... – Haló un poco el chaleco-. No se ve, ¿verdad?

–¡Nadita! – Haruhi parpadeó muchas veces-. ¡Pareces todo un hombre!

–Si... ¿Gracias?– Se vio en el espejo del dormitorio-. Pero... no me gustan las mujeres.

Volviendo al presente:

– ¡Me veo mejor que tú! – Le cantó Lola a Tamaki-. ¡Mírame! – Se llevó las manos a su pecho, moralmente-. ¡Soy una chica disfrazada de un chico y me veo hermoso! – Unas pequeñas risas de gracia se pudieron oír entre los dos gemelos.

–¡Silencio! – Ordenó Tamaki-. Y bien, ¿Quién nos dará la tutoría?

–Yo no tengo problemas en dársela a Lola – Dijo Kaoru sonriendo de medio lado.

–¡Jijijijiji! – Lola abrió los ojos perpleja-. ¡Tranquilitos! Yo puedo hacerlo solita – Formó sus ojos como "x" sonrojándose.

–¡Ajá, Kaoru! – Dijo Hikaru tomándolo del brazo-. ¡Tráenos agua!

–¿Eh? – Kaoru volteó incrédulo-. ¿Que traiga agua?

–¡QUE SI! – Hikaru le dio una patada e hizo que Kaoru saliera de la sala. Se aseguró de que él no escuchara y dijo-: Oigan, lo siento mucho, pero no les podemos enseñar.

–¡¿EEHH?! – Dijeron Tamaki y Lola al unísono-. ¡¿Por qué?!

–Porque, si ven bien, _par de inteligentes_– Dijo refiriéndose a ellos-. Kyouya lo hizo a propósito.

–¡Obvio que lo hizo a propósito! – Dijo Lola exaltándose-. ¡Tenemos que conseguir CINCUENTA clientes! ¡Y va a su favor!

–Ja, ja – Rio sereno Kyouya-. Parece que Hikaru entendió.

–...¿Disculpen? – Preguntó Tamaki sin entender.

–Bueno... me quería divertir un rato viendo cómo le hacían la vida imposible a Tamaki y a Lola pero – Dijo Kyouya-, parece que ya entendieron y no lo van a hacer.

–Exacto – Dijo Hikaru. Honey y Mori estaban en la cocina.

–¡No entiendo un comino! – Lola se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Dejen de hacerse los Súper Detectives o Sherlock Holmes y digan lo que piensan!

–Lo que pasa es que – Kyouya se sentó en una silla al estilo imperial-, quería divertirme viendo cómo los Host los frustraban a ustedes dos. Pero – Kyouya suspiró-. Se dieron cuenta de que no va a llevar nada con que ellos los enseñen a ustedes – Estaba hablando frustrado, lo habían hecho explicar.

–... No entendí – Dijo Lola con cara de tonta.

–Yo tampoco – Dijo Tamaki con la misma posición que ella.

–... – Kyouya gruñó-. Hay que ver que son estúpidos ustedes dos – Kyoya se llevó la mano a la frente-. Lo que quiero decir es que al fin y al cabo, ustedes serán sus propios tutores.

–¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?! – ¡Por fin entendieron!

–¡Ese no era el trato! – Lola se le acercó amenazante.

–¡No se puede hacer! – Dijo el rubio.

– ¿Y quién dijo que ustedes hacían las reglas? – Kyouya sonrió malicioso-. Yo soy el que planificó esto y el que ganó la carrera, por lo tanto, yo pongo las reglas. Consigan cincuenta clientas – Ordenó en seco.

–¡PERO YO...! – Fueron interrumpidos por Kyouya, que anotaba en su libreta.

–Cincuenta y cinco clientas – Subió la cantidad.

–¡HEEYY! – Lola gritó-. ¡ERAN CINCUENTA!

–Sesenta – Volvió a subir, anotando sereno.

–¡AAYYY! – Gritaron los dos.

–¡MAAMAA! – Gritó Tamaki suplicando.

–¡Vale, vale! – Lola le dio la mano-. Se queda en sesenta. Seremos tutores – Le sonrió sudando por nuca-. ¡No subas más!

Kyouya le vio de medio lado, Lola poseía una sonrisa asustadiza.

–Los dos conseguirán sesenta clientas, o si no – Cerró su libreta de un solo golpe-. Recibirán una bomba en el correo y, explotará antes de lo que crean.

–¡O.K! – Lola trató de calmarlo con las manos-. _¡Parece un traficante terrorista drogadicto mafioso policiaco!_

–Bien – Kyouya empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me iré y – Les vio con una mirada asesina-, a las siete quiero ver los resultados

–Si tranquilo – Sonrió Lola-. Convertiré a Tamaki en Megan Fox, se los juro – Llevó su mano derecha al corazón-. Aunque, solo el lunes.

–¿Megan...? – Kyouya estaba a punto de salir-. Estoy empezando a pensar de que eres de otro mundo, Lola – Se fue sin más.

–¿Ah sí? – Abrió los ojos más que espeluznada, quedando perpleja en la ausencia del intelectual-. ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Cómo voy a ser de...?!_MIIIJEEERDAAAA_

–¡Dense las clases, pues! – Dijo Hikaru sentado con las manos en la nuca en un sillón.

Haruhi acababa de bajar las escaleras, con un cepillo en mano, Cosa extraña en ella ya que no es nada femenina. Se quedó viendo al trío de personas que discutían. Se adentró a la conversación y preguntó:

–¿No han empezado todavía? – Haruhi vio el reloj de pared-. Son las tres de la tarde. Kyouya se va a molestar.

–¡SE ACABA DE IR! – Dijo Lola señalando la puerta, tratando de olvidar el comentario-. Bueno, lo único que falta es que el 'Lindo Rey' me de las clases – Buscó un lápiz y un papel que guardaba consigo y se sentó cruzando las piernas-. Díctame – Le indicó a Tamaki para que le dictara la forma de ser un Casanova.

–... ¿No se suponía que me ibas a dar clases tu primero? – Preguntó Tamaki confundido.

–¡Ah no! – Refunfuñó-. ¡Ya me senté! – Se cruzó de brazos con sus utensilios en mano, después pensó su próxima respuesta-... ¡Y no me vengas a decir que: "Las damas primero", porque, SEGUN TU – Dijo furiosa-, no soy una dama!

–¡Ja, ja! – Tamaki parecía agraciado-. A pesar de que no eres el tipo de dama que prefiero – Acarició su cabeza como si fuera una niña. En ese momento, Lola tenía una posición muy... ¿terneza?-, eres tierna.

–¿Pero...? ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?¡ – Le quitó la mano de un solo golpe-. ¡No me hagas así como si fuera un perro!

–Te ves linda – Le vio cariñoso y con su rostro muy acercado a ella.

El romanticismo duró poco.

–¡ALEEEJAATEEEE! – Le dio OTRA cachetada al rubio, que salió echando sangre por la nariz en un vuelo aéreo-. ¡PARECES UN PENDEJO COQUETEANDO! ¡PARECES UN MANDRIL ASIATICO CON RETRASO MENTAL DESPELLEJADO CON ENFERMEDAD VENEREA! ¡RENACUAAJO FENOMENO DE CIIIRCOOO! ¡TELETUBI ABORTADO POR EL ZOBACOO VIVIEENTEE! – Se calmó un poco y, Lola recordó que se había disfrazado de hombre-... Con que por esto era... – Se acercó al cuerpo moribundo del rubio-. Oh... no sabía que era por esto, Suou – Le vio preocupada y arrepentida.

–¡Jajajajaja! – Hikaru antes se veía intimidado por la situación, pero la reacción de Lola le cambió de parecer-. ¡RENACUAAJO FENOMENO DE CIIRCOO! ¡JJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Le dio los cinco, haciendo volver esa risa de bebé psicópata.

–¡Jajajaja! – Haruhi también estaba riendo, recostando su cuerpo de la baranda. ¡Qué insultos tan buenos! ¡E

De repente volvieron Honey, Kaoru y Takashi. Mitzukuni estaba alegre viniendo con malvaviscos, Kaoru se preocupó en traer un solo vaso de agua fría. El pequeño rubio entró saltando, pero vio al moribundo cuerpo de Tamaki en el suelo, muy cerca de la pared por el fuerte impacto, y se le acercó preocupado.

–¡Pero mira cómo me lo dejaron! – Dijo sorprendido e inocente-. ¡Parece gelatina! – Empezó a toquetear su cuerpo y, en efecto, parecía gelatina.

–Señor... – Kaoru se le quedó viendo-. ¿Qué carajos le pasó?

–Lola... – Fue lo único que pudo anunciar el rubio.

–¡Oye, Suou! – Lola le empezó a dar pequeñas cachetadas en el rostro para que despertara, viendo cómo el rostro del rubio cambiaba de dirección en cada golpe. Esta niña... ¡Esta casi muerto por una cachetada y le va a seguir dando!-. Kaoru ¿Qué traes ahí?

–Agua fría... – Kaoru cayó en cuenta. Lola y él se vieron complincentes-. Vale.

–¡YAPA YAPAA, SUOU! – Vació todo el contenido en su rostro-. ¡Upa upa, Señor Alex! ¡Mire que ya amaneció! – Imitó la voz del Rey Julien XIII de la película "Madagascar"-. ¡DEPIIEEETAA! – Dijo sin pronunciar la "r" entre la palabra.

–¡MALVADA SEA, LOLA WILDEMBER! – El rubio resucitó-. ¡Ya van dos veces que me echas agua HELADA en la cara!

–Pero por lo que se ve no te importa – Puso la boquilla del vaso en la mejilla-. Ya que no gritaste como niña – Se vio triste-. Al fin y al cabo eres hombre – Le vio así como diciendo: "qué lástima".

–... ¿Quieres ver a mi _yo hombre_ en acción? – Le tomó de la cintura, mojándola un poco con los mechones de su peluca. ¡Gracias a Dios que Kaoru se fue a buscar más agua!

–Pe... ¡¿Pero qué..?! – Fue interrumpida por el rubio. Los espectadores admiraban en primera fila. La inocente de Haruhi se fue con Kaoru.

–Para ser como eres... – Dijo el rubio.

–¡Oh, la clase empieza! – Dijo Hikaru con los demás Host a su lado, admirando.

–... Mi corazón no puede estar tranquilo – Le acercó más a sí-. Te ves tan distante a mí, pero desde lo más profundo de mi alma te confieso que no soporto seguir tan ameno contigo – ¡Oooh! ¡Qué clase tan buena! ¡Hasta es creíble!-. No aguanto más – Le tomó de la nuca, acercando su cabeza-. Tengo que llegar a un punto más profundo. Te quiero. Te quiero solo para mí, y no permitiré que nadie más te toque. Aunque me trates mal, y yo te responda de esa manera, debes de saber que mis sentimientos por ti son claros, que te amo con toda mi vida, Lola Wildember.

–¡Oooooook! – Lola estaba sonrojada, pero a la vez asustada. Eso lo dijo como pensando: "¡Te luciste!"-. ¡CALLATE Y SUELTAME QUE YA ENTENDÍ LA LECCIÓN! – Se apartó del rubio-. Bien, bien. No eres maricón.

–No me digas que te enamoraste de mi – Le vio seductor.

–¡CAALLAATEE! – Estaba sonrojada, mas no se sabía si de la pena o de la furia-. ¡Yo no me enamoro de alguien tan fácilmente! – Dijo para hablar más amenazante:- ¿Qué? ¿Creías que porque me hicieras la técnica de "_Ojitos_" iba a caer rendida ante ti? – Habló como si la técnica fuera una cosa especial-. ¡Ni que fueras una estrella! Marvado metrosexual – Pronunció la "R" en vez de la "L".

–Parece que le gustó la lección – Dijo Honey mascando una galleta.

–¡SILEENCIO..! – Lola se percató de que era Honey-. Cushitura, no digas esas cosas, por favor – Le vio tierna pero suplicando.

Oh, Lola. Ella es la única persona que trataría así a semejante hombre. El rubio le dio una lección muy buena. ¿Quién la manda a discriminar las preferencias sexuales? Si Tamaki hubiera sido gay, ¡Pues que sea gay! ¡Ese no es problema de ella! Muy buena lección la que le dio el rubio. ¡Merece aplausos!

–Bien, me toca mi clase – El rubio se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y descansando su cabeza en una mano-. Sorpréndeme.

–Bien – Sonó sus nudillos, tratando de parecer hombre-. Agárrate – Advirtió.

–¿Eh? – Tamaki pareció confuso.

– Para agradar a un chico – Empezó-. Tienes que ser agradable a la vista – Sacó maquillaje de no se sabe dónde-. Te convertiré en una _estrella_.

–... Con tal de que no me quede para siempre... – Se dejó maquillar.

Asombrosamente, Lola terminó de arreglar a Tamaki en solo quince minutos. Le había puesto una peluca rubia de cabello liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Le puso un tipo de máscara que disimulaba la barbilla y la manzana de Adán. Después de colocarle la base y el polvo, utilizó un rímel negro de pestañas gruesas. Después le colocó pestañas postizas al percatarse de que poseía muy pocas para el gusto de ella. Volvió a colocar rímel para emparejarlas todas. Utilizó sombras blancas y le agregó degradaciones grises para que se viera mejor. Le puso lápiz y delineador en los ojos negro. Tomó un labial brillante color rosa, más intenso que claro, y lo colocó en su boca. Le tocó agrandar un poco su boca con el delineador, ya que los labios de él eran muy varoniles. Colocó un poco de rubor en las mejillas y arregló algunos mechones de la pollina.

–Listo, ¡Manific! – Dijo como el propio estilista francés dándose aíre de moda-. La propia fémina hembra del corral – Cambio su estilo francés por uno campesino, endureciendo la voz y hablando por la nariz-. ¡Alumbra el zafarrancho, potra! – Le dio señas para que se parara y se dejara ver con los demás Host-. ¡Lo dejé emperifollado! – Lola utilizó una palabra campesina, que significaba que estaba muy arreglada la persona.

–Woww... – Honey quedó con la boca abierta-. Parece que Tama Chan de mujer también es linda.

–Señor... – Hikaru no sabía si reír por verlo TAN de mujer o, quedarse contemplando su belleza.

–¿Qué pasa? – Kaoru y Haruhi volvieron, pudiendo ver la figura del rubio, que posaba como si fuera una pasarela.

–Tamaki... – Kaoru no pudo aguantar, se tapó la boca y sonó un chasquido de risa-. ¡Pareces una chica!

–Woow... – Haruhi se acercó al rubio-. Con que así te ves de mujer... – Dijo razonando.

–¡Fue un espléndido trabajo! – Dijo Lola, optando un bigote francés. Su físico era el de un hombre lindo y pequeño (medía 1.60), que cargaba el uniforme de la academia. El bigote francés lo hacía ver como... el propio... ¿Para qué decirlo?-. ¡Fue hecho por Loberto Wildember! – Dijo cambiándose el nombre. "Lolo" sonaba muy extraño, así que Lola prefirió llamarse "Loberto"-. ¡A que ha quedado de sueños!

–Pues, no parece hombre – Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru sincronizados.

–Oigan... – Tamaki empezó a actuar como mujer, llevando su dedo a la boca actuando femenino-. No sean tan duros conmigo, soy una persona inocente – Les vio triste, optando un sonrojo lindo.

–¡ALEEJAATE! – Los gemelos se fueron corriendo, espantados por el comportamiento del rubio. ¡Todos huyen de él! Bueno... En esa situación hasta alguien le podría echar aceite en la cara.

–Solo falta el busto – Dijo Lola-. Nah, de eso se encarga Kyouya – Se sentó rendida en el sofá-. Yo ya hice bastante.

–¿Has practicado cómo ser un Casanova? – Preguntó Haruhi inocente.

–... Haruhi – Le vio incrédula-. Mírame – Se señaló a sí misma-. ¿Tengo aspecto de tener que practicar? No me voy a poner a ensayar los diálogos de "Romeo y Juliana", que digo, Julieta – Se había equivocado en el nombre-. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que después no me pueda sacar las clientas de Tamaki de encima? Iiiuu... – Pensó mal las últimas palabras.

–Tampoco estaría mal que practicases un poco – Dijo Haruhi-. Aunque... ya lo has hecho, ¿no?

–Si... practiqué un poquito – Se levantó energética, recogiendo inspiración y hablándole a la ventana que daba a admirar el hermoso ocaso-. El manto de la noche me esconderá de ellos, con tal de que quieras que me encuentren aquí. Más vale que acabe mi vida por su odio, que prorrogar la muerte sin tener tu amor – Habló recordando los diálogos de algunas escenas de "Romeo y Julieta", actuando hermosamente-. ¿Sabia yo lo qué es amor? – Le preguntó al ocaso, adaptando una figura de caballero principesco-. Mis ojos juran que no. Porque nunca había visto una belleza así.

–¡Wooow! – Tamaki cayó en el suelo, como desmayándose, actuando como una doncella.

–¡Woooow! – Todo el Host había escuchado aquello y empezaron a aplaudirle desde diferentes puntos. Y, cuando se habla de todo el Host, era todo el Host. Kyouya había vuelto, abriendo la puerta y si, aplaudiendo igual que los demás.

–No sabíamos que fueras tan buena en los diálogos, Lola – Dijo Kyouya sonriendo sereno.

–Me vi la película como siete veces y el libro me lo mandaron a leer tres veces en la escuela – Dijo sincera.

–Mmm, "Romeo y Julieta" es una obra muy buena – Dijo Kyouya acomodándose los lentes.

–Si... Espera, ¿Sabes cuál es? – Preguntó Lola extrañada pero ilusionada.

–Claro, una obra de William Shakespeare, ¿no? – Dijo Kyouya, obviando.

–¡Esa película me hizo derramar lagrimas! – Dijo Tamaki levantándose del suelo.

–... ¿Tamaki? – Preguntó Kyouya viéndolo-. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

–¡Pues yo! – Dijo Lola dándose aires-. ¡Quedo súper!

–Si... Eres buena, Lola – Dijo Kyouya, alagándola-... ¿No quieres empezar a hacer servicio especial a las clientas para ganar más fondos?

–... Y yo que pensaba que el alago era amistoso – Dijo Lola viendo para otro lado.

–Por lo que veo, han practicado muy bien – Dijo Kyouya observándolos minuciosamente-. No tendré la necesidad de la bomba – Marcó algunas cosas en su celular táctil-. Ya cancelé el envío – Les sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan... falsa.

–Jeje... – Rió obligada-. Entonces... ¿Qué haremos ahora? Ah, por cierto – Llevó su mano a la peluca-. ¡¿Me puedo quitar esta cosa que pica?! ¡Da calor a mi nuca!

–Sí, claro – Dijo Kyoya sereno. Se pudo ver cómo Lola suspiraba agradecida y lanzaba la peluca a las escaleras-. Ya terminaron de ensayar así que... tienen tiempo libre.

–¡Wuju! – Lola empezó a saltar alegre por todos lados-. ¡Vamos a jugar la botellita! – Dijo Lola.

–¿Botellita? – Preguntó Hikaru.

–¡Sí! – Dijo entusiasmada-. Es un juego en donde se utiliza... una botellita – Obvió el nombre-. Te sientas en un círculo alrededor de ella y la giras. A quien señale le manda o le pregunta una verdad el que esté detrás de la botella – Terminó de explicar.

–Oye... ¡Suena bien! – Dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru viéndose, afirmando con la cabeza-. Y si no respondes u obedeces, ¿qué pasa?

–Se... se va para el cuarto prohibido – Dijo Honey malicioso.

–¿Cuarto prohibido? – Preguntaron todos.

–Si – Su voz era la de un niño, pero ambientaba bien el suspenso-. El cuarto está en esta casa, cerca de las escaleras – Vio las escalera, siendo seguido por los demás-. Se dice que ese cuarto está _embrujado_ – Dijo susurrando-. Ni siquiera lo han querido limpiar por el miedo a ir ahí.

–¿Y cómo aguantas vivir en una casa con un cuarto embrujado? – Preguntó Hikaru.

–Esta casa es muy grande así que – Sonrió-, no he tenido necesidades de ir para allá.

–Ah... – Dijo Hikaru.

–Sigue contando – Dijo Lola emocionada, hasta le había buscado una linterna para que explicara mejor la historia del _"cuarto embrujado"._

–Entonces... – Honey se alumbró el rostro-. Los sirvientes dicen que oyen a una niña llorar desamparadamente, y que esa niña busca venganza – Sacó una botella de plástico, simulando un cuchillo-. Si se entra a ese cuarto – Golpeó la pared con la botella-. ¡La niña te matará! ... – Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba contando y... empezó a llorar-. ¡Teengo miieedoo! – Abrazó a Lola, que tenía una cara de sádica extrema-. ¡No quieero peerdeer!

–Tranquilo, Honey... – Le acarició la cabeza-. Eres el dueño de la casa, así que si pierdes, tienes derecho a echar a cualquiera de aquí.

–¡IIIUUUUIII! – Gritó Tamaki abrazándose de Kyouya, que le dio una patada.

Honey se separó de Lola y se fue con su primo, sollozando. Takashi le dijo que no sería bueno que jugara a ése juego, pero, Honey tenía un orgullo, mínimo, pero orgullo, que le decía que tenía que jugar a ese juego y, si perdía, tomaría las consecuencias como un hombre.

–¿Vamos a jugar? – Preguntó Hikaru con la botella en mano.

–¡Esperen! – Dijo Tamaki hiendo a la habitación de los chicos-. ¡Voy a cambiarme!

–¡Yo también! – Se anotó Lola.

Fueron los dos fugazmente y regresaron, vestidos como normalmente lo hacían.

–¡A jugar la botellita! – Dijo Hikaru dándole vuelta a la misma. Ya todos se habían reunido, menos Kyouya, que se fue a otro lugar pensando que ese juego era estúpido.

La botella giró muchas veces y quedó el pico a Kaoru, dándole la espalda a Hikaru.

–¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó el gemelo mayor-. ¿Orden o pregunta?

–Orden – Dijo sin más.

– Busca un limón, una salsa de tomate y haz un jugo con ello. Después te lo tomarás – Kaoru dio a ver una expresión de asco extrema-. Pero, no podrás buscar los ingredientes en la cocina, tiene que ser en otros lugares de la casa – Rió-. Apúrate.

–¡Esta casa tiene como treinta cuartos! – Dijo refunfuñando.

–Por lo mismo – Dijo Hikaru-. Apúrate y no vuelvas hasta que lo encuentres, para tomártelo aquí.

Kaoru se fue obstinado, buscando por todos lados un limón y una kétchup.

–Ahora le doy yo – Dijo Tamaki moviendo la botella. Quedó el pico a Takashi y detrás a Tamaki-. Takashi... ¿Orden o pregunta?

–Pregunta – Dijo sereno.

–Bien, ¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea "sí?"

–Si – Respondió sin más. Todos quedaron en blanco. ¡Qué respuesta tan...!

–¡No sabes hacer preguntas! – Dijo Lola tomando la botella-. ¡Le doy yo! – Giró la botella y tocó pico a Honey y detrás a Lola-. ¿Orden o pregunta? – Honey empezó a sudar, ¿qué pasaba si perdía? ¿Iría al cuarto prohibido?

–...O... orden – Dijo después de tartamudear.

–Bien – Lola suspiró-. Da tres vueltas a la casa.

–¡Vaaleee! – ¡Era un reto fácil! Se levantó corriendo y se fue.

–Ahora a mí – Le tocaba a Takashi, pero... simplemente no quería jugar. Hikaru fue más rápido y rodó la botella, dejando el pico a Lola y detrás a Hikaru-. Lola, ¿Qué quieres?

–Pregunta – Dijo temerosa, pero ansiosa, quería ver el cuarto prohibido.

–Bien, ¿Qué pasa si combinamos el carburo con agua y se prende un fósforo cerca?

–Emm... ¿Se moja el fósforo? – Su respuesta la hizo en forma de pregunta.

–Incorrecta – Respondió Hikaru-. Hace una pequeña composición química que resulta una explosión.

–¡¿Y cómo demonios querías que respondiera eso?! ¡¿Me crees de la NASA?!

–No. Ahora... – Dijo tenebroso-... Ve al cuarto prohibido.

–Va... ¡Vale! – Se paró entusiasmada-. ¡A ver a la niña del exorcista! ¿Y si trepa por las paredes y dobla su cabeza como un búho? ¡Suuper! – Se fue corriendo a buscar el cuarto.

Subió las escaleras y se encontró con una puerta de madera gigante. De ahí provenían unos lloros extraños.

–Cool... – Abrió la puerta y ésta rechinó-. ¿Huéeerfana? ¿Niña del Aaaaro? – Empezó a llamarla-. Uuy... – Vio telarañas y una – La tomó y la vio-. Me la llevaré de recuerdo. Un momento... – Vio una cabecita rubia escondida-. ¿...Quién es?

–¡Loliita! – Le abrazó fuertemente, era Honey-. ¡Pensé que estaba solito! ¡SOLITO!

–Honey, ¿Cómo es que entraste aquí? ¿No te mandé a dar tres vueltas a la casa?

–¡Se me ocurrió subir por la ventana para asustarlos y me quedé aquí! – Sollozó.

–Vamos a ver si aquí hay un limón... – Entró Kaoru al cuarto, viendo extraño a los dos-. ¿Lola? ¿Honey? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Yo porque perdí – Respondió Lola-. Honey porque se perdió. ¿Aún no has encontrado el limón?

–No.. Aún no... – La puerta se cerró misteriosamente-. Dime que fue mi imaginación.

–¡Ay no! ¡Looliiitaa! – Se abrazó fuertemente de ella llorando.

–Tranquilo, Honey – Trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada-. Está cerrada, ya encontraremos la llave.

–¡Peeeroo...!

–Tranquilo – Volvió a calmarlo-. No puede pasar algo peor... – Se fue la luz.

–¡AAAYYY! – Honey gritó terriblemente. Estaba muy, muy asustado.

–Ahora sí que da miedo... – Los lloros de la niñas empezaron a oírse.

–¡AAH! – Fue un grito varonil que emitió Kaoru-. ¡¿Lo oíste?!

– Creo que si... – Dijo Lola asustada-. ¡Oigan! – Señaló algo-. ¡Allá hay un armario! ¡Metámonos en él!

Simplemente, habían dos opciones: buscar otra forma de salir del cuarto y, meterse en el armario. Una era muy buena y la otra era para sacrificarse. Y, lola no pudo elegir otra que no fuera la mala, NO PUDO. ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse en nada más ni menos que en UN ARMARIO cuando oyes a una niña loca llorar? Solo a Lola.

–¡Siiii! – Suplicó el dueño de la casa y se metieron los tres en él, cerrando la puerta sigilosamente-. ¡Loliita, Loliiita! ¡Tengo miedo!

–Está bien Honey... – Se volvieron a escuchar los lloros... eran unos lloros horribles, y lo peor era que... venían de adentro del armario, justo de donde ellos estaban-. Eso es...

–¡La niiñaa! – Kaoru se asustó un poco.

–¡NOO! – Empezó a llorar Honey.

–Esperen... – Dijo Lola tomando del pescuezo a algo-. Es un gato.

–... ¿Micifuz? – Preguntó Honey con lágrimas en los ojos viendo al gato, después se dio cuenta de que era el gato que había perdido en Navidad. Estaba sucio de pelusas-. ¡Micifuz! – Abrazó al gatito.

Mientras tanto abajo...

–¡¿Oyeron esos gritos?! – Preguntó Tamaki espeluznado-. ¡LA NIÑA!

–Heey – Hikaru también estaba asustado-. Lola y los demás ya se tardan...

–¿Vamos a ver? – Preguntó el rubio temblando.

–Si... – Hikaru iba a avanzar pero, Tamaki lo paró.

–¡Espera! – Habló-. ¡Llamemos a Kyouya y a Haruhi!

–Sí, es mejor – Haruhi se había ido con Kyouya, pues, también le parecía estúpido el juego-. ¡KYOOUYAA!

–¡HaaAAaaArUUuuUuHiiiIIiII! – Se le salían los gallos al rubio por el miedo-. ¡Ahí estas! – Le vio sentada en el jardín, Kyouya estaba a una distancia considerable-. ¡Vamos a rescatar a los chicos!

–¿Eh? – Preguntó Haruhi.

–¿En serio se creen eso de la niña? – Preguntó Kyouya.

– ¡Pues, claro! – Dijeron Hikaru y Tamaki.

–¡Pudimos oír un grito! – Afirmó Tamaki-. ¡Vamos a ir todos juntos para ver qué está pasando!

–Vale... – Haruhi se levantó de mala gana, solo lo hacía porque Tamaki no insistiera más. Kyouya les siguió solo para ver.

Subieron las escaleras poco a poco, con rastrillos y agua bendita en mano por parte de Tamaki. Trataron de abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada, por lo que usaron a una silla para abrirla. La puerta se abrió, silencio en el panorama, tampoco se veían a los chicos. Entraron con sigilo, a uno le temblaba las piernas como si hubiera un terremoto. Vieron por todos lados y no encontraron nada.

–Já – Rió Tamaki-. Al parecer lo de la niña era mentira... – Lloros aparecieron-. ¡IIIIUUII!

–Viene de aquél armario... – Dijo Kyouya-. Vamos a ver.

–¡IIUUIII! – Volvió a gritar el rubio, escondiéndose detrás de ellos mientras avanzaban.

Hikaru tragó saliva, ¿en serio algo lo podía poner así? Tomó su rastrillo fuertemente, y tomando fuerzas abrió el armario, encontrándose con Lola, Kaoru y Honey.

– ¡¿Qué están haciendo ahí?! – Preguntó furioso y a la vez aliviado, los demás dieron un suspiro.

– ¡Jugando a Narnia! – Dijo Lola sonriente refiriéndose al armario-. Y el es Kaspian – Señaló a Kaoru.

– ¡Y yo soy Aslan! – Dijo Honey que cargaba un abrigo en la cabeza que simulaba una melena de León. Pues, Lola les había contado un cuento para que se calmaran, y ése cuento, era "Narnia".

**¡Viva Narnia! Kaspian *o* ¡Viva Lola! Loberto *o* ¡Viva Ouran! Todos *Q***

**¿Les gustó? En mi opinión estuvo bueno -n-. Hubo muchos comentarios que decían que "Quiero que Lola quede con Tamaki" ¡AHI TIENEN ALGO!**

**¡REEVIIIIIIIIEEEWWS PARA LOLAA!(Y para Micifuz)**


	9. Chapter 9

**!Hoooola, preciosuras¡ Aquí les traigo el capítulo 9. Oigan, me encanta que me den reviews, en serio. Pero, he notado que no todos me escriben, son maalooos TT_TT. Este capítulo será para encajar un poco las cosas con los condes Wildember. Si, ya se que suena algo fastidioso... ¡Pero no lo eeeeeees xDD! Bueno, espero que les guste ;***

**Ouran High School Host Club NO me pertenece, sino a la sensuual (ya no encuentro palabras) Bisco Hatori. Pero la looocaa, raaara, estuuuuuuuuuuupida Lola, SIII me perteneeceee :D**

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Capítulo 9**

Lola había peleado por conducir el auto, pero, sus conscientes amigos se volvieron inteligentes y le dejaron el volante a Kaoru. Los puestos estaban muy bien ocupados, algo apretados, pero cabían en el auto. Lola estaba sentada de copiloto y ya aburrida, no hablaba nadie, prendió la música, encontrándose con una canción que nunca había oído, pero era sensacional. Parecía pop, pero salía con rock, después con una polka y una salsa por el medio. Era algo así como "Livin La Vida Loca" de Ricky Martin. Música loca; para gente loca.

–Esto está de lujo – Le subió volumen-. ¡A subirle al cien! – Le subió a todo lo que daba.

–¡Lola! ¡Bájale! – Suplicó Hikaru.

–¡BAAJALEE! – Gritó Tamaki-. ¡VAS A ROMPER LOS VIDRIOS!

–No hay problema – Lola bajó todos los vidrios con el vidrio automático que tenía a su mano derecha. Toda la ciudad oía la canción, literalmente.

–¡Loolaaa! – Hikaru se tapó la cara-. ¡Son las doce de la noche! – Ese día era sábado en... domingo en la madrugadita, naturalmente, mucha gente dormí.

–¡Pues que se despierten bailando! – Lola empezó a bailar sus brazos y torso en el asiento. Haruhi y Kaoru solo aguantaban la risa. Kaoru tenía una sonrisa especial-. ¡Viva la fiesta! – Empezó a gritar y la gente que estaba en las calles a esa hora, podía oírla.

–¡LOOOLAA! – Tamaki trató de parar a Lola, porque se quería subir al quemafocos, o sunroof, que era la ventanilla que tenía el auto arriba.

Y... se subió.

–¡BAAJAAATEE DE AHIIII! – Tamaki trató de bajarla jalándola por las piernas y pies, pero esta no hacía caso. Se puso a bailar algo parecido al _Harlem Shake_ en el techo del auto. Después cambió su baile.

–Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena – Empezó a hacer los pasos de la canción-, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, ¡EEEEEEEEEH! Macarena ¡AAHAAII! – Volvió a cantar la cancioncita y empezaba a llamar la atención de todos los de la calle, que les gustaba su locura y empezaban a seguirle los pasos.

Woow, qué buena era Lola ganándose la confianza de la gente. ¡Lola a Presidente! ... Si eso llegara a pasar, se acaba el mundo y empieza la 3ra Guerra Mundial, con participación de alienigenas, zombies, y Hitler al lado de Lola dándole consejos de guerra mientras hace que todos se pongan a decirse unos a otros como los propios retrasados mentales: "Ola, k ase?".

... ¡Sería súper un mundo así!

–¡DEEJAA DE CANTAR LA CANCIOONCIITA DEEELL CARAAJOOO...! – Tamaki asomó su cabeza por el sunroof con el ceño más que fruncido, algunas chicas deliraron al ver un hombre tan guapo. Subió todo su cuerpo arriba del auto y Lola... lo hizo bailar la Macarena-. ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

–Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Tamaki Suoh, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle riqueza a tu grupo – Empezó a cantar y haciendo al Suoh una estrella callejera, pues, todas las chicas deliraban al verlo-. ¡CON USTEDES, TAMAKI SUOOUU! – Un grito entre todas las chicas de la calle se oyó. Kaoru manejaba muy despacio.

–Esa Lola... – Hikaru se puso la mano en la frente-. ¿Cómo te puede gustar?

–Nunca me aburriré con ella – Sonrió Kaoru. Haruhi, por primera vez en su vida, ronroneó.

–¡NO SOY TU FIGURA PUBLICA! – Le reprochó Tamaki a Lola-. ¡BAJATE QUE VAS A HACER UN ALBOROTO!

–¡Eeey, tu! – Llamó Lola a un tipo que tenía casco con una moto, ignorando por completo las palabras de Tamaki-. ¡Ese casco te queda horrible! ¡A mi me quedan mejor...! – A quien Lola le estaba insultando, era un policía. Y no era solo uno, venía acompañado con cinco policías más, y todos en moto-. Oh no... ¡DALE A LA CHOOLA, KAOORUU! – Le dio golpes al techo, gritándole que pisara el acelerador. Kaoru vio por la culata, y solo logró ver cómo un montón de policías se montaban en sus motos, que le miraban con miradas asesinas-. ¡DAAAAALEEEEEE! – Lola se bajó, por decir, corriendo del quemafocos, jalando a Tamaki que tenía la cara pálida y con los ojos como dos huevos.

–¡AAPUUUUURAAATEEEE! – Le gritó el rubio. Hikaru y Haruhi vieron hacia atrás y una manada de policías los perseguía. Hikaru gritó como una niña y Haruhi dijo:

–¡No me junto más con ustedes! ¡PSICÓPATAS DE CARRETERA!

Kaoru le dio a lo que más daba la velocidad. La luz de las motos de los policías alumbraba el camino. La gente de la calle gritaba: "¡Escápate, buenote!" que le dedicaban al rubio. Hikaru empezó a rezar.

–Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos... ¡PUTA MADRE! APENAS TENGO DIECIOCHO ¿Y YA VOY A IR A LA CÁRCEL?

–¡DAALEE A LA CHOOOLA! – Gritaba Lola jalando a Kaoru y ajustando su cinturón de seguridad.

–¡SOLO A TI SE TE OCURRE GRITARLE A UN POLICÍA, LOLA WILDEMBER! – Le gritó Tamaki hiper enojado.

–¡PERO ES QUE EL CASCO NO VA CON EL! – Lola se excusó-. ¡Solo estoy dándole un consejo de belleza!

–¡Pues gracias a tu _consejito maricón_ nos está persiguiendo una patrulla! – Dijo Hikaru.

–¡Kaoru! – Llamó Haruhi-. ¡Ahí hay un callejón! ¡Ve por ahí!

–¿Segura? – Preguntó el conductor.

–¡SOLO HAZLO! – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Dobló al callejón... Fue lo peor que hubieran hecho. Era un callejón sin salida.

–¡TE LUCIIIIIIIISTE HAARUHI! – Hikaru le reprochó en la cara a la castaña, al igual que Lola.

–¡Ahí vienen los polis! – Kaoru habló asustado.

–Salgan del auto – Dijo un policía que se había parado al lado del automóvil.

–Jejejeje... – Kaoru salió con las manos en alto, al igual que todos.

–¡Hooola! – Dijo Lola con una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¿Qué tal? ¿Se siente cool estar en la ley? ¿Cierto? Oh, ¿Donde compraste ese casco taaaaaan de moda? ¡Te queda suuper! – Qué hipócrita...

–Todos contra la pared – Ordenó un policía, poniendo su mano en el cinturón de su pistola.

–¡Vale, vale! – Dijo Hikaru obedeciendo.

–Esto... – Tamaki puso sus manos en la nuca, mientras veía a la pared. Algo le incomodó, una policía le agarró una nalga-. ¡HEEEY! ¡NO TOQUEN AHÍ! ¡PROPIEDAD PRIVADA DE HERMOSURA!

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Le preguntó uno de los policías, parecía el líder.

–Tamaki Suoh – Se presentó el mismo.

–Kaoru Hitachiin.

–Hikaru Hitachiin.

–Ha...Haruhi Fujioka.

–Adolfina de la Gracia de la Cruz de Jesus de Nazaret, Hijo de Dios, Moncteczuma Schwarzschild – A Lola se le enredó la lengua al pronunciar el apellido alemán. Gruñó al no conseguir pronunciarlo bien y prosiguió- de Limón III – Los chicos pusieron una cara de: "¡¿Qué carajos?!" Al oír aquel nombre tan largo y complicado.

–Mmm... Esperen – Dijo el líder anotando-. ¿Estos no son amigos del hijo de los Ootori?

–Si – Dijo una mujer de coleta-. Creo que... debemos dejarlos libres.

–Si – El líder les permitió moverse del lugar-. Perdón por las molestias.

–¡Wuuujuuu! – Lola saltó y todos estaban estirándose por estar en una posición tan incomoda-. ¡Sooy liibre!

–Un momento, señorita – Le tomó de la manga la policía de coleta-. Su nombre no suena a los amigos de los Ootori. Por lo que tendrá que pagar una multa de 1000 dolares*.

–¡¿EHHH?! – Lola se exaltó-. ¡Pero me gasté el dinero comprándole los dulces a Honey!

–Lo siento mucho, pero usted no podrá irse de aquí.

–¡EEESPEEREEN! ¡YOO SOOYY...! – Lola iba a decir su nombre utilizando el apellido de sus padres, pero, lo pensó bien y... dejar en mala fama el apellido de sus padres... Aunque pudiera ser buena influencia para ella... No, no, no, mejor no lo hizo-. ... ¡Dejeeenme iiirr, PLEEASEE! – Se arrodilló y empezó a rogar con las manos-. ¡Vengo con ellos! – Señaló a su grupo-. ¡Tengo que llegar a mi casita o sino mi papis me van a regañaaar! – Empezó a llorarle a la policía-. O... Pudiera ser... – Se levantó poco a poco y vio a su grupo-. Págenme la multa – Estiró una mano pidiendo el dinero.

–¡¿Eh?! – Hasta Kaoru se exaltó.

–¡¿Por qué te pagaríamos la multa?! – Preguntó Hikaru.

–¡ME HAZ TRATADO MUY MAL COMO PARA AYUDARTE! – Dijo Tamaki señalándola amenazante.

–¡Claro que no! – Lola se excusó-. ¡He dejado de llamarte gay... siete horas!

–Yo no tengo dinero – Dijo Haruhi como la propia pobre.

–Bien... – Kaoru sacó una libreta de cheques-. Ya que nadie tiene dinero...

–¡KAOORUU! – Hikaru trató de quitarle la chequera de la mano, pero no pudo-. ¡ESOS SON NUESTROS AHORROS! – La cuenta bancaria la compartían ellos dos. Por lo que había mucho, mucho dinero.

–1.000 dolares no es nada comparado a lo que tenemos en la cuenta, Hikaru – Dijo Kaoru escribiendo en el cheque-. Me pagarás después, Lola.

–¡¿Cómo es posible que yo quede como un mal caballero enfrente de los demonios Hitachiin?! – Tamaki estaba resignado-. ¡El lunes te conseguiré muchos clientes! – Afirmó Tamaki.

–Tome, policía – Kaoru le entregó el cheque-. Ahora nos la podemos llevar.

–Pero... – El Policía hablaba encantado viendo el cheque, todos los policías se le acercaron al papel para verlo, quedando impresionados-, aquí hay mucho más de 1.000 dola...

– Será un secreto entre nosotros dos – Kaoru les picó el ojo, haciendo que todos los policías, contando a TODOS, se sonrojaran, sin importarles su preferencia sexual-. Eso es para que no la vuelvan a perseguir, ¿vale? – Les susurró coqueto.

Wooow... qué papi.

–¡Si, señor! – Todos los policías llevaron una mano a su frente, actuando como militares-. ¡A la orden, señor!

La cantidad exacta de lo que valía el cheque eran: 50.000 dolares. Ojalá Hikaru no se entere.

–Vámonos – Tomó a Lola del cuello y se la llevó al auto. Lola quedó algo sonrojada, pero se sentía bien con Kaoru. Haruhi parpadeó un par de veces, y sonrió, ver a su amiga con Kaoru, era mejor que verla con Hikaru o Tamaki así que... se sentía bien.

Kaoru condujo hasta la casa de Lola, pero... en el camino hablaron de muchas cosas...

–Ñee... – Se quejó Lola-. Qué bueno que Tamaki y Haruhi no me pegaron porque... A Haruhi ya le debo lo de que me atendió en su casa y... A Tamaki...

–Un momento – Habló el rubio confundido-. A mi no me debes nada...

–Jiji... – Rió nerviosa Lola-... Boté tu peluche... ¡ESPEERAA! – Tamaki se le lanzó encima-. ¡FUE SIN QUEEREEER! ¡PENSÉ QUE ERA EL MUÑECO DE NEKOZAWA Y LO BOTE PARA QUE NO NOS TRAIGA DESGRACIAS!

–¡¿COMO PUDISTE CONFUNDIR A MI LIIINDOO OSITO CON EL HORRIIIBLE GATO DE ESE BRUJO?!

–Es que se parecen – Rió Lola tontamente-. Ya sabes... Los osos y los gatos son taaan iguaales, siii, se parecen muucho, son de la misma familia. Como un águila con un pescado... como una hormiga con una cigüeña... como Will Smith con Leonardo Di Caprio...

–¡NO SE PARECEN EN NAADAA! – Tamaki entraba en pánico-. ¡Tendrás que devolverme a mi Osito!

–¡Ah no! – Lola le empujó a su puesto-. Ya estamos a mano, no te di tu osito, no me pagaste la multa.

–¡¿Y ES QUE ACASO TE LA TENGO QUE PAGAR?! ¡¿Qué me crees?! ¡¿Tu madre?!

–Ya llegamos – Kaoru se estacionó en el hermoso patio verde de la gran mansión-. Hasta mañana, Lola – Le dio un beso en la mejilla de lo más normal.

–Jiji... – Se sonrojó-. Chaiito – Se despidió moviendo su mano como una bandera.

–¡MI OSIIITOOO! – Gritó Tamaki, pero Kaoru le cerró la puerta antes de que saliera.

Después se la vengarían.

El auto se fue, y Lola entró sigilosamente a su casa, para que nadie supiera que llegaba a esas altas horas. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y caminó, sin sonar sus lindos zapatos deportivos. Cruzó la sala y, cuando iba a subir las escaleras, sus padres les esperaban en el piso de arriba, con los brazos cruzados.

–Lola – Llamó su madre-. ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?

–Mami... – Ya tenía que olvidar su personalidad verdadera, cuando estaba con sus padres o con otra persona que no fuera del Host, tenía que ser la propia princesa-. Lo siento mucho.

–Lola Wildember – Su padre estaba algo enojado-. Promete que no lo volverás a hacer.

–Pero... papá. _¡Nooo! Hoy jodí de lo LIIINDO. No, no prometeré nada_– Pensó_._

–Lola – Dijeron los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

–Bueno... – La madre empezaba a ceder-. Solo los fines de semana puedes llegar a estas horas, por lo que te perdonamos, ya que tienes dieciséis años – A Lola se le alegraba el rostro a millón.

–Pero... – Se le entristeció el rostro a millón-. Queremos que saques las mayores notas.

–... ¿Puro 18, 19 y 20? – Preguntó Lola.

–No – El padre era alguito exigente-. Solo debes sacar 20 – ¿Alguito exigente?

–_NOOOOJOOOODAAAAAAAS ¿PURO 20? ¡SERÉ NERD, ENTONCES!_– Eso era lo que pensaba, pero lo que decía-: Muy bien, padre – Subió las escaleras, dándole un beso a cada uno-. Que pasen buenas noches, los quiero... _matar_– Pensó, pero nunca lo haría.

Se fue a su habitación, se dio un baño y se vistió para caer rendida a la cama. Pudo recordar algunas situaciones de las que pasaron sus padres educándola como una condesa:

Estaban unos diseñadores gay enseñándole a caminar con tacones: se cayó por las escaleras.

Cuando le enseñaron el inglés: empezó a hablar indio.

En las clases de canto: se sabía puro rap y hip hop.

En las clases de baile de vals y de otros bailes de cultura inglesa: pisaba al acompañante y se tropezaba, haciendo caerse ellos dos. Después se ponía a bailar "Peter el Anguila".

En clases de dibujo, le pidieron dibujar a la Mona Lisa: dibujó a Justin Bieber.

Sentía algo de lastima por sus padres, aguantarse a ésa no era fácil. Por eso tenía que comportarse bien para que no la devolvieran al "orfanato". Aunque los condes no serían capaces de eso.

Se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y se durmió. ¿Se debería mencionar lo que soñaba? Solo se mencionará que fue un sueño en donde los unicornios usaban metralletas.

Hermoso día, sin duda. Las aves cantaban, todo lindo. Lola abrió sus ojos lentamente, dando a ver ese color gris tan característico de ellos. Parecía un ángel despertando. Los mechones color bronce de pollina caían en su cara, sus ojos estaban más claros de lo normal por su somnolencia. Se sentó en la cama, llevándose una mano al ojo para espabilar. Se puso unas pantuflas y se dirigió a la peinadora, donde se arregló. Después fue al baño a lavarse la cara, cepillarse sus lindos dientes y darse un baño. Ya, oliendo rico, se echó perfume y se vistió con ropas de "niña linda", que consistía en un pantalón blanco, una camisa con flores rosada y unas sandalias con poco tacón con una rosa de decoración en la parte superior de la punta. Adornó su cabello de lado y se colocó un lazo blanco. ¡Qué linda! ¡Toda una señorita!

Bajó las escaleras y pudo ver en un enorme reloj, que eran las diez de la mañana. Siguió su camino hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba una mesa de vidrio grandísima y sus dos padres esperándola para desayunar.

Qué considerados eran los condes Wildember, esperaron a su hija para desayunar en familia.

–Buenos días, papá, mamá – Saludó normal, pero con brillo en los ojos. Se sentó al lado de su padre, colocando un pañuelo blanco en sus piernas por protocolo.

–Muy buenos días, hija – Respondió su padre, al igual que su madre.

–Señorita – Petrolina cargaba su típico vestido y gorro de sirvienta, con su cabello negro recogido en una cebolla-. ¿Qué desea digerir? – Lola pensaba:_"Ó sea, Digerir. ¿No podría ser TRAGAR y ya?_"-. ¿Huevos fritos con tocino? ¿Waffles con chocolate y miel? O, ¿Preferiría digerir una Ensalada Cesar?

–_Ésta se lució._ Solo tráeme un yogurt de fresa y unas galletas de soda – Le sonrió-. _¡La propia Barbie, pues!_

–Como usted desee – Petrolina se esfumó del comedor, llegando inmediatamente con el pedido-. Aquí tiene, señorita.

–Muchas gracias, Petra – Tomó con cuidado el yogurt y la cucharita de plástico, Petronila dejó las galletas a un lado, yéndose al acabar-.¿Cómo van las cosas con Japón, papá? – Preguntó abriendo el yogurt, después vio la sobrante deliciosa cremita que estaba en el plástico que lo cubría. Sintió unas ganas indiscutibles de lamerlo sensualmente, por así decirlo, pero cuando no se dieron cuenta sus padres, la botó en el cactus de adorno que había en una esquina del suelo para evitar tentaciones.

–Van bien – Dijo Stephen guardando su celular en el bolsillo del chaleco del blazer-. He logrado conseguir una gran cantidad de socios.

–Mmm... – Mantenía la cuchara en la boca-. Qué bien – La sacó y volvió a introducirla en el yogurt-. _Qué yogurt tan sexy_.

–Parte de ello es gracias a ti, Lola – Sussan era una condesa joven, con el cabello negro, de finas facciones y ojos azules-. Algunos han aceptado gracias a que sus hijos son amigos tuyos.

–¿En serio? – Habló con la cuchara en la boca, después se dio cuenta de su acción y terminó el yogurt, procediendo a las galletas-. ¿Cuales son los apellidos de ellos?

–Bueno... – Stephen volvió a sacar su celular, buscando en las notas una lista-. Morgan, Stelli, Capicciotti, Perez – Empezó a nombrar una cantidad inmensa de apellidos, y ninguno era conocido por Lola, que tenía la cara inclinada. Entonces fue en donde cayó en cuenta, todos aquellos apellidos eran procedentes de sus fans y clientes de la academia. Mejor se calla la boca. Los últimos en la lista fueron los únicos que reconoció-... Ootori, Suou, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Morinozuka...

–¡Esos son compadres míos...! – Metedura de pata. Los condes se le quedaron viendo extraños. Inmediatamente, Lola tomó compostura y tosió para disimular-. Que digo... Ellos son personas muy cercanas a mi. He pasado muchos momentos agradables con ellos.

–Me alegra – Dijo Stephen-. Porque ellos son mis más cercanos socios. No pierdas tus lazos con ellos, ¿O.K?

–No lo haré, papá. _Los jodo y de lo LIIINDO_ – Simplemente, lo que decía era todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba. Podría decirle a alguien que lo amaba, cuando en realidad tenía un tirapedos para echárselo en la cara.

La tarde llegó rápido. Lola empezó a tomar sus clases de piano en el salón del segundo piso, leyendo las primeras partituras de "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. Cuando sintió cómo Petrolina le abría la gran puerta principal de madera a alguien, o... alguienes, como lo diría Lola en su _Anafabeltismo_. Se asomó por la escalera y... se le iba a salir el alma.

A quien Petrolina le había abierto la puerta era a, el rubio Tamaki y a los dos gemelos. Tamaki vestía una polera blanca con un pantalón azul marino. Hikaru una polera roja con adornos de surf y un bermudas gris. Kaoru llevaba un pantalón largo y pegado al cuerpo, de color ponche, como también una camisa manga larga de color azul marino. Sinceramente, todos se veían súper.

–Buenas tardes – Saludó Petrolina-. Ustedes son amigos de la señorita Lola, ¿me equivoco?

–Si, lo somos – Dijo Kaoru. Los que los acompañaban le veían con una cara de: "Mentiroso"-. ¿Podemos verla?

–Esperen en la sala – Petrolina les indicó el camino al lugar-. Yo llamaré a la señori...

–¡Chiiiiiiicos...! – Sonrió Lola nerviosísima-. ¡Petroliinaa! – Tomó a Petrolina por los hombros y la sacó de la sala-. ¡Dejanos solos! – Cerró la puerta bruscamente, y se volteó a los chicos. Pobre Petrolina-. ¡¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI CASA?!

–Venimos a cobrarte – Dijo Hikaru mezquino. Kaoru le chitó por lo mal educado.

–Lo siento, Lola – Le sonrió Kaoru-. ¿Podrías por favor pagarnos 1.000 dolares? Porque... ocurrió algo... – Ese "algo" fue que Hikaru se enteró de que Kaoru le había pagado más de la cuenta a la policía-, y necesitamos el dinero rápido. En serio, me apena mucho.

–Oh... claro – Lola buscó entre las estanterías de libros una chequera, pero el rubio le vio de frente.

–¡ME DEBES MI OSITO! – Le exigió furioso.

–¡DESPUÉS TE LO DOY! – Respondió Lola, quitándolo del camino.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Oh no... El conde Wildember había entrado a la sala...

–Paapi... – La posición era: Lola tratando de darle un golpe a Tamaki-. ¡Teeeee presento a los hijos de tus socios! – Recogió a Tamaki por el hombro y lo impulsó hacia adelante-. El es Tamaki Suou – Lo presentó encantadora.

–Mu... Mucho gusto – Tamaki le estrechó la mano algo perdido.

–Ellos son los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin – Los señaló sentados en un mismo mueble de lujo, éstos levantaron la mano simpáticos.

–Es un placer – Dijo Stephen-. Lola, atiéndelos rápido, tienes que volver con tus clases de piano – El conde se fue.

–Vale... papi – Le abanicó con la mano, esperó a que no hubiera moros en la costa y les gritó a los Host, menos a Kaoru-. ¡IDIOOOTAAS! ¡RECUERDEN QUE EN FRENTE DE LA GENTE SOY UNA NIÑA INOCENTE Y DELICADA! – Terminó de firmar el cheque-. Toma, Kaoru – Dijo ya calmándose un poco.

–Gracias – Lo tomó educado.

Tamaki y Hikaru tenían un aura negra... parecían cómplices.

–Con que... – Empezó Tamaki.

–... Tienes que ser una niña inocente y delicada al frente de la gente – Hikaru vio a Tamaki enarcando una ceja.

–Oh no... – Kaoru se llevó la mano a la frente-. Ven, Lola – La tomó de la mano y se la llevó, pues, sabía lo que planeaba el par.

El par de Tamaki y Hikaru, estaban regocijados. Persiguieron a Lola y a Kaoru, procurando que los condes estuvieran por ahí. Tamaki se fue por otro lado.

–¡Looliiiita! – Hikaru le abrazó del cuello pícaro.

–Suéltame, idiota – Le susurró. Estaba Sussan revisando algunas cuestiones en la mesa de cálculos.

–¿Podrías traerme fresas con crema chantillí? – Preguntó Hikaru, Sussan volteó levemente.

–Ooh, ustedes deben ser los amigos de Lola – Sonrió la hermosa mujer, viendo a los dos gemelos-. Siéntanse como en su casa.

–No, mami – Se excusó Lola-. Ellos tienen que irse pronto porque tengo mis clases de...

–Por favor – Interrumpió Sussan-, atiéndelos bien, Lola. Petra se acaba de ir a comprar víveres. Te toca atenderlos – Le puso una cara de lástima, pero mona a la vez. Volvió su vista a las cuestiones-. Estaré aquí por si necesitas algo.

–...¿Mis fresas? – Exigió Hikaru volteando lentamente a ver a Lola.

–... Ya voy –Lola se encontraba fastidiada-. _Cómo desearía que no estuvieran mis padres aquí, ¡PARA PARTIRTE LA CARA EN MIL PEDAZOS Y DARSELOS DE COMER A UN CHINO!_

Caminó hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por Kaoru que se recostaba de una encimera de mármol con los brazos cruzados, viéndola fijo mientras sacaba las fresas del refrigerador.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? – Preguntó viéndola cabizbajo por la altura tan alta de él y baja de ella.

–No, tranquilo – Lola buscaba la crema chantillí por la parte de arriba del refrigerador, pero la muy baja no alcanzaba-. Bueno... tráeme la silla de allá... – Kaoru se acercó a ella.

Kaoru le tomó por la cintura y con muy poco esfuerzo la levantó a la altura en donde su brazo tenía la capacidad de tomar la crema.

–Así es más práctico – Le susurró al oído.

–Gra... gracias – Tomó la crema con un leve sonrojo y Kaoru la bajó, agachándose un poco sin razón.

Lola sacó un plato hondo y depositó las fresas en él, la crema chantillí podría dejarse en el spray. Lola iba a salir de la cocina, pero recordó algo... con un leve sonrojo.

–¿No se te apetece algo a ti también? – Preguntó nerviosa, viendo de reojo hacia arriba, al lindo rostro de Kaoru.

–Si... – Le miró penetrante-. ¿Podemos comer fresas juntos?

–Si, claro. Allá con Hikaru...

–Aquí – Le paró el paso con un brazo.

–Bu... bueno.

Se sentaron en la encimera de mármol y Kaoru tomó una fresa... esperando a que Lola se llevara una a la boca para...

–Me encantas – Mordió la fresa llena con la crema chantillí que Lola estaba por introducir en su boca. Los dos rostros estaban muy, muy cerca de sí. Tanto así que Kaoru pudo rozar levemente su labio superior con el inferior de ella, separándose saboreando la fresa gustoso.

***: Voy a manejar los dolares aquí porque me da fastidio ponerme a sacar el precio de los yenes. Así es más cómodo para todos, ¿No creen?**

**¡AAAAAAAAYYY! ¡QUEE LIIINDOO KAOOORUUUUUUUUU! ¡¿Quién carajos no quiere ser Lola?! Espero que les haya gustado, preciosuras.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS DICIENDO: "LOLA A PRESIDENTE" SI TE GUSTÓ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Weepale! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 10, Wow ¡Ya vamos por el 10, chicas! Quiero decirles que esto es posible gracias a ustedes, las adoro. También quiero decirles que no teman en darme ideas para ésto, aveces me tramo y quedo como que: "¿Qué hago?" Así que todas sus ideas son bienvenidas. Yo veré cómo las pongo en el fic. Pueden enviarme un Inbox si así lo prefieren.**

**Ouran High School Host Club NO me pertenece, sino a la FASHIONISTA Bisco Hatori. Pero Lola siiiiiii.**

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Capítulo 10**

El hermoso chico se apartó y saboreó gustoso el pedazo de fresa con crema que le había arrebatado a Lola de la boca. Le veía pícaro, Lola cargaba un sonrojo especial. ¿Por qué no le dio una cachetada como lo hizo con Tamaki en su intento de coqueteo? ¿Por qué habrá sido?

El de ojos ámbar estaba regocijado, feliz. Con su dedo pulgar, limpió parte de la zona de la boca de Lola, en donde había un poco de crema, actuando delicado.

– Kaoru... – Lola sentía el tacto del pulgar, como también una calidez en su pecho. La sangre se le fue a las mejillas de la noble, y, por alguna razón, empezaba a sentirse diferente con Kaoru-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso...?

– Me gustas, Lola – Dijo el sexy chico declarándose, cortando las palabras de ella-. Te lo tenía que decir, ya no aguantaba más – Se le acercó poco a poco.

–Pero... ¿Cómo te puedo gustar? – Lola pensaba que era imposible que una persona como él (romántica, madura... pacífica ) se enamorara de alguien como ella (grotesca, inadecuada... posible futura terrorista)-. Yo soy...

–Eres perfecta.

Lola estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina, y Kaoru se había levantado posándose al frente de ella. La abrazó protector, haciendo que el rostro de ella permaneciera en su formado pecho y, Kaoru hundió la cabeza en los cabellos de ella, cautivándose por el aroma tan dulce que emanaba.

–Todo lo que haces, me gusta. No puedo evitarlo – Le susurró al oído, Lola empezaba a sonrojarse más-. Cada momento, cada risa... cada locura, me encanta – Separó un pocos los cuerpos, para verla de frente-. Por eso... – Le miró fijo-... ¿Quieres ser mi...?

–¡LOOOOOLA WIIIIIIILDEEEMBEEER! – Gritó Hikaru entrando a la cocina interrumpiendo el mágico momento-. ¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS FRESAS CON CRE...?! – Se quedó viendo la situación-... Como que llegué en el momento justo.

Sí, _justísimo_. ¡Gracias, Hikaru!

–Hikaru... – Kaoru lo veía de reojo-, ahí están – Le indicó moviendo la cabeza en dónde estaban, al lado del lavaplatos. La gracia fue que Kaoru actuó como si fuera lo más común del mundo-. Cógelas si quieres.

–... ¿Estás cortejando a Lola? – Preguntó entre cerrando los ojos.

–Nooo – Le miró con cara de "No me digas"-. Estoy viendo si tiene alguna lagaña.

–Cortejar a una dama es normal, pero, cortejar a LOLA y en la COCINA no – Hikaru tomó sus fresas-. ¡Vayan para un cuarto!

–¡¿QUÉ?! – Lola se bajó de la encimera, haciendo que Kaoru se apartara-. ¡DAME ESAS FRESAS! – Le arrebató el tazón de fresas de la mano-. Y, quiero que sepas que Kaoru y yo no tenemos nada.

Hikaru le vio cabizbajo, enarcando una ceja incredulo. Después vio a Kaoru y señaló a Lola.

–¿Te le confesaste? – Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

–Sí – Dijo normal, viendo a Lola, que volteó la cabeza como un rayo-. Solo hace falta que ella me de el "sí".

–Amm... – Hikaru estaba cuadrando las cosas-. Así que interrumpí todo...

–Ajá – Kaoru le veía con una mirada tranquila, pero asesina, como la de Kyouya.

–Y... ahora me quieres matar.

–Exacto – Le sonrió-. ¿Puedes irte a comer tus fresitas con cremita mientras yo sigo con Lo...?

–¡Silencio que estoy "_EN EL MEDIO"_! – Gritó Lola agobiada y sonrojada al millón, enmarcando las palabras como un título con la manos-. ¡POR SI NO SE DIERON CUENTA!

–Como quieras – Dijo Kaoru acariciándole la mejilla-, mi princesa – Se fue de la cocina.

– ¡KAOORUU! – Hikaru le persiguió, importándole un comino las fresas-. ¡Me estás siendo infiel! ¡¿Cómo quieres que trabaje después de esto?! – Se le fue la voz en algunas palabras-. ¡Mal hermano! ¡Mal gemelo! ¡Mal pareja! ¡Mal compañero! ¡MAL TODO!

–... Me han ignorado – Habló Lola con el plato en mano-. Pero... – Sonrió-. Se me confesó...

En otra parte de la mansión estaba un rubio, buscando entre las cosas de una habitación floral.

–¿Dónde están los peluches de esta niña? – Buscaba en los estantes, las gavetas, esperando encontrar los peluches de una típica adolescente, pero no lo hizo-. ¡Ni un caballito! Oh... espera... – Encontró algo que parecía un peluche-. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Lola pasaba por las escaleras y oyó que alguien bajaba, brutalmente, de ellas. Subió su mirada hacia allá y vio al rubio bajar con nada más ni menos que con su amado peluche...

–Parece una rata... – El rubio admiraba el peluche.

–¡REY JULIEN XIII! – Gritó Lola. En realidad no era el lémur como tal, pero se parecía demasiado. Hasta la coronita la tenía. Lola era gran fan de esa caricatura-. ¡SUELTALO GAY DE...! – Estaba Sussan por ahí, que volteó a Lola-. ¿Gran caballero dorado, puedes dejar reposar el lémur en mi recamara, por favor hecho a esta humilde señorita?

–¿Era un lémur? – Preguntó ubicándose-. Me gusta – Dijo Tamaki viéndolo como si fuera un bicho raro-. ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

–... Tiene sida – Lola se lo dijo para que no se lo llevara, haciendo abrir los ojos a Tamaki al pensar el por qué de esa respuesta tan indirecta y, a la vez directa. Pero Sussan interrumpió.

–¿Lola? ¿Qué modales son esos? Claro que te lo puedes llevar, cariño – Sussan era una persona muy cariñosa, para mal de Lola-. No se cómo mi hija pudo comprar un peluche así, en vez de comprar un conejito. En realidad a ella le gusta muchos las cosas lindas, amor – Se dirigía a Tamaki. Sussan se levantó y caminó hacia Lola, posando una mano en la cabeza de su hija.

–Sí mami – Sonrió Lola nerviosa-. Me gustan mucho lo unicornios y conejitos...

Qué show.

Hikaru y Tamaki lo único que podían hacer era aguantar la risa. A Hikaru casi se le sale esa risa tan característica de él, por lo que tapó su boca para prevenir.

–Entonces... – Tamaki se acercó a Lola, con un sonrisa encantadora y con brillo en los ojos-. ¿Me lo regalas, amiga?

–_Actúas de puta madre..._ – Pensó Lola-. Si, claro... _Rey Julien... te amaré por siempre_ – Había muchas posibilidades de comprarse otro, pero nunca a uno tan igual como ése. Lola parecía que iba a llorar. ¡Ese mono era casi igual a ella!

–Señora Wildember – Llamó Kaoru con una sonrisa a su futura querida suegra, mostrando unos dientes totalmente blancos-. Muchas gracias por recibirnos hoy, pero, ya tenemos que irnos – Le susurró algo a su hermano y a Tamaki y le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla a Lola-. Espero verte mañana, Lola – Le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, susurrándole.

–Si, vale – Le despidió con la mano.

–Adiós – Hikaru le dio también un beso en la mejilla a Lola.

–¿Adiós...? – ¡Eso si que fue extraño! Lo que pasaba era que Kaoru les susurró que le siguieran la corriente, para que la Sussan no sospechara nada al darle un beso. La primera impresión nunca se olvida, y a Sussan quien le caía mejor de los "amigos" de Lola era Kaoru, por su linda vestimenta y por carisma y educación.

Oohh... Ahí venía el rubio. Tamaki hizo más muecas que una cabra al comer una galleta dura bañada en jugo de limón puro. Pero, su lado de actor-casanova le acompañó.

–Hasta mañana, Lola – Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡La cara de Lola era un poema totalmente legible! Era una combinación de asco, extrañez, sorpresa, furia, y con una sonrisa forzada para no quedar mal con su madre. ¿Por qué el lado actor de ella no la acompañó? El cerebro traiciona algunas veces.

–Chaito – Le tomó de la mano al rubio, clavándole las uñas en la refinada piel. Este se aguantó el grito con todas sus fuerzas-. Cuida bien al peluche, ¿oíste?

–Sss – Se quedó un rato pronunciando la "S"-. sí – Le barrió la mano, indicándole que la quitara. Se notaba dolor en su rostro.

–Hasta mañana – Soltó al rubio dejando ver unos semi círculos en su mano. Tamaki se carcomía por dentro al no poder responderle al acto por la presencia de sus padres-. _Por fin le hallo un lado bueno a la presencia de mis padres_ – Pensó-._Interesante..._

La mañana siguiente llegó rápido, los pájaros cantaban como todos los días. Ya se hacía fastidioso ese despertar tan _rosita_ de todas las mañanas. Petrolina entró a su recamara como todos los días, dándole el desayuno en una bandeja, haciéndo las mismas preguntas de siempre.

–¿Quiere que tenga listo su uniforme? ¿Desea que le prepare un baño caliente con pétalos de rosas?

–El baño, si – Respondió Lola sentados en la cama-. El uniforme. no.

–¿Por qué, señorita? – Preguntó Petrolina extrañada.

–Tengo un trabajo especial que hacer...

Manos a la obra.

Se introdujo en la bañera con estilo, con una pierna primero y con la otra después, pasándose la mano por el cabello, dándole drama a la situación. Se dejó llevar por el agua caliente y acarició sus piernas, besando un pétalo que se había quedado en ella. Tomó el jabón y lo pasó por todo su cuerpo lentamente, cerrando los ojos.

Qué estilo.

Secó su cuerpo y algunos mechones de cabello mojado. Recogió de un gancho el uniforme varonil, dedicándole un guiño. Se lo puso con lentitud, poniendo todo en su lugar. Los zapatos bien pulidos los introdujo en sus pies, moviendo los dedos de los mismos al tenerlos ya puestos. La corbata, la utilizó primero como látigo, viéndose en el espejo provocativa. La rodeó en su fino cuello, haciendo el nudo, viendo sensual su reflejo.

Lola serviría siendo Streaper en un bar sexy.

Una vez la vestimenta ya lista y el cabello recogido, procedió con la peluca. Puso sus manos en ella y se la llevó a la cabeza, como si fuera una vaquera con un sombrero. Ordenó algunos mechones y se vio fijamente.

–Falta algo... – Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. Después vio al lado del espejo, un montón de maquillaje y una plancha de cabello-. Vengan acá, babys.

Tomó primero la plancha y se alisó los rulos, que en la peluca eran ondas, dejándolos totalmente lisos*.

Agarró el maquillaje y se echó pequeños toques de base y polvo, sin exagerar para mantener lo varonil. Hizo todo lo posible para disimular una "manzana de Adán" en su garganta. Nadie sabe cómo, pero lo logró.

El propio Macho Camacho.

Y el resultado fue, un chico completamente guapo, de ojos grises, cabello liso de color entre bronce y castaño claro. Tez lisa y fina, uniforme muy bien colocado, y lo más importante: perfume irresistible para caballero –se lo robó a su papá-.

Todo un casanova. Un niño lindo.

Salió del baño de su habitación, encontrándose a Petrolina jugando con dos pinturas de uñas, parecían ser los condes Wildember, que se decían: "Vamos a darle un aumento a Petrolina" y el conde le respondía: "Oh, si. Me parece buena idea". La sirvienta soltó al ver a Lola.

–¡Se... Señorita! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! – La vio perpleja.

–Shhh... – Le chitó-. Baja la voz – Habló muy bajo-. ¿Mis padres están en casa?

–No, se fueron en la madrugada para Berlín – Informó Petrolina imitando el tono de voz de Lola, todavía sin creerse el aspecto de ella-. ¡Hasta la voz le ha cambiado!

–¡Obvio! ¡No puedo hablar como una niñita!

–¡Pero usted es una niñita! – Refutó Petrolina-. ¿Qué club necesita llegar a estos extremos?

–¡El mío! – Lola se empezó a calmar-. Oye ¿Mis padres se llevaron el Ferrari?

–¡Pero usted tiene chofer! ¡Y no sabe conducir! – Petrolina ya sabía a qué se refería.

–Claro que sí conduzco – Reprochó-. Y, si voy con mi chofer la gente se va a dar cuenta de que soy Lola. El punto es que nadie se de cuenta hasta que llegue la hora de abrir el Host. Quién sabe si los chicos me reconocerán.

–¡Es una locura! – Petrolina no estaba nada conforme con ello.

–Y, por favor – Rogó Lola-. No le digas nada a mis padres, please.

–... Solo lo haré porque le tengo gran cariño, señorita – Dijo Petrolina.

–¡Eres un amor! – Le abrazó subiendo el tono-. Bien, nos vemos – Le despidió al estilo militar, con la mano en la frente.

Lola bajó hasta el estacionamiento, encontrándose con un auto que lo cubría una manta blanca. Lola la quitó, encontrándose con un hermoso Ferrari rojo. Lola solo pudo articular:

–Te amo – Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió el auto. Lo prendió y puso música rock, poniéndose unos lentes de diseñador negros.

Al llegar a la academia, un montón de chicas se quedaban viendo al prestigioso auto, pensando en quién podría ser el piloto. Lola abrió la puerta de su auto, dejando oír la música de rock, que hizo pareja con la situación.

Un hombre gruñendo como un demonio con una guitarra eléctrica y batería, se oía cantando en el reproductor del auto. Un chico muy guapo bajando de el, quitándose los lentes en cámara lenta, llevándolos hacia atrás, usándolos como cintillo para su cabello. Algunos mechones cayeron hacia adelante, eso se veía muy sexy, y la música también era sexy. Las chicas se quedaron perplejas al verlo, o verla, a algunas hasta se les caía la baba.

–Hola – Dijo Lola actuando sensual. Ese acto hizo que muchas chicas se sonrojaran a millón.

Pero... algo había extraño. Se sonrojaban, pero... como sabiendo quién era.

–Maldito Kyouya – Dijo Lola, tirando sus lentes al suelo y pisándolos. Vió que en todos lados, TODOS, estaban carteles y hasta una pantalla digital que decía en letras grandes: "Especial de géneros en el Host Club entre Lola y Tamaki. La entrada está a 30% de descuento, además, si compran la nueva revista de cada Host, ¡Podrán llevarse una colección de fotos que fueron tomadas mientras les estaba atendiendo! ¡Venga ya al Host Club! ¡Es un especial de géneros entre los más pedidos!"-... Qué publicidad tan... farandulera... – Lola tenía la pequeña sospecha de que el lado diabólico de los gemelos participó en la publicidad-. Lo único que le faltó fue: "Llame ya al 0800 Host Club, si usted es uno de los diez primeros, ¡Podría ganarse un paquete completo de plumas con la cara de su Host favorito con un dinosaurio! ¡Es único en esta vida! ¡Solo tiene que llamar al 0800 Host Club! ¡Así su letra será más linda, como nosotros! ¡Llame ya!"... no sé por qué hablé como un farandulero homosexual.

–Lola – Alguien le llamó por detrás, era serio pareces hombre.

–Tu igual – Le respondió Lola viéndola de arriba a abajo sorprendida-. Oh... cierto que te vistes de hombre, lo siento ¡Jijiji! – Rió tontamente recordando.

–Jajá – Haruhi cargaba un par de libros en mano-. Ya muchas personas saben que estás aquí...

Muchas personas estaban viéndola fijamente, muchas. Algunos chicos de todos los años la observaban espabilando. "¿En serio ese chico es la hermosa conde disfrazada?" Se preguntaban entre ellos. Pero salían de dudas al ver los carteles en las paredes.

–Bueno... – Lola, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía nada que hablar-. ¿Verdad que estoy sexy? – Haruhi no le estaba prestando atención, estaba en un mundo por allá lejos, pensando en quién sabe qué. Pero de pronto reaccionó, hablando de una cosa totalmente distinta.

–Kyouya me contó que tienen que conseguir sesenta clientas – Haruhi alzó ambas cejas impresionada-. Eso es mucho.

–Ñee – Negó Lola-. Con esa publicidad el Host se llenará en...

–¡AHÍ ESTÁ TAMAKI! – Gritaron unas-. ¡ES HERMOSA!

Tamaki llegó totalmente vestido de mujer, siendo rodeados por chicas al pisar la academia. Lola tuvo que taparse la boca para no lanzar una carcajada, ¡Era la propia hembra!

–Ohh... – Habló Tamaki actuando como mujer, cargaba un bolsito de mano rosado-. Hola, chicas. Llámenme Tamakita – Les sonrió.

–¡Kyaaaa! – Gritaron todas-. ¡Tamaki Sama como chica es hermosa!

–¡Es perfecto! – Gritaron otras.

–Haruhi... – Empezó Lola entre risas-. Sácame de aquí, por favor – Rogó riendo-. Si lo sigo viendo no aguantaré las ganas de insultarlo y fastidiarlo. Podría quedar mal con mis clientes ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!

–Vale – Haruhi se llevó a "Loberto" a una sala en donde no había nadie-. Aquí estamos so...

–¡TAMAKIIITA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Empezó a reír descontroladamente-. ¡¿LO OISTE?! ¡TAMAKITA! – No podía aguantarse.

El timbre sonó, dando la primera hora. Haruhi y Lola se separaron, yéndose cada una a su supuesto salón de clases.

Lola no hallaba cómo concentrarse, se suponía que tendría que sacar 20 en cada materia si quería llegar todos los fines de semana después de la medianoche a su casa. El producto de su desconcentración, eran que todos los chicos y chicas la veían. Los chicos ya se habían enterado de que tendrían que ser atendidos por la "Linda Tamakita", para conseguir una foto _a solas_con Lola, ya vestida de chica por supuesto. Y las chicas, dejándose llevar por lo "guapo" que se veía. Las cosas para Lola estaban bien fáciles. Ojalá así sea con Tamakita.

Y así lo fue.

La hora del Host club había llegado y la gente se peleaba en la puerta por entrar. Lola y Tamaki se dieron los puños, prometiéndose que conseguirían la mayor cantidad de clientes.

Loberto tenía quince clientas de una sola vez, Tamaki diecisiete clientes. ¡Wooow!

–Lola... o... Loberto – Empezó una chica tímida-. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

–La que tú me des a saborear – Le tomó de la barbilla. En ése momento las clases de actuación les serviría de mucho, pues, para tratar así una mujer a otra mujer sin ser lesbiana, hay que echarle ganas. La clienta tímida se sonrojó.

–Loberto... ¿Te la llevas mal con Tamaki? – Preguntó otra, más seria.

–Solo porque las ama a ustedes.

¡Punto para Loberto!

–Hey – Preguntó un hombre de cabello negro a Tamakita-. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

–Pues... tomar el té, decorar mi habitación, hablar con mis amigas, tocar el piano...

–El piano también lo toca Lola... Loberto – Dijo otro, no tan convencido del rubio.

–Pero... amo el piano, es... – Tamaki adquiría un ambiente de sencillez, por primera vez en su vida, y de tierna belleza-, cada nota que toco... me imagino que se la dedico a mi madre... – Los clientes empezaban a cautivarse.

–¿Qué ha pasado con tu madre, Suou? – Preguntó otro con voz gruesa, pero amable.

–Ella... – Una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla, cosa que cautivó a los clientes-. No me hagan hablar de ella... por favor – Se llevó ambas manos a los ojos-. La amo tanto... me separaron de ella en mi infancia... desde aquél entonces no la he vuelto a ver – Algunos de los clientes empezaban a sollozar. Sentían la necesidad de proteger a quien tenían al frente-. Mis recuerdos de ella se empiezan a borrar, no quiero que eso pase... apenas recuerdo su rostro... ¡No quiero olvidar a mi madre!

–Ven... – Uno le ofreció su brazo. Pero... alguien le quitó ese privilegio.

–Tamaki... – Lola estaba oyendo todo. Le abrazó con todo el cariño que una amiga puede dar-. No llores – Le susurró fraternal.

Lola sabía que esas lagrimas, si eran de verdad. Sintió en verdad tristeza por aquel chico. Ella sabía que tuvo que pasar por una infancia muy difícil. Además de gente fea -La lechuza ojona-, que lo manipulaba. Por alguna razón, la lista de clientes de ambos subió a más de cien. Todos querían ver aquel momento que se estaba presentando, pagando más de la cuenta.

–No llores – Le repitió susurrándole, acariciando los cabellos de la peluca-. Se que lo de tu madre es muy doloroso... pero... tienes que ser fuerte, por ella – Era mágico ese momento, hasta los propios Host abandonaron sus puestos para ir a verlo.

Prácticamente todas las personas de la academia querían verlo. No es que Lola se metiera en su papel, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de eso en ese momento, solo... quería consolarlo, sabía que le dolía.

–Te ama, lo sé – Los clientes se acercaban para oír lo que decía, pero muy pocas palabras pudieron oír, aunque fue lo suficiente para empezar a llorar-. Ella está en Francia, esperando a que vayas por ella – Tamaki respiró sorprendido, ¿cómo Lola sabía eso de su madre? Omitió aquello, solo se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de ser consolado, por primera vez en su vida. Tamaki, por alguna razón, sabía que Lola no le estaba prestando atención a su trabajo, sino, que estaba dedicándole todo su apoyo a él-. Solo tienes que graduarte y salir de esto para ir a verla.

El rubio... empezó a llorar en el hombro de Lola. Eran lagrimas verdaderas. Lagrimas que solo salen si tocas lo más profundo de los sentimientos del corazón. Era frustrante no poder ver a tu madre y estar atrapado en un mundo donde tu propia familia te quiere controlar como un títere. Lola solo le abrazó más fuerte.

–Te ofrezco mi apoyo – Lola le susurró, pero los clientes tenía megáfonos y micrófonos para que todo se oyera a la perfección. Algunos se pusieron a grabar desde el principio. Las chicas lloraban como si hubieran visto el final de "Titanic"-. No llores mas – Terminó Lola.

Un silencio que duró tres segundos se hizo presente.

–¡BRAAVOOO! – Gritaron todos llorando, clientes, Host, menos Kyouya, pero mantenía una sonrisa conmovedora-. ¡BRAVIIISIIMOO!

Ese fue un día magnífico para los fondos del Host. Pudieron conseguir más de 100.000 dolares en solo un día, ¡Solo un día! Maravilloso, simplemente. Los clientes se fueron y Tamaki fue el único de los dos que se cambió la ropa, ya no aguantaba estar más como chica. No era tan gay como se sospechaba.

Parece que la situación entre los rivales cambiaría un poco...

–Gracias por tu apoyo, Lola – Dijo Tamaki a solas con Lola, viéndola agradecido-. No sabía que me consideraras tanto. Te has ganado mi cariño, como una buena amiga.

–No hay de qué– Sonrió Lola todavía vestida de hombre-. No soportaba que lloraras por algo que yo no te hice, amo verte llorar después de molestarte – Le miró burlona.

–¡Eres...! – Rió gustoso mordiéndose los labios, ya no se tomaría tan a mal lo que le dijera la noble desde ese día. Era una nueva amiga-. Nunca olvidaré esto, Lola Wildember.

–Espero que no lo hagas – Dijo sentándose en el _descanso del brazo_ de un sillón-. Así tendrás la culpa en tu memoria si le haces algo a Julien – Volvió a reír socarrona.

–Tú y esa rata – Sonrió Tamaki con... un brillo especial en los ojos.

–Es un lémur – Corrigió Lola.

–Eso mismo – A Tamaki le dio igual-. Lo cuidaré bien, ya que te gusta tanto – El rubio empezaba a ver la mano de Lola.

En serio, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. ¿Rubio? ¿Gay de carretera? ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! ¡¿Necesitaba un Captopril?! ¡Pues, que se lo den antes de que le pase algo al corazón!

–Me tengo que ir – Dijo Tamaki parándose al frente de ella-. Nos vemos mañana – Le vio entrecerrando los ojos con cariño... para darle un cálido y tierno beso en la mejilla-. Adiós, Lola.

–Adiós – Lola solo le sonrió despidiéndose graciosa con la mano, viendo cómo el rubio se iba.

La muy coñit... hija del vecino, solo se despidió de él, sin sospechar nada ¡Nadita! ¡Pero es que alguien le va a lanzar un día un Nokia! ¡Se lo van a lanzar! ¡Qué mal que ahí no existen! Entonces... ¡Que le lancen la laptop de Kyouya que ha revivido a tantas desgracias! ¡Eso si que parece un Nokia!

Haruhi entró a donde estaba Lola, con su celular táctil en mano, acercándose a ella con su mirada fija en su aparato.

–Mi papá quiere que vayas a almorzar en la casa – Dijo Haruhi bajando la página digital-. También que... te lleves tequila.

–Vale – Dijo Lola subiendo el pulgar-. Dile que llevaré dos botellas, deja que llame a mis padres – Sacó su celular y buscó el contacto de su madre. Empezó a repicar-. Mamá, voy a ir a almorzar en casa de Haruhi, una amiga. No te preocupes por mi, ¿si? – La madre dijo que estaba bien. Lola colgó-. Bien... – De nuevo sin tema de conversación-. ¿Entonces?

–Ehmm...

–Lola... – Alguien estaba parado en la puerta.

Era el sexy cuerpo de Kaoru Hitachiin, que veía a Lola fijamente, profundamente. Haruhi sintió que alumbraba más que el farolito de la esquina, por así decirlo, por lo que habló:

–Eeeh... ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – Se excusó Haruhi yéndose del lugar. Sinceramente, Haruhi estaba de acuerdo con que su amiga estuviera con Kaoru.

–... – Lola quedó viendo el sendero que marcó Haruhi-. ¿Qué le pasa a Haru...?

–Prefiero tu forma como mujer – Kaoru le tomó de la cintura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda tomó su mano, alzándola hacia arriba como si estuvieran bailando, viéndole vestida de hombre-. O, ¿quieres que te haga un servicio especial con mi personaje del Host?

–Eeesto... – Lola estaba sonrojada.

¿Por qué actuaba tan tonta al frente de él? ¡Cualquier otra chica no se las pensaría dos veces y agarraría esa cara tan bella para fulminarlo besos, destrozándole los labios y quitarle la corbata en un santiamén! Éso si es ser una mujer. Claro, pero con delicadeza.

¡Que lo azoten!

– Kaoru.. – Dijo silenciosamente.

–Estaría encantado si es contigo – Le susurró al oído-. O, ¿Acaso ya olvidaste mis sentimientos? – Le preguntó siguiendo en su susurro sensual.

–Kaoru... – Su sonrojo iba a mil.

–Mis sentimientos, Lola – Repitió-. ¿No te sientes cómoda en mi compañía? ¿Necesitas tiempo? Te lo daré – Se apartó un poco, viéndola de frente-. Quiero que me correspondas de corazón.

Éste si es grande. No tiene ni la más mínima duda de que Lola le va a corresponder. ¿Quién era el Casanova ahí? ¿Quién? ¿Tamaki? ¿Loberto? ¿Kaoru? ¿El florero?

–No es que no te quiera... – Cada palabra que decía Lola, resultaban confusas para ella misma. Sí, sentía sus cosas por Kaoru, pero todavía no estaba segura totalmente, todo fue muy rápido para ella.

Cómo cambió esa niña. La primera vez que los vio grito: "¡LOS SEXYS GEMELOOOS!", partiéndose como galleta soda. Pero ahora, tenía uno a su total disposición, y actuaba como una niña de cinco años. ¡Que le agarre la corbata y lo desvista de una vez!

–Solo respóndeme algo... – Cerró los ojos, descansando su nariz en la mejilla de ella, dejándole su aliento de menta-. ¿Tengo esperanzas?

Esa situación era muy conmovedora. Kaoru se veía tan frágil, delicado... amoroso.

–Kaoru... – Lola estaba más que sonrojaba, parecía un tomate-... sí.

¡EN HORA BUENA! ¡Tenía esperanzas!

Kaoru sonrió satisfecho y con un brillo en los ojos. Simplemente, le encantaba, la quería... quizás hasta la amaba. Era la primera persona, Haruhi no cuenta ¿por qué? ¡porque no!, que podía diferenciarlos a él y a su hermano sin ningún problema en absoluto.

Tener esperanzas... era un gran paso.

–Te quiero, Lola Wildember – Se le volvió a confesar-. Recuérdalo. Si en el miércoles estás dispuesta a ser mi novia... te esperaré en la fuente central a las cuatro de la tarde.

Ésta niña si que era afortunada ¿Donde guardaba las patas del conejo de Pascua? No tenía a un _papi_, sino a DOS _papis_. Pero la muy hija del vecino no se había dado cuenta de la obvia disimulación del rubio.

Será más difícil hacer que Haruhi y Tamaki queden juntos... hasta los fans del anime la podrían empezarla a odiar...

Lola tendría que tener cuidado para no desaparecer o quedar en el olvido para siempre entre los dos mundos.

Brujilda veía el televisor con rabia, tomó su escoba y salió por la ventana.

***: Su cabello se parecía al de Kim Hyun Joong en el 2009. O por decirlo, al de Justin Bieber**

**cuando era pequeño. Aghh, tengo que admitirlo, ese Justin tenía un cabello hermoso.**

**¡LOOOLA WIIILDEEEMBEEER! ¿PARA QUÉ TE CREÉ? ¡¿PARA QUÉ?! Noble loca con retraso mental y enfermedad de quién sabe qué ¬¬. ¡LO TIEENES AHÍÍÍÍ! ¡Nojodas! ¡No narro más! ¡RENUNCIO AL CARGO DE NARRAR!**

**... Ok, eso no se puede.**

**Uuuufss.. Bueno... espero que hayan sentido maripositas en el estomago, a menos que hayan reaccionado como yo. Pero, no me odien, y a Lola tampoco. Entiéndanlo, Lola se descuidó en hacer situaciones TamaHaru y se preocupó más por ella misma. Eso lo haría cualquiera. En el capítulo que viene, entra Brujilda dándole el regaño del milenio a Lola de parte de todas nosotras (las fans). Voy a poner algunos regaños de Brujilda que me dejen en los reviews, así que, pendientes.**

**Este fic ya necesitaba algo de drama. Imagínense, ¿Y si Lola desaparece o le da un taquititaquiti por no cumplir? ¡OwO! ¿Y si cada vez que se enferma fuera una señal de que su misión no va bien? ¿Qué pasaría? ¡¿Qué pasaría?! Bueno, ya no hablo más porque les voy a terminan dando más spoilers de lo debido.**

**¡Dejen reviews diciendo: "Lola, ¡IDIOTA!" Si quieren saber qué pasará y, obvio, si les gustó el cap!**

**Chaiitoo, preciosuras :***


	11. Chapter 11

**¡EEPAALEE! Como lo prometí, aquí está el otro capítulo =3 Y... lo de la mafia de Lola es verdad xD Solo que no son maricos jajajaja. Pueden entrar cualquier tipo de personas. Al principio pensé en hacerlo así, pero... ¡Me dieron unos reviews diciendo que querían pertenecer a ella y... pues no le puedo poner mala fama xD! Todos son libres de inscribirse :D Se llaman: "Locotes".**

**¡Muuuchiisimas gracias por sus reviews e ideas! ¡LAAS AMOO! Y Lola también las ama :3**

**Lola: ¡Ustedes son mis comadres! ¡Vénganse, locotas!**

**Jajaja, disfruten el capítulo, linduras :***

**Ouran High School Host Club NO me pertenece, sino a la LOCOTA (Me imagino qué haría ella si supiera de la existencia de este fic) Bisco Hatori. Pero la Candy Candy (doble sentido) de Lola, sí :3**

**Amo a Candy Candy *u***

**El Deseo de Lola**

**Capítulo 11**

Lola andaba caminando con Haruhi por la avenida al mediodía, después de dejar el Ferrari en un estacionamiento. Tendrían que comprar tequila antes de llegar a la vivienda de la castaña. Pero no les dio la cabeza para vestirse de chica, así es, cargaban todavía su uniforme de hombre.

–¡Esta cosa pica! –gritó Lola refiriéndose a la peluca, gruñendo y aguantando las ganas de rascarse-. ¡¿Tiene piojo o qué?! ¡AAAAHHH!

–Tranquilizate, Lola – Haruhi le abanicó-. Vamos a buscar un vestidor.

–¡PIOOOJOOOS! – Gritaba descontroladamente. Las personas que pasaban por ahí se les quedaban viendo, parece que ya era típico, pero un par de chicas se les acercó.

–¿Buscan un vestidor de hombres? –preguntaron las dos.

–Ajá – Haruhi tomó del brazo a Lola-. _Comportate, ¿sí?_–le susurró al oído, silenciosamente.

–¡Ajajaii! ¡Da cosquillas! –dijo Lola por el cosquilleo que sintió en el tímpano por la acción de Haruhi-. Oh, ¿chicas?

–H... Hola –dijeron las dos sonrojadas porque Lola... no, Loberto les dirigiera la palabra-. ¿Ne... necesitan un vestidor?

–Sí –le sonrió, cosa que les encantó-. ¿Podrían llevarnos hasta allá? –se le acercó a una-. Les agradeceríamos enormemente.

–Cla...Claro –estaban muy, muy sonrojadas-. Acompáñenos.

Lola y Haruhi se vieron, alzaron una ceja cada una mientras sonreían como dos cómplices. Siguieron a las dos chicas hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa, los vestidores estarían adentro.

–Aquí es.

–Muchas gracias –dijeron Haruhi y Lola al mismo tiempo, dedicándoles una sonrisa y despidiéndoles con la mano.

Las chicas... sospechaban que eran algo afeminados.

Al salir de la tienda de ropa, ya vestidas como dos señoritas. Ahí se dieron cuenta que algunas chicas se preguntaban: "¿Dónde están los dos chicos guapos?"Haruhi vio con horror y, Lola solo les a las chicas: "¡Se fueron con las novias!" para que dejaran el fastidio.

Fueron a una tienda de licores, pero... recordaron que a los menores de edad no les venden.

–Ni modo –dijo Haruhi-. Llevaremos jugo...

–¡No! –se quejó Lola-. ¿Un estúpido juguito? ¡Andemosle con la tequila!

–Pero no nos van a vender, mira el cartel –señaló un cartel que estaba al lado de la puerta de la tienda-. Piden documentos.

–... Me hago amiga del dueño –dijo Lola. Pero paró al ver una licorería, nada linda, que decía: "se venden a menores"-. ¡Mira esa! –Lola entró a la licorería sin pensarlo dos veces.

–¡Lola, no! –Haruhi trataba de pararla jalándola por la camisa, pero ya era muy tarde.

Estaban las dos en la tienda, que parecía una bodega medieval.

–¡COOOL! – Lola se quedó viendo a un tipo con un parche-. ¡Tiene un parche! –lo señaló-. Ooyee... ¿Puedes quitártelo para ver lo de adentro? ¡Siempre quise ver qué hay adentro de "eso" del ojo!

–Lola... – Haruhi estaba quieta. Ahí habían puros hombres, y se habían vestido de mujer, además, todos parecían delincuentes-. Vámonos...

–Ya va – Lola se acercó a la barra, todos los hombres estaban viéndolas-. Una botella de tequila, por favor.

–¿Quién pide una botella así? – susurros se oyeron por la bodega-. Se ve que es una niña rica... – Se veían todos con miradas de cómplices. Lola... ¿En qué estaba pensando? Haruhi empezó a sudar frío. Lola, gracias al cielo, se dio cuenta, pero... no se iba a ir de ahí sin tener la botella. Alguien le va a lanzar un nokia. ¡Que se lo lancen!

–¡Dame una garrafa de tequila bien pura! –ordenó Lola amenazante. Los delincuentes la veían algo desconcertados.

–Lola... – Haruhi le jalaba de la manga-. _¡Vaamoonoos!_–rogaba en susurro.

_**(Nota: adelante se van a ver varias palabras callejeras)**_

–_Espera, tengo una plan_– Lola le guiñó un ojo-. ¡Apúrate con mi garrafa,_mayol_! – La palabra "_mayol_" significa "mayor". Normalmente los delincuentes le dicen a los menores de edad "_menol_", pero en este caso Lola le estaba hablando a un señor de avanzada edad. El señor trajo una botella, este poseía tatuajes y _percies_-. ¡Esto es un _chichipato_! – Lola quiso decir que la botella era un fraude-. ¿Qué _pecueca_ me has dado? – El tono de Lola se parecía a una persona de barrio, de muy mal acento. Hablaba como si tuviera pereza de mover la lengua y hacía excesivamente muecas desagradables. ¿Desde cuándo Lola sabía el idioma callejero?-. ¿Crees que soy una _fufa_? – La palabra "Fufa" era... una mujer que daba a vender su cuerpo-. ¡Dame una tequila pa' _matraquea'_ a la gente de mi vecindad! ¡Marico, _Agüevoneao_! – Le quiso decir que era retrasado. Nótese la palabra "Agüevo", que significa "Huevo" en doble sentido-. Esta es mi socia, "La Alpargata Yanqui" – Señaló a Haruhi. En la calle se usan sobrenombres en vez de nombres. Haruhi alzó las cejas como diciéndole: "¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ME PRESENTES!"-. Yo soy "La Flaca sin dientes".

Algunos delincuentes dieron un chasquido de risas al oír los apodos callejeros. Empezaron a guardar las armas... Buen plan el de Lola, que la vieran como su igual y que se dieran cuenta que no tenía nada de diferente... ¡Qué inteligente! Aunque arriesgado.

El barman, o como se llame a ese tipo de gente que atiende en el idioma callejero, rió de medio lado, sacando una tequila.

–Esta es bien cara – Dijo él mostrando la botella-. La trajeron hace veinte años unos _socios_ de Cuba. Tiene _ganjah_, _chiva_ y _perikito_ – El barman le alzó una ceja, estaba probando si de verdad ella entendía-. Deberías saber qué es si eres una "_Menol Callejera Matraquea'_"

–Pues... ¡Claro que lo se, _mayol_! – Lola agarró la botella-. Pero, esta vez no necesito a las reinas de la oficina – "Oficina": Donde se reúnen. Lola Sabía qué significaba esas tres palabras, perfectamente. "_Ganjah_": marihuana._"Chiva"_: heroína. _"Perikito"_:cocaína-. Dame mejor la otra, voy a enseñarle a beber a mi sobrino y me gustaría tener algo para _menoles._

–Vamos a tomal celveza de la güena – Trató Haruhi de parecer delincuente. Sinceramente, no le quedaba.

–Así es. Somos unas _malandras_ de carretera – La palabra "_Malandra_"significaba "Ladrona"-. Mueva Er Culo que pa' algo lo tiene, _mayol_. ¡Muévalo, pues!

Los delincuentes del lugar (había variedad de edades), empezaron a reír. Haruhi estaba sudando frío, le temblaba la mano. La loca de Lola solo se sentó de manera relajada en una silla.

–Y... ¿eres de alguna banda? –preguntó un delincuente joven desde una silla-. O... ¿tienes tu propio banda?

–Sí –respondió Lola-. Estoy empezando a hacer mi propia banda, pero solo para carisma y para situaciones de gran dificultad.

–Wooow –el chico quedó asombrado-. Y... ¿cómo se llama la banda?

–Se llaman: "La Mafia Loca" –Haruhi dejó salir un chasquido-. Tengo por ahora solo siete socios. Nos hacemos llamar "Los Locotes".

–Mmm... interesante –el chico levantó las cejas.

–Oigan, pongan música ahí –señaló con su quijada un equipo de reproducción.

–Dale, pues –el delincuente joven, con chaqueta extraña y la gorra con la visera plana, cargando unos zapatos, parecidos a los Nike, fosforescentes, se levantó y tomó el control del equipo, prendiéndolo, se le podía ver el pico de la pistola dentro de un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Inmediatamente se empezó a oír un reggaetón de lo más de barrio que la persona menos culta se pudiera imaginar, o sea, más repulsivo que tomar Nestea después de cepillarse los dientes y que una gorda, bien gorda, en traje de baño y que se le caiga algo, se agache y estés con la vista más...

Más repugnante que un helado con olor a pescado. Más repugnante que estar en un colegio de monjas. Más repugnante que gelatina con tocineta, torta y anchoa. Más repugnante que una ampolla con puss en la pantorrilla. Más repugnante que tomar un café con leche con un huevo dentro. Más repugnante que ver a tu abuela con tu abuelo haciéndolo en la ducha. Más repugnante que escupir saliva con flema al aire y que te caiga en la cara. Más repugnante que comerse una rata asada con Shrek –aunque no sería tan mal-. Más repugnante que besar en la boca a un wachiturro y meterle la lengua hasta sacarle un ojo, después tomar el ojo que se cayó, lamerlo, morderlo apasionadamente y después de devolverle el ojo, tener que succionar un grano enorme que tiene en el cuello.

Más repugnante que haber leído todo eso.

Las personas que han vomitado o emitido un grito al leer eso, tranquilas, la autora está igual que ustedes, pero con la cara verde, las venas verdes y los gusanos del cerebro verdes, por eso es _rebelde_(Re' velde). Cualquier parecido con la canción de algún grupo de música, es pura coincidencia.

–_Looolaaaa_–a Haruhi le iba a dar algo-. _¡Saalgaamos de aquíííí!_

–Espérate. Si salimos así como así nos perseguirán.

–Aquí está la tequila –el barman regresó con algo que parecía una tequila de las comunes-. Te la doy gratis... con una condición.

–¿Cual? –Lola trató de mostrarse confiada, aunque, la verdad es que aquello le había inquietado un poco.

El adolescente delincuente se quitó la chaqueta tipo rap, extrayendo el arma, se quitó la gorra plana negra y se la lanzó a Lola.

–Si bailas bien, te regalo la ropa –dijo el adolescente.

–¡¿Eh?! –Lola tomó asustada la ropa, vio la gorra plana, la visera la tenía negra con un montón de dibujitos de graffitis morados en ella. La otra parte roja tenía igualmente esos dibujitos pero de color blanco, morado y rojo sangre. Las lineas de cocido eran verde fosforescente tipo la criptonita de Superman. Y la blanca era verde pantano con muchas rayas de cebra negras, con algunos "hoyos" de bala dibujados sin cuidado en la tela, en los hoyos se veía el camino de sangre dibujada descender-. ¿Bailar? ¿Yo? ¡¿Qué?!

–Y que también cantes.

Eso era para verlo en VIP. Lola bailando reggaeton y cantando algo del mismo tipo.

–Ta' bien, menol. _¡Conche su madre! Tengo que bailar reggaeton y... CANTANDO._

Lola se puso la gorra con la visera al frente, la chaqueta igualmente. Se volteó y todos hicieron un espacio rodando las sillas para que la chica hiciera su presentación.

"La Flaca sin dientes" estaba de espalda como si fuera el propio videoclip. Cerró los ojos queriendo que se la comiera la tierra. Levantó la mano al techo para tomar inspiración y... se volteó dando un salto, entrando al círculo y utilizando sus manos como recurso de baile, así como que si le echara agua a alguien, meneando el cuerpo, actuando como una combinación de rapera-reggaetonera.

–¡A ti te gusta la gasolina! ¡Dame más gasolina!

Los delincuentes le tomaron ritmo a la canción y le siguieron el canto mientras ella repetía, y repetía, la canción, lanzando a "La alpargata Yanqui" para que bailara con su socia. Haruhi trató de seguirle el baile con pasos tontos diciéndole más de mil palabras con la mirada a Lola.

–¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!

Lola obedeció al pedido y se fue acercando poco a poco a la entrada-salida de la bodega, tomando la tequila para no dejarla.

–¡Wisin y Yandel! _Ah no, ése no era..._ ¡Daddy Yankee!

–¡Wuuu!

Lola llegó a la entrada-salida y la abrió, saliendo con las manos en alto, señalándolos.

–¡Goodbye, socios! –les despidió con la mano mientras Haruhi tomaba un taxi apurada-. ¿Cómo era la música? ¡A TI TE GUSTA LA GASOLIIINAA!

–¡DAME MÁS GASOOLIINAA! –les respondieron todos los tipos.

–¡DAME MÁS GASOLIINAA! _Daddy Yankee me salvó de esta..._

Lola se montó en el taxi sentándose atrás y cerró la puerta.

–¡Arranque! ¡Arranque! –rogó Haruhi.

–Voy, voy... –decía el taxista.

Después de que el auto arrancara...

–¡A ti te gusta la gasoliinaa!

–¡¿Y vas a seguir?! –preguntó Haruhi-. ¡Ni que fuera carro! ¿De donde sacaste eso? ¡No volvamos ahí!

–Lo siento... ¿me pueden decir la dirección de dónde van? –preguntó el taxista.

–Oh, claro es... –Haruhi fue interrumpida por Lola.

–A la casa de ella –señaló a su amiga, como si el taxista supiera dónde vive.

Qué... ejemplo a seguir.

–Urbanización Los Cocos, calle 13...

–¡EeEstAaAa eEeEs unaa fiEeEestaaa dee lOoOoOocOoOos! –empezó a cantar la canción de un grupo que se llamaba así. Lola cantaba horrible, se iba del tono y, dicho vulgarmente, se le iban los gallos-. ¡Pero yo soy la unica que no estoy loca!

–Sííí, cómo no –bufó Haruhi-. Lola, ten cuidado con que la botella de tequila no se rompa.

–¡Por algo me la estoy tomando!

–¡LOLA!

Lola había destapado la botella y se tomó tres tragos secos.

–Salud –su voz ya se oía como la de una borracha-. Por los locotes –alzó la botella.

–¡Lola! ¡Espera a que estemos en casa!

–No me quites a Herculana de las manos –dijo refiriéndose a la botella-. Ay, ese nombre es muy feo... mejor le pongo Tranquilina... ¡No me quites a Tranquilina de las manos!

–¡Lola! –Haruhi se las pensó bien, no podían pelear en un carro-. Muy bien, pero no te la acabes toda ya que es para el almuerzo.

–... piensas que estoy borracha, ¿verdad?

El taxista aguantaba la risa, era una víctima inocente en el medio de ellas.

–Claro que no...

–¡Piensas que estoy borracha!

–... bueno sí.

–¡No estoy borracha, Alpargata Yanqui!

–Uuuff... apúrese, por favor –le pidió al taxista.

–Un momento... ¿'Onde tá' Juanxito?

–Juan... ¿Juanxito?

–Sí... mi carro... ¡OH! ¡DEJE A JUANXITO EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL CENTRO! –se recordó del Ferrari-. ¡De la vuelta a 169°! ¡Si no llevo a padre a la matar, Juanxito me va a casa! –traducción: Si no llevo a Juanxito a la casa, mi padre me va a matar.

–¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Que qué?! –no entendió nada.

–¡Haruhi! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Juanxito está sooloo! ¡MI JUAANXIITOO!

–Después lo buscamos.

–¡Pero si mi Juanxito tiene un rayón mi madre va a sacar a PEDRO MORENO (la correa)! ¡Ella dice que quita lo malo y pone lo bueno!... –después de hacer una reflexión mental-. ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

–Sabes que tus padres no harán eso –dijo Haruhi seria.

Mientras tanto, el taxista aguantaba la risa.

–¡Peeerooo...! Agh, me meto a malandra –vio para otro lado con rencor-. ¡Ésta cosa no rinde! –vio a la botella-. ¡Ya va por la mitad! –un hipo surgió de sus adentros. El hipo del borracho.

–¡Looooooooolaaaaaaaa! –pobre la de Haruhi que se la tenía que aguantar BORRACHA.

–¡Eeeh! –le gritó al taxista-. ¿Qué es lo que hace un taxista seduciendo a la vida? ¡Cabrón!

–¿Ah? –el taxista tampoco había entendido-. ¿Cómo? –la miró por el retrovisor.

–Era una rubia preciosa ¡Llevaba mini-falda! Y el escote en su espalda... –otro hipo-. Uy, lo sientiñu... Ajá, bueno... en su espalda, llegaba justo a la GLORIA.

–Ah... ok –el taxista tenía una cara parecida a la de Pokerface.

–No le preste atención, ella en sí es loca, y ahora más.

–¡Oooyee! –Miró al techo y, Haruhi le quitó la botella sin que se diera cuenta-. ¡Esta cosa es cool! –se refería al tumba cocos-. ¿Puedo subirme?

–¡NO LO HAGA! –rogó Haruhi, pero, el taxista abrió lo susodicho.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. El almuerzo sería muy... muy retrasado.

–¡BAILALOOOO! –se montó en el techo del taxi-. ¡FELIIZ AÑOOO! ¡WUUUUUUUUUU! –eran finales de Marzo-. ¡Esto ta' como pa' rumbea'! –empezó a cantar-. ¡Y ahora! ¡Una más para niños! –señaló a unos pequeños de la calle-. ¡En la radio hay un pollito! ¡Y EL POLLITO PIO, Y EL POLLITO PIO, Y EL POLLITOO...! –siguió y siguió cantando-. A ver... otra –la gente por alguna razón reaccionaba bien a su locura-. Emm... ¡VIVIIR MI VIIIIDA LALADALAJFHAJFHAKSDJAK! –se le enredó la lengua.

Lola cantaba HOORRIBLE. Pero la gente le seguía.

–¡Eh, tu! –señaló a un muchacho, que se señaló moralmente.

–¿Quién? ¿Yo?

–¡No! ¡GLADE TOKE! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! –recordó un comercial que pasaban en la televisión.

La gente se rió igualmente. Lola tenía una gracia...

Haruhi inmediatamente la hizo bajarse de ahí. Lola peleaba por su libertad.

El taxista decidió que ya no iba a soportar a tales clientes, así que las dejó cerca de un lago.

–¡Ooooh! ¡UNA BAALSAAA! –gritó al ver una balsa en el agua-. ¡Yoo quieeeroooo~! –sin pensarlo dos veces se montó en la balsa.

–Parece una niña... –refunfuñó Haruhi-. ¡Looolaa! ¡Deja de estar alzando los brazoos como...! –la posición que tenía Lola era la de Jack del Titanic, pero, Lola en vez de decir: "Soy la reina del mundo" dijo:

–¡SOOY JIM CARREY! –la gente se le quedaba viendo-. ¡TEEMAAN AL IMPERIO LOCOOTEE~!

–¡AYY LOOOLAAA! –Haruhi tomó a Lola y, a rastras, se la llevó caminando hasta la Urbanización Los Cocos, pues, quedaba cerca.

–¡Heey! –Otra vez Lola se quejaba-. ¡No me jales de las greñas! –Haruhi casi le jalaba del cabello-. ¡¿Es que estás haciendo el papel de Suou o qué?!

. . .

"La Flaca sin dientes" tiene buenos puntos al estar borracha.

–¿Y-yo? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees?

–!Uuuuuyyyyyyyy! –la Lola borracha empezó a tocarle la mejilla con el dedo-. Como que la inocente ya no es taaaaaaaaan inoceeeenteeee.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡Lola!

–¡Ujujujujujujiiiii! ¡Oh! –se paró del suelo y se colocó al frente de Haruhi.

Lola tenía las mejillas sonrojadas -por la borrachera y sus risas-, el cabello revuelto y su voz era lo más cómico del mundo, era algo así como si Alvin y las Ardillitas hablaran borrachas, por alguna razón su voz estaba muy chillona.

–¡Oooyee! ¡Yo se cómo saber si vez a una persona como una famiiiliiaa!

–¿Aah? Olvidalo.

–¡Siiii! ¡La prueba se la hice a TU locote! ¡Jijijijijiji! –empezó a reír chistosamente chistosa-. Ah güeno...

la prueba es: Imagínate al baño saliendo de la toalla de locote, mientras el jabón que se cayó al suelo te dice "_enjabónate_" –lo dijo con un tono más sensual que un Adonis, viendo penetrante, mordiéndose un labio y levantando las cejas sexymente sexy. Estaba aprendiendo del Host-... Ah noo... así no era... me he confundido... ¡Pero no estoy borracha! ¡La prueba de familia ees...! ... –vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un muchacho de ojos azules con lentes redondos, que andaba con un chico pelirrojo-. ¡UUUUUUUUUUU! ¡HARRY POTTEER Y ROOON WHISKEEY! –salió corriendo hacia ellos-. ¡DAME TU AUUTOOGRAAFOOO! ¡AY NO! ¡MEJOR LLEVAME A HOGWARTS! –paró al ver que el se parecía a Harry... ¿sacaba una varita y abría un portal?-. ¡Ooooojojojojo! Como que sí estoy borracha ¡Jijijiji! Es imposible que... –los individuos entraron en él-... ¡HAAAARRY EXIIIIISTEEEEEEEEE! ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡TODOO ERA CIEEERTOOOO! –empezó a correr en círculos-. ¡EL PELÓN SIN NARIZ ES VERDADEEROOO!

–¿Señorita Lola? ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! –la voz de cierta sirvienta llegó a sus oídos, era Petrolina.

–Hola ¿qué tal? –Lola le dio la mano de lo más normal. ¿bipolaridad o el periodo?-. ¿Todo bien? Me alegro, vale. ¿Cómo te va con tu vida? ¡Vivir mi viiiida lalalala!–cantó la canción de Marc Anthony-. ¿Has visto a Harry, Petra?

–¿Harry? ¿Quién, señorita? Y, ¿Por qué está usted en ese estado?

–¡Porque estoy borrachiiiitaaa! –se le guindó del cuello. ¿Acaso no había dicho que no estaba borracha?-. Tu también eres una locota, ¿verdad? ¡VIIIVAAN LOOS LOOCOOTEEES!

–¡Señorita! ¡Está en un estado muy crítico! ¡Usted normalmente es una dama!

–Ñeee~ – Lola se desguindó del cuello y empezó a preguntarle a la gente, acercándoseles como el propio vendedor de droga, muy sospechosa-. ¿Has visto a Harry? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VISTE A HARRY?! ¡Agh! ¡Vete al Voldemort! –Un rayo cayó, por mencionar al indevido-. Wuuuuuw... cool. Ése rayo también es un locote. ¡TODOS SON LOOCOTEES! –le gritó a todos. ¡Y sigue con los locotes! Después llegó a una estatua de un prócer de la región y lo señaló-. ¡Tu también, piedra! ¡Conviértete! –eso sonó muy a los Testigos de Jehová-. ¡Convertiré a todas las personas en locotes! ¡Y PIEDRAAS! ¡Y A ASLAN! ¡WUAJAJAJAjA! Ah bueno, bueno... ¡HAARRYYYY!

De casualidad de la vida (lalalala)*, Ryouji andaba comprando unos collares en los vendedores ambulantes del lago.

–¡COOOMPAAAAADREEEE! –corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

–¿Eh? –Ryouji volteó-. ¡COOMAAAAAAAADREEEE!

–¡Coompaaai'! ¡Tiempo sin veerlo! –lo abrazó-. ¿Cómo me le va?

–Bien, vale. ¿Y a usted, comai'? ¿Trajo la tequila?

–¡Siii! ¡Ta' como que juerte! ¡Jijijijiji! –Haruhi estaba con Petra calladas en la distancia-. ¡VENGANSE! –les gritó a las mujeres.

–Ay, comadre... no me diga que se me pasó de tragos –Ryouji se llevó la mano a la mejilla. Andaba vestido como metalero, sin maquillaje y con algunos vellos de la quijada visibles-. Vamos a la casa y le brindo un cafecito.

–¡Qué cafecito! –se quejó Lola-. ¡Traeme a Haaarryyy! –empezó a llorar en su hombro.

–Comadre... no se me ponga así... ¿la dejó el macho?

–¡Oodio a Vooldemooort! –otro rayo-. ¡Y NO ME CAE BIEN ESE RAYO!

–Ay, como que va a empezar a llover –Ryouji estaba dispuesto a irse, su hija caminaba muy lento, por lo que llegó al lado ellos en ese preciso instante-. Vamos a la casa, hija.

–Papá. Petrolina dice que si podemos cuidar bien a Lola mientras ella le avisa a los padres de...

–¡NAADAA! – Lola se le acercó a Petrolina-. ¡Si le dices a mis padres sobre esto voy a terminar estudiando en Lovelia! ¡Noooooooooooooooo! Prefiero vestir como Loberto un mes entero.

–_Looooolaaa_...

Oyó un susurro a su oído, un susurro tenebroso.

–¿Quién...? –volteó y... vio a Brujilda-. ¡MIEEEEEEEEEEEEERCOLES POR LA TARDE! –Iba a decir una grosería pero estaba Petra al lado, tenía que guardar algo de apariencia-. _¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_ –Le susurró a Brujilda, que se sentó en su hombro.

–Tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.

–¿A quién le habla, señorita? –preguntó Petra.

–Eeeeeeeeeeeeh, ella es Brujilda Sinforoza ParDeMedia Chupi-Chupi –hizo como si la presentara señalando a su hombro.

–¿Que qué? –La Bruja Hilda volteó la cabeza hacia su acompañante-. ¿Ya me estás inventando más nombres?

–Shito, Sinforoza –la calló.

–En verdad usted está en una situación crítica, señorita –sacó un celular viejito-. Llamaré a sus padres para... –Hilda lanzó un pequeño rayo con su dedo al celular-... no prende...

–¡Graaciaas, Sinforoza! –Lola le especuló la cabeza.

–¡Hey, hey! –Hilda se quejó-. Vine aquí porque tengo que decirte algo, o... ¿quieres morir?

–¿Yo? ¿Morir? ¡POR FAVOR! ¡Estoy haciendo todo bien...!

Lola empezó a ver borroso, sentía como si su cerebro dejara de funcionar. Sin poder hacer nada, cayó en el piso inconsciente.

***Jajajaja yo creo que no van a olvidar nunca la cancioncita xD jaajajajajaja Ese Marc Anthony es un loquillo xD oo... no... ¡ES UN LOOOCOOOTEEE! ¡Oook! ¡Muchos loocooteees por un capítulo xD!**

**¡Dame más gasoliiinaaa!**

**Ok, le iba a poner más cosas pero... ¡ya está muy laargoo! Bien. Lees dejo con esa incooognitaa e.e Les puse a Haruhi porque sentí que la estaban olvidaando :( Pobeshita.**

**Yo creo que este capítulo a sido uno de los mas looooooooooooooooooooocoooooos que ha habido.**

**Por otro lado... ¡HARRY EXIIIISTEEE! ¡Y RON WHISKEY! Uuuu... suuupeer e.e**

**¡Dejen review's diciendo: " ¡VIVIR MI VIDA NANANANA! " si quieren un nuevo capítulo y valió la pena la espera! Así como sale, con la música y todo e.é.**

**¡NOS VEEMOOS, COOMAADREEES!**


End file.
